My cat from Hell
by YummySenpai
Summary: AU, Neko!FeitanxOC! Sumire was leading an everyday lonely life until deciding she wanted a cat. Upon bringing home the selected cat she picked out from the shelter she eventually finds out he's no ordinary cat but a cat from hell. Rated M for future Smut/lemons, violence, and swearing. (I suck at writing descriptions my bad)
1. Cat man!

**Chapter One: Cat Man!**

* * *

I looked at each and every cat in the animal shelter carefully, peering at them through their cages. I was lonely, to put it bluntly, and needed a furry companion to keep me company. Being away from my grandparents and younger siblings to attend a college far from my original hometown, filled with utter strangers who never seemed to take a liking to me would make anyone feel alone. Most people called me strange due to my liking of weird things which was mostly horror. I was alone in a single apartment working a part-time job on the weekends so I could pay my own rent without my grandparents having to do so or at least help them pay their bills when I had extra cash.

My coworkers mostly kept to themselves never talking to me useless I proved useful to them while my boss, on the other hand, was just a complete handful. He seemed like he always wanted to get in my pants every time he talked to me, well he was like that with everyone so I couldn't tell. It all started with my weird professor. I told him I needed a job for some extra cash and then he set me up with _him_ the owner of a bar. You might think it's strange for a professor to do something like that but the people in this town were all so very strange.

Yorknew City seemed like a nice place to live with nice people living in it but once living it I found the place strange and the people living it but I could never place my finger on what made this place and its people so strange. Well, enough about this strange city and focus on my current problem of trying to soothe my loneliness. I started off trying to soothe my loneliness by talking to my younger sister and brother when I had the chance but that didn't seem to cut it. So getting an animal seemed to be my next best option.

Each fluffy kitten and cat alike wanted to be adopted, meowing and brushing up against the cage in a desperate attempt to get out, sometimes they sounded so pitiful. I had been here about an hour or so never making up my mind on what one, each cat cage I visited I stayed for a good couple minutes with just staring and talking to them like a weirdo. I took my time on picking the one I wanted because the little cutie would be with me for a long time.

I smiled sticking my finger through the bars letting a little orange kitten brush up against me, purring loudly. There seemed to be another family talking about adopting this kitten so I moved on to the next one. The next one was an adult cat well I couldn't tell, It was pretty small but it seemed bigger than a kitten. It had a black fluffy coat with narrow gunmetal eyes. I never saw a cat have such a unique eye color and shape before.

I looked to the papers attached to the cage my eyes scanning over it. I stated out loud to myself "Male, age unknown, name Feitan..." I looked in curiously at this one still holding the papers in my hand. There wasn't much said about him, maybe they forgot to put a description of what he was like. This one having no reaction to my being whats so ever. He flicked his tail in annoyance and if I ever say the cat was glaring, he was. I tried calling him by clicking my tongue but the look or glare intensified resulting in him not budging from his spot. I tried calling him by his name "Feitan. Come here. "

His ears perked hearing his name, apparently, he already knew his name, he got up from his sitting position, just when he was about to move closer to me and smell me he stopped and hissed looking behind me. It startled me and I jumped more when I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I whipped my head around to see a brunette boy, maybe in his twenties with hazel eyes. He smiled "I wouldn't bother with this one miss."

I asked shrinking away from his touch, the shyness overwhelming me suddenly "Why is that?" The brunette replied "He's feral but it's not his fault. They got him off the streets and he seemed to be abused by either his past owners or possibly people on the street. He was really pretty beaten up so we don't know what happened we can only guess. He got adopted a couple weeks ago only to be returned suddenly saying they didn't want him because he hissed at them constantly and wouldn't allow them to touch him. He doesn't seem to fond of any males either." I looked at the cat then the brunette raising an eyebrow "What about females?" The brunette replied "Well his last owner was a female. He still didn't allow her to touch him, though. So she returned him but I wouldn't worry too much about it since he's getting put down tonight."

My heart sank at hearing that "Why?! He looks perfectly healthy." He replied "It should be obvious. No one wants him. Plus every time someone goes near him he goes ballistic. Hissing, scratching, biting. You name it, this guy does, just look at my hand. I'm glad to see him go if I'm being honest." I look towards his hand that was covered in bites and scratches. Deep scratches too not no tiny ones. I sighed looking back to the cat in the cage. He was quite beautiful it would be a shame if they put him down. I can't believe the brunette was so brutal with his words in front of the poor guy.

If I didn't leave with him I could never live with the shame of 'I could have adopted him'. I looked at the boy " I want him. Where do I sign the papers for adoption?"

His eyes widened "You serious? You just heard what I said right? He is FERAL." I shrugged "I don't mind. At least he will keep me company. Plus he's kinda cute. He looks fluffy too." The brunette sighed "Ok...but don't try returning him. He's going to give me a hell of a time trying to get him back in that box..." The boy shuddered just thinking about it. As if the cat knew what we were saying he growled, his tail thumping against the cage. I smiled talking to him like he understood English "Hey! Don't act like that. You should be happy I'm getting you out of here." In response, he flattened his ears, Seemed like we needed some bonding time. He didn't like me very much...

...

...

It had been a couple of months since adopting Feitan. Upon bringing him to his new home, he took a liking to my bed favoring the spot next to me, he often stole meat off my plate when I had it, when trying to play with him he looked at me bored, growled when I tried to pet him, ripped apart my dirty underwear that was in the laundry multiple times, hissed and tried attacking the many pizza guys who delivered pizza to the door, and last but not least went to me only when he wanted attention. We have grown considerably close in the short time we lived together, me learning that I couldn't touch him but when he wanted to be loved.

Oh, and I almost forgot I made my first friend within the month I have been living in Yorknew. Well, he was my mailman but he wasn't an old man. He was young, no older than twenty-five. He attended my college too so we often had time to hold small but good conversations. So when he delivered mail he would try holding conversations with me but Feitan didn't like him at all. Every time I wasn't around, he would be doing his job delivering my mail and would slip it through the mail slot on the door making Feitan growl and attack my mail like a maniac. I always heard about it from him in my afternoon classes too since he often found it funny I had such an overprotective cat. He told me his name was Sam and every time he would stop by Feitan would growl and try attacking him even though I scolded him constantly for it. Feitan hated being scolded with a passion and would get even with me.

Like right now, I had just come home from a long day of classes and running a little later than usual due to an accident on the highway. Feitan was already at the door sitting down waiting for me with his typical snot face. The skull bandana around his neck that I gave him was all messed up and disorganized like he got in a fight with something. He was pretty pissed because I seen another ripped up pair of panties in the corner as if he was saying 'screw you'. That must have been his battle that he got into. I sighed picking up my good lacey panties that were shredded, bitten, and scratched. I scolded him, "Feitan those were my good ones. You could have at least picked the ones I didn't like. You knew these were my favorites."

In response, he just stared at me swishing his tail like he usually does, well what did I expect not like he would talk back right. Then my eyes flickered to his empty food dish. His food dish was adorned with mini skeleton cats and fishes. I had it specially made for Feitan since he seemed to favor any designs that had skulls although that what I would like to think but he was just a cat and cats didn't care about fashion. He even had his own custom made blanket he slept on, on my bed. It was a soft white blanket with black skulls and he didn't like me touching it either. I always sneak it in the wash to clean it but it didn't happen often. So when he was on that blanket I left him alone unless I wanted my hand shredded but the best part was he would always tread on it with love, it was adorable.

But looking at his dish it must have been why he was being pissy, he was hungry. I clicked my tongue opening the cupboards and scoping some dry food in a cup. He watched the entire time as I brought it over to his food dish, pouring some in. I ask as he just watches "Isn't this what you wanted?" I guess not as he turns his nose up at it walking into the living room sitting down on the big plush sofa in the middle of the room. I followed him and he paws at the remote on the coffee table. I swear the cat was human like sometimes but I watch documentaries saying some animals liked to watch television or listening to the radio.

I switch on the tv and as soon as I did the movie they were playing had this guy and girl making out on the bed getting ready to you know. "Jesus" I mutter as I switch the channel. I didn't need to be reminded of how sad my love life was, well I didn't even have a love life, absolutely nothing there. I switch the channel to Syfy. There seemed to be a gruesome movie playing, my type of movie to watch after a long day full of idiots. _Hostel._ I sat down next to Feitan. This was one of the only times he was lovely and allowed me to pet him. When we watched these type of movies together, this cat was odd but he was my cat.

"Now is this what you wanted?" I ask and he lies down resting his head on my leg. I could feel a soft rumble on my leg meaning he was purring. I rub behind his ears "Such a strange kitty.." He purrs softly as I continued to rub his ear and stroke his soft fur watching the movie. The movie really was one of the more gruesome movies I have seen in my lifetime, just so much _torture_. Feitan seemed to like it as he watched the screen intently especially when the torture or sex scenes came along. I scoff rubbing his ear still adjusting his bandana around his neck "Don't you think they ruin horror movies with all the sex they have in it? It's unnecessary."

He flicks his ears and then I realize how sad and pathetic I am. I'm sitting on the sofa holding conversations with my cat. Really if anyone knew they would think I would need help. Right, when I think this my phone rumbles in my jean pocket. I squirm a bit to get it out making me disrupt Feitan who was lazily perched on my leg. His purr stops abruptly when I look down at my phone. I sigh "Damn. Now, what does he want? I thought I got rid of him until the weekend." I answer it with a grumbly hello.

" _Ah, Sumire Chan~ How are you doing?_ "

I reply a little sarcastically "I'm doing fine Hisoka. What do you want?" At the mention of his name Feitan growls. Probably remembering that time he stopped by and Hisoka had fun poking at the feral cat Feitan turned into. I hear a laugh from the other end of the phone " _Is that your cat I hear? He sounds so happy to hear of me again~ Oh but I hear some else too. Do I hear moaning?_ " I blush grabbing the remote and muting it "It was the tv. Now, what do you want before I hang up the phone?!"

" _So mean to your boss Mire. Anyway, I need your help with something. If you decide to help I can up your pay this weekend. How about it?_ "

I think about it for awhile, silence following. Sometimes Hisoka could be tricky and I currently had a jealous cat gnawing on my hand that wasn't occupied with the phone. I swat Feitan away as he bites my finger harshly "Tch, Feitan stop that!" I continue after Feitan jumps off the couch in a huff landing on the carpeted ground with a thud, for yelling at him "Well, depends on what it is first. Soo what is it?"

" _I need you to pick me up right now~_ "

I stand, rubbing the back of my neck in frustration "Wheres your precious car you always brag about. You know your BMW?" He goes silent for once before speaking up again.

" _I'm going, to be honest with you Mire chan. I'm drunk~_ "

I reply "Thought so. You better not try anything being stupidly drunk either. I should bring Feitan with me to keep you in check. Sometimes he likes car rides. He will be so _happy_ to see you too."

" _I know I'm strange but you're a whole hell of a lot worse..._ " he responded sounding more lucid.

...

...

"Can I ask again why I'm sitting in the back?" Hisoka pouts from the back seat as he glares at the cat sleeping in the front seat. I smile fighting the urge to laugh "Feitan doesn't like the back. He likes the passenger side. He gets grouchy-" Hisoka cuts me off scootching up in his seat to agitate Feitan worse poking him and waking him "He's a cat, not a human. The furball should be in the back where he belongs."

Feitan growls and Hisoka frowns. I start laughing "Can you stop picking fights with my cat. Now, do I turn left or right?" He adverts his golden orbs to the front to see where we were "Left." I turn left and instead of focusing on agitating Feitan Hisoka looks to me resting his head on the back of my seat. I grip the wheel tightly. He asks amused "So Mire do you have any boyfriends?" I glance at him nervously to where this was leading and I reply trying to focus back on the road "No. Why do you care?"

He picks a strand of my blonde hair winding it around his finger. I could smell alcohol on his breath along with mint as he got closer "Oh~ I'm your boss, I should have the right to ask." Does he not know the workplace laws but before he got any closer Feitan jumped on Hisoka's back and hissed in his ear. Hisoka frowned in response having to pull away from me picking Feitan by the scruff dangling the cat out in front of him, making the feral cat go completely physcho. I yelled, "Hey don't hurt my cat!" Feitan growled and Hisoka threw him back on his seat. The cat huffed and Hisoka scowled "You're blaming me when the furball snapped. You both are so strange."

He continued poking at Feitan just for agitating purposes. Growls and hisses could be heard throughout the car. He continued teasing pulling at Feitan's little bandana around his neck "What your owner gave you this? So cute~" Feitan used his claws this time scratching Hisoka's hand, his flesh tearing painfully on the back of his hand the sound accompanying the skin tearing wasn't pleasant either. Hisoka clicked his tongue muttering how much of a shithead the furball was, retracting his hand rubbing it. I sighed again the car ride turning into a complete disaster.

"Hisoka now where? I think I might be lost. I sure as hell don't want all three of us confined in a tiny car no longer than needed. You guys might kill each other... " He replied pointing to an apartment complex "It's just right there. I don't want to be near your phycho cat any longer than needed either. Maybe if it was just the two of us we-" He was interrupted by Feitan's animistic hiss and Hisoka's frown furrowed.

I mutter pulling in Hisoka's driveway "Oh thank god the road trip from hell is over." Hisoka suddenly forgets about the cat returning to his usual smirking self, maybe his weird mood swings were because he was drunk. "Sumire, I will see you this weekend. I will be sure to give you the reward I promised you." I looked back shooing him "Yeah yeah Hisoka. Just go home now. I will see you this weekend." He opened the car door stepping out into the fall air, Feitan glaring at him the whole time "I will see then. Bye bye~"

"Bye Hisoka." Sometimes I felt like the boss instead of Hisoka.

...

...

Once getting back home I placed Feitan on the floor throwing my car keys on the kitchen table. Oddly once going into the living room, laying back on the couch, relaxing, Feitan jumped up to. He started rubbing against me, anywhere he could, marking me like he did when he first arrived. I giggled "What did you get jealous?" He continued brushing against my hand, then against my legs, before finally nuzzling himself in between my breasts, deciding he was going to nap there. I was glad he didn't weigh a lot because it would be highly uncomfortable with him on my chest if he did. Speaking of which Feitan barely weighed ten pounds. For an adult cat, he was underweight which made me worry but maybe that was due to his small frame because he seemed perfectly healthy.

I thought he was allowing me to pet him but when I lowered my hand he growled instead and bit my hand as hard as he could, making blood drip down from my hand. I hissed in pain and he let go at hearing this. In his way, I guess he was apologizing as he lapped at the wound with his tongue. Trying to clean it. I pulled away mad at him "Whats your problem?! You didn't have to bite me so hard!" I held my bleeding hand and I glared at him. Eventually, it stopped bleeding since he hardly broke the skin, it wasn't a deep cut.

His ears flattened themselves and his tail stopped thumping against my stomach. His eyes growing abnormally big. Was he trying to make me feel bad because he was doing a sure hell of a good job at it? I sigh scratching behind his ear the anger leaving me slowly, this time he allowed it no growling or biting. "Sorry for yelling at you."

He continued to allow me to pet him for the rest of the night, the motion putting me to sleep because Feitan's fur was so _soft_. The both of us getting pulled in a deep sleep. Me on my back with him on my chest.

...

...

When I awoke it was pitch black. I wasn't able to see a thing. 'Funny I don't remember shutting the lights off last night?' I think going to sit up but my chest felt really heavy along with the rest of my body. "What the?" I say out loud squirming and feeling what was on top of me. I freeze feeling an arm that wasn't my own, it was muscular too meaning it wasn't female or maybe it was who knows. Either way, I had no idea what was happening.

My heart slams in my chest when I feel the body more. I glide my hand over what I thought what to be a clothed body but was bare. I was feeling a naked back right now. The figure moves and all I see in the pitch black are two narrow gunmetal cat-like eyes shine, glaring at me, my whole body freezing in shock " _Human_ no touching." My reaction was very slow seeing as I had a naked man on top of me instead of my fluffy cat. Shouldn't have Feitan hissed at the stranger if one broke in or did he hurt Feitan before he could alarm me? Where was he?!

Suddenly my adrenaline kicked in and I started panicking. I yelled trying to push him off me but he grunted instead not budging "Who are you!? Where's my cat?! Why are you on top of me?!" I push on his chest kicking and thrashing my arms about. He grips and pins my arms down trying to make me stop moving but it only made the struggling worse "Have you gone insane Human? I'm right here."

I then yell "Someone-" He clasps a hand over my mouth snarling "You're hurting my ears you, shitty human. Be quite." When he did this action he let one of my wrists go making me hit his chest as hard as I could, In a desperate attempt to get him off me. He hissed loudly like a cat would making me totally freeze. What the hell? That had to be Feitan right? Where was he? It couldn't have been the unknown man in front of me. It sounded too much like a cat.

He snarls eyes narrowing further almost into slits "That hurt you crazy bitch. Next time I bite your fucking finger off." I freeze, ok I had a crazy delusional man on top of me. I try using words not knowing whether or not he would actually bite my finger off "Just tell me who you are?" He sighs eyes returning to normal "The cat that resides here. Fuck, you truly have lost your mind." I yell back " Excuse me!? Who exactly lost it. Your not Feitan! What have you done with my cat!?"

The man flinches " You damned whore. What did I tell you about your voice? It hurts my ears when you screech like that and for your information, I'm not yours. You're _mine._ " He leans down rubbing his cheek against mine making my breathing hitch. Did this man truly think he was a cat, my cat nonetheless? He leans down to my neck inhaling my scent before flicking his tongue out on my neck, his saliva coating my skin, making shivers run down my spine.

"W-Why did you just do that?!You know you're delusional." I shiver still, weirded out. He replied against my neck ignoring the last part "You smell unusually good today so I wanted to taste you. Human, why do you smell so _alluring_ right now? It's strange." Shit, he really was crazy. He smelt me again this time sighing against my skin mumbling to himself crazily "Thought so...Human, you're my-Tch. Forget it. You think I'm crazy right now anyway...What do I have to prove to you I'm Feitan."

He moved away from my neck his eyes still shining like cat eyes in the dark. My eyes widening. I mutter "What do you mean? You're not him it's impossible. Why can't you get it th-" He clicked his tongue hissing "I am him. Stupid. Then if you're not going to budge, I can tell you the panties you favor and don't. Your daily routine. What we watch. That damn Hisoka. Everything." I grow cold "Stalker..." He clicks his tongue again thinking "What about when you adopted me? Hm? They told you I was abused and returned. What other shit did that fucker say? Oh, how he couldn't wait to be rid of me. Nothing but a nuisance."

This man reminded me so much of what a human Feitan would be like. He somehow was truly convincing me he was my cat. Even though he could still be some hardcore stalker but I would have remembered someone with such eyes as this man on top of me. Feitan's eyes... I blinked asking "Can you tell me your favorite food? Your favorite spot to sleep?" He replied "Meat. No artificial shit either, fresh. My favorite spot to sleep... is here." I then felt him poke my breast harshly making me flinch. Cat Feitan and human were both pretty perverted. Great, I truly was believing he was Feitan.

"Can you turn on the light..." I ask next. He gets off me sitting on the other end of the couch watching me "Hell no. You do it. Stupid human." I get up carefully, bumping into random objects on the way and I hear 'Feitan' snort. "You humans are always so clumsy in the dark. Ungraceful creatures." I finally feel for the lamp flicking its switch on. My eyes squint against the sudden light and I look behind me.

My eyes widen. There sat a completely nude man. The only thing covered was his manhood with a cushion from the couch. He didn't seem to care he was naked either. He was fricken manspreading in a sitting position. He snorts again and my eyes go to his face "You enjoying this form human? Of course, you do." He had Feitans gray eyes, and he had his soft fluffy looking hair too.

Then I look on top of his head, there were cat ears, real ones, flicking... Then I look down to see a tail swishing back and forth. For fuck's sake. He really was a cat man... This was Feitan!

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's note: Now this idea came to me due to fanart of kitty Feitan and many cat stories on fanfic. I felt inspired to write a Neko Feitan because he's already a jerk in the HXH universe and so are cats. So mixing the two seemed like a pleasant idea! Please leave me good reviews if you liked or enjoyed it!**


	2. Awkwardness and Embarrassment

**Chapter Two: Awkwardness and Embarssment**

* * *

I continued to stare in shock until he sneered at me making me stop. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him. My first concerns confirming the ears on top of his head and getting some clothing for him. My eyes flicked to on top of his head again and muttered trying to ignore my prying question of his ears and tail instead choosing to the clothing issue first "Can you please cover yourself with something." He curled his lip "Why should I? I'm comfortable like this."

I blushed as he removed the pillow, my eyes adverting to the ceiling. My heart speeding up as he stood for reasons I have no idea why "Please just anything. It can be a towel. I don't have any male clothing. So just find-" Next thing I knew he was standing by me, just like Feitan's kitty form he was short and lean for what I assumed to be his adult form because his face was mature and attractive, so was his body if I dare say.

He huffs pulling my head down to look at him "No. I won't take orders from you. Even if you plead with me. Really who is the pet here?" I close my eyes squeamishly not wanting to see his 'you know' "Please just cover yourself what's so hard about that?!"He clicks his tongue "Whats so wrong with being naked? I hate clothing. Human open your eyes now?" I shake my head refusing for my eyes to lose their purity.

Seconds which felt like minutes pass, my eyes still shut tightly before I feel his wet tongue against my skin again, this time against my cheek. My eyes open in shock again and I fall back making my arse come in contact with the ground, making me see everything from his waist down. My cheeks feeling unusually hot, eyes as wide as they can go. 'How in hell was that supposed to fit in a women's body?!' I erase the thought as quickly as it came.

I close my eyes again my whole body trembling from seeing such a thing, my hands gripping the carpet tightly. He says sarcastically pushing his foot against my cheek I didn't even care at this point "Human, you look so pathetic. What's your problem?" I reply my voice shaken "You're my problem! You made me see your thing!" He chuckles nudging and poking my cheek again with his foot "My thing? What's wrong? You have seen them plenty of times on the thing you call tv. What's the difference between mine and theirs?" His foot leaves me and I reply turning my head, eyes shut tightly still "You're just different! Ok?! I never saw one in reality before!"

I hear his knees crack as he kneels down by me " Oh? You're so innocent Sumire. I wasn't expecting that of an owner who plays with herself reading shitty novels." My heart stops, my body burning in shame. I stutter "I d-don't do that. That wasn't what I was doing! I swear" He laughs getting closer spreading my legs open "Then if I were to copy what you were doing to yourself it would be alright?" His voice grows seductive explaining in detail what I did to myself "You kept rubbing your clothed crotch so painfully slow, biting down on your lower lip so cutely, cheeks flushed pink, even letting out small wh-"

I yell due to my extreme embarrassment, closing my legs moving further away from him, my eyes watering as I reopen them "Enough! Just stop it please!" I didn't even realize tears now slipped down my face. I had no idea I could cry over something so stupid. I guess I was shyer than I had thought. It was even more shameful because It was my first time doing such a thing to myself and I had failed to realize the stupid cat was somewhere in the room at the time. I croaked pathetically "I didn't want you to see that side of me...I just wanted to try it out... I'm a bad owner...I'm sorry. Ok?"

Feitan grows silent tsking before stomping away somewhere in our small apartment. I had no idea what he was doing but I was glad I got to be alone for a few seconds. I pull my legs to my chest holding myself until I calmed down. Trying to wipe away the tears that kept falling. Then I felt something soft fall over me and I realized it was Feitan's favorite blanket he wouldn't let anyone touch, the one I got him. I looked behind me shocked he was even wearing a towel around his waist. He still sneers at my shocked tear soaked expression "Be happy I'm letting you use that. Just don't get your snot on it or I will kill you."

He leaned down again this time sitting near me huffing, not looking me in the eyes. He always was a moody cat, to begin with. I grow curious, the embarrassment leaving me after realizing he wasn't so cruel after all. I say sniffing "Let me touch your e-ears if you want to be forgiven for what you did." He glares back at me and I reach up even though he looked as if he was going to bite me any second, he probably was if he was anything like his cat self. I touch both ears rubbing them gently at first before sorta pulling at them to see if they were fakes. Much to my surprise they weren't, even flickering at my touch. He growls pulling me under him in seconds, my back colliding with the ground roughly.

He growls still getting in my face "You damn human. Didn't I tell you they were sensitive? I shouldn't have given you my damn blanket." I look at him with big eyes not realizing my current situation and say dumbly "I didn't ask for it." The was the last straw for him. He leaned down biting my neck, then sucking on the bitten flesh, then kissing it, before going back to biting. I pushed on his chest slightly used to just pushing him away as a cat but now that he was human it was hard. This type of behavior was fine for a cat but for a human, it was just weird, only lovers did it. Not to mention human bites hurt more.

I squirm uncomfortable as he repeats the pattern over again but in a different spot, it was sure to leave bruises behind in its wake. Finally, a moan leaves my throat when his lips brush against a sensitive spot on my neck. I believe you called it your sweet spot. I only read about this but I can't believe it was actually happening to me by a cat man who once was my pet. Something was definitely wrong with me if I felt turned on by this. This was Feitan my cat for fucks sake! He pulls away sporting a confused expression, his once narrow eyes grow wide "Human are you enjoying this now? You never did before... You smell... like you're in _heat._ "

I blush at his choice of words. Could he seriously smell if I was turned on?! Well, he was a cat so it was possible he still had the senses of one. I don't know what to say to that, I can't deny all I can do is stare. His shocked expression goes smug "You're so filthy. What did you enjoy about it? The fact I was giving you a punishment. I heard human females often enjoy it from the male suitors. They find it i _ntoxicating_. Would you like a spanking too to go along with your punishment?" The blood rushes to my head making me dizzy, this was just top much for one night, where they hell did he learn of such activities. Then I realize it was through the tv probably. We watched some nasty stuff sometimes.

He smirks flipping me over suddenly in a flash. My stomach pushed to the ground, I shake my head snapping out of it realizing he was really going to do it "Feitan don't you dare! I will never forgive you!" Right, when the words left my mouth I felt a harsh slap to my bottom. I gasp out from the pain and from the fact the flesh jiggled upon the impact, my body flushing bright red. He clicks his tongue suddenly ranting "You need to eat more human. It will add much-needed fat here and to the rest of your body. Well no matter, It won't take me long to fatten you up." I scream out irritated at him saying such a thing "You're not getting me fat! I refuse to let it happen! Why would you want your owner like that anyway? Doesn't it disgust you?"

He chuckles slapping my bottom again making me grow silent and also bite down on my lower lip, stupid perverted cat, I will get him back, just let him wait and see. He moves a little "I do what I want and I say you need more fat on your body so it will happen and no it doesn't disgust me since it's _you_. It's not healthy for you or the future kittens you will bare in your stomach to remain thin..." He pauses making the tension grow between us. His hands forcing my body down as I glared at him for putting me in such a position.

He continues "It's better if you grow fat anyway. You won't have any pesky males hanging around you like dogs... It will feel better for me too when your body gets squishy. The only squishy parts on you are your breasts. I couldn't lie anywhere else without bones jabbing into me. It was annoying." There was so much he said just now I didn't know how to react. The most alarming thing he said something like 'future kittens' meaning future babies in our terms.

I snarl "Too bad. I happen to like my weight so it's staying that way. Plus I'm not ever ever ever getting pregnant so no worries there. If you want someone squishy just don't lie on top of me. Find someone else." He slaps me one more time the last one the worst, I could feel my buttcheek that he hit sting and throb once his hand left it. He moves off of me making me turn over immediately, my arse throbbing. He smiles or more like smirks "We will see about that." Just when I was going to yell back at him about what that was supposed to mean, there was a large banging on our door. Feitan sneered at the door while my eyes glanced at the digital clock on top of the tv. It flashed in big red numbers 4:12.

Shit, I curse as I realize it must be complaining neighbors for being too loud at this time. I pull Feitan's blanket off the floor that had fallen off me due to him turning me over suddenly, before dusting it off and placing it onto the couch. I try fixing my hair with my fingers and I send a glare to Feitan, yelling "Stay here! Don't you dare move!" He showed me a deadpanned look. Knowing as rebellious as he was he wasn't going to listen to anything I said. He never did as a cat anyway. The problem is that number one he is half naked, number two he has cat ears and a tail, and finally, I have no idea how he's going to react towards annoyed humans yelling at me. He best not act like his cat self and act more human since that's what he is now.

I sigh walking towards the door, from the corner of my eye I see Feitan try following me. I pointed halting his movements "Don't move any damn further!" I see him curl his lip at me before I continue. I slip out into the kitchen my bare feet hitting the cool tiles and then I reach the door. I stand on my tippy toes to peek out the peephole and see none other than an angry Tonpa. I hit my head against the door feeling stressed. I didn't feel like dealing with his angry rants. I just want to get back to sleep because of my classes in the morning. That's right my shitty classes... Feitan upon smelling the pheromones leaving my body from the stress, popped into the kitchen snarling from where he stood "Do you want me to take care of it?"

I reply, glaring back at him still mad at him for what he did "No cat man. You have ears and a tail. How would others react to that? They would find it strange." He flattened his ears and frowned again. It seemed I hurt him even though I didn't me too. Well, at least he left. I felt bad but another knocking snapped me out of it. I undid the chains and locks opening the door to see him impatiently tapping his foot. He throws his arms up in the air in frustration "Hey kid do you know what time it is!? What's with all the yelling and banging around in there?" I rub the back of my neck "Ah, I'm sorry about that. There was a spider in my living room. It scared the living daylights out of me. Then I couldn't find it. Then I found it a couple seconds later... its just a big mess"

He narrows his eyes yelling more loudly being his grumpy self "Seriously kid? A spider? You woke up the whole damn apartment complex for that! I can't believe this nor do I. Whats really going on?" I open my mouth to say something but I can't think of anything to say. Why did I say spider? What was wrong with me? Just when I was about to apologize again I get pushed to the side. I freeze realizing Feitan, in the end, couldn't help but not listen to me. Still in only a towel gripped Tonpa's shirt and snarled " Don't raise your voice against her! You're making her scared. If you want to know what all the fuss was about, itwas because she was getting a spanking for being a _bad girl_. She wouldn't keep still."

Stupid perverted possessive anger issued cat! I just wanted to die. You know what I can't attend class today. Forget it. This shit is the most stressful events in my entire life and I just want to cry and sleep and that's it. Tonpa paled as Feitan looked ready to bite his head off and he smiled sheepishly. I never saw him like that in all the time I been here "Ok I get it. Calm down. I didn't mean to scare her." Feitan's anger slowly slipped away at his apology and let the man go giving him a light shove from the doorway "Good. Now don't knock again or you're going to die the most painful death. I will be sure of it." The good thing was I think Tonpa was to frightened to even notice the ears on his head or tail.

Followed by that harsh statement he slammed the door, huffing like he usually did as cat. God, I wish he was a cat still going back to where all he could do was hiss and growl in the corner. While I shoved him away with my foot when he tried attacking but now that seemed to come back and bite me in the ass quite literally, my ass was still stinging. Feitan then pulled my wrist pulling me towards our bedroom. Grabbing his blanket from the sofa. I ask timidly since all his actions were perverted up till now "Feitan what are you doing."

He replied opening the door to my bedroom "We're going to bed. What else? I'm tired still. You woke me up to damn early with your yelling." Oh, the only thing that sounded pleasant right now. My room, I always kept a little disorganized. It was clean but it was a bit messy with papers and school books were thrown all over the place along with some empty soda cans. My bed was pushed up against the wall and it was quite large and plush, It being a Christmas and birthday present from my grandmother it was an expensive gift. I was glad I asked for it though and probably so was Feitan even though it was already there when he first arrived. Every time I put down his blanket he would jump up to sleep with me.

I mumbled a small ok and I watch as he leans back on the bed. I join him nervously turning my back to him. This was going to be awkward sleeping with a half naked man for the first time in my entire life even though Feitan didn't understand. His thoughts still like that of a cat, other than those perverted tendencies he picked up through movies that he wanted to try.

I get under the blankets trying my best to block out Feitan next to me. Just when I thought the coast was clear I feel him get close to me turning me over on my back. He mumbles brushing his cheek against my breast "Bitch pet me like you usually do. It feels good." I blush shakily raising a hand up to his hair. Petting and playing with his soft hair. I ask "Like this?" He mumbles happily, he would be purring if he could "Yeah like that...Such a good girl." I feel his leg nudge mine finding a comfortable spot and his hand winds around my waist.

My heart races maybe I wasn't going to get any sleep at all. The only thing I could do was now ruined. Even though his actions were returning to an innocent cat merely wanting to be pet and loved. I shut my eyes pretending to think of a cat Feitan instead of human as I played with his hair. Now that was better. He ruined it though when he spoke again, "Human, why are you nervous? Your heart is beating quickly." I replied my eyes still shut my lips pulling it a frown "I'm not nervous..." I grew silent "Ok, I am a little. I lied."

He didn't move his body but instead nuzzled further into me his hand around my waist drawing me closer to him "Don't be. It's annoying when you get scared of me. Is it because of this body?" I nod my head a little flushed at the rather intimate touch. He scoffs his voice a little muffled into the fabric on my shirt "Now, you're turned on again? Strange... Do you want me that badly? Such a perverted owner." Exactly who was perverted?!

I scoffed smacking the back of his head lightly "Do you want me to stop rubbing you?!" He clicks his tongue growing silent and I resume petting his hair. Finally, once it grew totally silent my heart stopped pounding in my chest and I grew calm. Hopefully, he would stay quiet, my heart can't take much more stress tonight.

...

...

I thought when I woke it would be all but a dream but I was totally wrong. Feitan was still as is. I had to literally push him off me but luckily for me, he stayed sleeping when I got up. After all, his priorities were getting as much sleep as possible. Even if he was human now. He slept like a log as a cat too. In the time I was left alone I went to the bathroom peacefully, brushed my teeth and hair, took a shower, got changed in a fresh set of clothing that covered my neck due to Feitan's bites, and headed out.

I hated to admit but Feitan needed clothing desperately, along with other stuff men needed. Whatever that may be. Having no clue what to do or buy, I called Hisoka for help in a desperate attempt to help me since he was a man himself so he would know what to buy. I told him my brother was visiting me and he was on his way but didn't bring any clothing.

Currently, I was waiting on the bench in the nearby mall. I had my earbuds in hoping he would arrive soon. Hisoka was always late even at work. He would just show up when he felt like it, sometimes at the oddest times. I check down on my phone about to text him until I felt hands cover my eyes from behind me, I turn my music off to hear whatever he had to say "Guess who~"

I sigh tugging the ear buds away from my ear "I can only guess. Hisoka." He removes his hands away from my eyes "Correct~" I look over my shoulder to see him dressed in casual clothes which I wasn't used to seeing, giving me that creepy closed-eyed smile he did all the time. Usually, he wore suits often. He wore a white button-up shirt with black slacks, for Hisoka that was casual. He asks as he watches me get up, stuffing my headphones and phone in my jeans pocket "So your brother is staying? What for?"

I reply not expecting for him the ask questions "Just because he misses me I guess. That's what he told me." I start walking and he follows casually slipping a hand around my waist. I glare at him "Hisoka you realize this is sexual harassment?" He chuckles near my ear "Not unless you can prove it. To which I'm not doing anything but touching my dear employee with work appropriate touches." What exactly is appropriate about this? I want to rip away from him but I knew that will only instigate him more.

I sigh "Anyway where do you usually get for clothes? My brother sort of has a small frame. I would say he fits into anything junior sizing. I don't now...That's why I brought you to help me with shopping." Hisoka hummed a finger on his chin in thought "So he's a teen huh? I would say you're right. Well, we can shop anywhere you feel interested in going." I think for a moment before asking "What do men need or use? You know on a daily basis? Like, shampoo, stuff like that. You see he never brings anything with him when he's traveling and I always have trouble buying stuff for him. He might even chuck it if he doesn't seem to like a design. "

He smirks as I talk caressing my hip with his thumb "You're quite talkative today but I enjoy hearing your voice. It seems like your brother is the bratty type." I fight the urge to sigh thinking of Feitan throwing a tantrum with putting clothing on. "He is..." I saw a department store and pointed at it, "What about that one? I think he might like clothing from there." Hisoka looks to the store and then looks at the mannequins sporting some of the clothing in the store with a frown "The clothing seems cheap but I suppose."

I squirm away from his grasp "Well I'm not rich Hisoka. Actually, I'm pretty low on money. So I can't go all out. Just a few shirts, pants, and shoes are going to cost me a couple hundred dollars. It's going to break me. On top of that, I have to go grocery shopping later today or tomorrow. There goes all my savings down the drain." We walk into the store and Hisoka picks up the nearest shirt only to frown down at it as I start browsing the many shirts they had. I had no idea what he would like but maybe I will just put in some plain black t-shirts. After hanging three t-shirts on my arm I see something that catches my eyes, Flannels. I think he would look good in them. I look at the different colors and decide on the black and red one hanging that on my arm as well.

Hisoka eventually comes around after sneering at the clothing in disgust by the front of the store "Mire shouldn't you get a basket for all that?" All I do is hum, busying myself throwing yet another shirt on my arm to which was a V-neck. I admit I was getting a little carried away, more than what I should have been. I was getting a little excited for no reason. I had somewhat of a shopping problem. I look at the tank tops and ask "Hisoka do you wear tank tops often?" He replies "No but teens usually do." I nod grabbing one black one before heading to the pants. Now shirts were way easier than pants. I had no idea what Feitan's sizing would be. I just got all his shirts as mediums and some smalls. Pants came in all different sizes so I would only have to go based on my instinct.

I pick a pair of black and gray sweatpants that seemed like they would fit him before looking towards the jeans. I pick a dark blue and black pair having a hard hanging everything on one arm. Hisoka sighs "I will be right back. It's annoying me watching you try to balance everything on your arm." I nod looking towards the men's underwear and boxers as Hisoka's footsteps fade further away from me. I would think Feitan would be more comfortable in boxers so I pick up a package of them going for the mediums in blacks. Then I see shoes. Yet another problem. I walk closer looking at everything. I should just get him the boots. I'm guessing his feet are small as well so I go with another smaller size along with slippers.

Eventually, Hisoka comes back around handing me the basket. I place everything I had on my shoulders and arms in it, taking it from his hands, "Thank you." He smiles asking "Did you get everything you need now?" I look down checking everything in the basket once more "It should be enough clothing to get him through but I need your help with what to get him for the bath." He again places his arm around my shoulder dragging me closer to his chest as we walk "Ok. I usually don't shop in a store such as this one but I can help you out~"

We make our way to the hygiene aisle, Hisoka being touchy with me the entire time almost like purposely was trying to rub in certain spots. He picks the nearest bottle of Shampoo and conditioner which was something with strawberry scent in it. I raise an eyebrow "I don't know if he will like that but I guess we can try it." Hisoka smirks throwing in some men razors and deodorant along with it "Your _brother_ will love it. I'm sure of it."

Then he guides me to the checkout sporting his usual smirk "What about some shopping for you too? I know the perfect place here. I will buy." I look at Hisoka funny, he was up to something for sure but me being me, I accepted. I did love free stuff and was kinda excited to see what the store was. After bagging everything he made sure to slip his hand around my waist again this time even lowering his hand a little. I clear my throat but he just smiles in response keeping his hand there.

I try to make conversation without having it being awkward "So what's the store?" He chuckles "You will see. Be patient Mire-chan. You will definitely enjoy it." I wanted to click my tongue when I heard the gossip surrounding us of how we were such a good looking couple and how they wished their boyfriend would go shopping with them. Well, If they only knew he was just my perverted boss then they would be so disappointed. Plus even if he was my boyfriend I wouldn't be shopping with him. Men, after all, hated shopping with a passion so why drag them along? Well, Hisoka was different than other men, I do admit.

Finnaly we get in front of the store and my eyes go wide in shock as he smiles "This is it~" My eyes don't know where to look before they flicker to Hisoka's amused face "You're not getting me in a store like that!" He gives me a little squeeze on the butt and I fight back to yelp out in pain. It was still really sore after what happened last night. I can't believe the pain would still carry on to the next day. The stupid cat hit me that hard. I had to stop calling him a cat too. I really don't know what he is. A human? A Cat? A mix breed? Some sort of alien species like those horror movies? I shuttered thinking about that possibility.

His arm around my waist gets tighter and I shutter as he drags me along "Oh but you are. You already said you were~" I look in horror again my eyes growing large at the sign in big red numbers stating, ages 18+, then to the contents of the store again. I wanted nothing to do with stuff like this. People are really going to start spreading rumors in a town such as this one but he still drags me into the store that's playing rock music.

I shut my eyes wanting to kill Hisoka at the moment. I couldn't believe this! Never in a million years what I have thought this would happen.

...

...

I hit my head against the apartment door as I held bags for Feitan in one hand and then in the other from _that shop_. Hisoka had embarrassed me in front of everyone telling me to get this and that. In the end, he had gotten me some lewd things that I ended up accepting because I was weird when it came to free stuff. I just couldn't ever find myself to throw them away even though knowing how lewd they were. I take my keys from my pocket sluggishly not getting much sleep last night due to Feitan being the way he was.

I put the key in the lock turning it before twisting the handle to the door. Once opening the door, the apartment was oddly silent and dark, the only light coming from the windows which had the curtains pulled back. I had opened the window before I left since it was oddly warm for an autumn day and a gentle breeze blew the curtains back and forth letting the afternoon sun seep in allowing me to see. I was used to being greeted at the door by Feitan but this was the first time in months he wasn't there waiting for me. Probably because he was human. I had no idea where he currently was, though. It was too dark to see.

I stepped in setting the bags down on the kitchen table along with my keys and phone. I hated coming home to this silence. I didn't even hear a meow or anything. I shut the door behind me locking it and just when I went to turn I felt hands push me against the door my back faced to them so all I could do was stay awkwardly in that position. I could only guess who it was, hearing his voice only confirmed it, "Human where were you? I'm hungry." His voice sounded like he just woke up, what a damned lazy cat human, sleeping this whole time so peacefully while I was busy. It was the same thing when I left for classes or work when he still was a cat. He got to sleep all day while I worked my butt off.

I replied sighing "I had to go out and get you clothes and other things." He got silent sniffing near my neck before pulling back and sneering "You reek of Hisoka. I can smell him here..." He turned me over roughly to look at him sniffing around my chest "Here too..." His eyes looked into mine with hatred and jealousy written all over his face "His scent is all over you! Why?" I swallowed I knew cats were possessive but this was a little much "Calm down. He just helped me out today. I didn't know what to get you so he helped with that." He curled his lip "It doesn't explain why the scumbags scent is all over you. He touched you everywhere his filthy paws could touch, just to piss me off."

I replied trying to calm him "Feitan he does that with everyone not just with me and he didn't do it to piss you off specifically... Now go bathe and try on the clothing I got you." He clicked his tongue looking at my neck with narrowed eyes that was covered cause of the turtleneck I was wearing despite how warm it was out. He probably was thinking he wanted to bite me again just to insert his dominance but my covered neck only pissed him off further. He let go of me his ears on top is his head blending in with his hair because they were flat "Stupid human. Do you not realize he's trying to court you? He's purposely trying to steal you away from me."

He sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen tables clearly pissed. His eyes drifting towards the glittery bag on the table specifically from that shop. He sneered at it, reaching out to it grabbing it but my breath caught in my throat yelling from my spot at the door "Wait don't! That's mine!" I go to take it from him but he moves quickly the towel around his waist falling off him. I yelp covering my eyes and he only laughs. I hear him dig through the contents of the bag and I could hear the disgust clearly written in his voice "What do you need these for? Such flimsy panties. They would barely cover anything on you." He continues being a brat digging through the bag throwing everything on the table.

He finally gets to the last item that wasn't panties and I knew exactly what it was because he gave a disgusted grunt with it "What? You plan on sucking someone off with this. What a dirty little slut you are." I blush. That was what Hisoka put in last. Something really lewd. I didn't even want to say the words in my head but they were edible cock rings called dick lips, coming in three different flavors. I didn't even know such a thing existed but he made me get it saying I might need it one of these nights or days. I stutter "I-I didn't get that. Hisoka did."

He hummed "Oh? Then they were gifts from him and you kept them? What about my gifts that I gave you? You threw them all away like they were trash." Still, with my eyes covered, I asked confused, "What gifts? All you gave me were dead things-Oh..." That's right cats think those are gifts to their owners. Great now I have him angry and he isn't a cat that I can't just push away. The next thing I felt was him gripping my chin tightly "You know how long it took me to catch those for you? All of them? Yet you yelled at me and tried burying them, then some you even trashed. Then you go and keep Hisoka's gifts."

I opened my eyes and his eyes seemed like they weren't gray any longer but golden? Narrow gold eyes stared back at me and I froze. They were beautiful but threatening at the same time. I was confused but stunned at the same time. Why were they like this? Being in some sort of trance I reached up touching his cheek making him flinch. He asked raising a delicate eyebrow confused by my actions "What are you doing?" I replied "Feitan your eyes are really pretty. Why did they change color?"

His lips pulled in a frown "They changed?" I nod and he mutters a curse under his breath Pulling away from me, changing the topic as a whole. "Human forget it. I want you to bathe me or else-tch. Why should I explain that to you?" I'm more confused now and I ask ignoring his naked lower half my eyes training on his face "What does that mean? Your eyes changing?" He replies averting his eyes from mine "I don't feel like explaining it. Just get the bath running or I might kill you."

I mutter going to pick the towel off the ground "Ok I get it bossy but I can't bathe you anymore. You have a human body. You're going to do it yourself for now on." I toss him the towel without looking even though I already saw it once, it didn't mean I wanted to see it again. He snarled catching it "What do you mean?" I turn as he ties the towel around his waist, getting the shampoo and conditioner out of the bag along with a black v neck and black jeans. I start taking out the boxer briefs out of the package "Just because it's not right for an adult man and woman to bathe one another. Especially since...Hm, since things can happen. I don't know how to explain it. It's only right when you're together in a relationship."

Feitan grows close "I don't care about what you call relationships its the same thing as being a mated together right?" He stops once getting a few feet away from me. I reply gathering the clothing and shampoo bottles in my arms making my way to the bathroom flicking the light on, Feitan follows like a lost puppy "Yeah its the same thing. Now do you see how it's wrong to bathe each other?" He grows silent his eyes still that golden color watch me as I place everything down on the toilet lid and let the bath water run.

Once the water starts filling the tub I grab the shampoo bottle and place it on the ledge along with the conditioner. I sigh thinking as I sit on the ledge "It will be fine if you cover your lower half with something like the towel." He tsk's "Why would I bring it in the bath with me? The whole point is to bathe naked ." I run my hands checking the water putting some bubble bath in it that I usually put in when I bathed Feitan as a cat. He was being so troublesome ever since he's been human. Causing nothing but problems.

I rub my temples "Listen I can't bathe with you, or bathe you unless you keep the towel around your waist. So when you take your bath and change I will go out and get groceries. Then get lunch on the way back." He glares for some reason probably annoyed with the fact he isn't getting his way. I get up as silence overcomes the both of us, the water filled about halfway already. I loved this bath, it always filled so quickly. I look behind me about to face forward "Ok, I'm going to l-" I was cut off guard suddenly when he shoved me making me fall back into the bath. I groan in pain as the water sloshes around me into the floor and my ass and backs hurts from falling in the hard bathtub.

I growl as I open my eyes adjusting myself in the bathtub getting ready to push myself up "What the hell Feitan?!" He then pushes me back and I look at him with widened eyes, he purrs "Opps. It looks like you got dirty. You should bathe with me then." I felt him push me down further so now I was in a sitting down again my clothing clinging tightly to my form. He takes his towel off and I shut my eyes again "Feitan this isn't right!? You're my cat not my lover!" I gasp when I feel him sit across from me and pushes his foot against my crotch "Like I said I should care why? You're my owner and you're neglecting my needs."

I furrowed my eyebrows, I should have known he would have gotten his way no matter what, shitty bratty cat...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the people following and favoriting my story!**


	3. Strawberry

**Chapter Three: Strawberry**

* * *

My eyes were still shut tightly as Feitan sat at the other end of the tub watching me with a sly grin. I just knew he was grinning. I couldn't see but I could just tell. He wiggles his foot in between my thighs "You said only mates do this sort of thing right? Then why don't you consider me one? I have been in your home long enough, longer than any other male most likely." I try to move as it grows silent but he pushes me back down with his foot. I bite my lip deciding to answer him "Because that is just wrong. I love you but not in that way. I love you as my cat."

He clicks his tongue suddenly annoyed "Remove your clothing, brat. You shouldn't be bathing in your clothing." I shake my head "I refuse. It's wrong. I promised myself I would never allow anyone to see me naked until I know for sure we both love each other." I hear the water slosh around me meaning he was moving but luckily the water that was running stopped suddenly. It seemed he just turned off the faucet. He grew silent and so did I before he sighed. He moves again this time nearing me, I freeze in place "Then you leave me no choice, whore." I suck in my breath but I feel him get up the water dripping off of him as he stood.

I raise an eyebrow thinking he was leaving but I suddenly feel him sit behind me. I ask worried "What are you doing?" He pulls me on his lap brushing my wet golden locks to the side and pulling down the turtleneck. Next thing I felt was his teeth sink into the back of my neck. I cry out in pain my eyes opening but seeing nothing in front of me but just the faucet dripping water making tiny ripples in the water. I squirm but he his arm around my waist keeps me in place.

I try to keep my voice low despite the obvious pain of him doing such an odd thing "Feitan!Stop it! What are you doing?" I cry out when he sinks his teeth on the back of my neck further making me grip the ledge of the bathtub. I couldn't think of what the hell this was. It must have been some sort of cat trait.

I groan in pain and he growls against the back of my neck. It hurt like hell especially such an odd place to bite at. After searching my mind I finally realized what this was. Male cats often bit the back of the female's neck of whom they wanted to mate thus forcing them into submission. I heard they don't let go until the female gives up. I cry out "Feitan just stop it already! I'm not your-" I wince when he bites harder cutting me off on purpose, I could feel the pressure of his teeth dig into my skin making a warm substance drip down the back of my neck. Was it blood?!

I panic realizing he was totally serious about what he was doing. I tremble "Please I'm not your mate! I'm not a cat!" This seemed to only agitate him his nails digging into my hip dangerously. I wince and squirm until finally, I realize he wasn't going to let go, his instincts as a male cat telling him not to let go until I was pushed down to submission. I breathe and he sinks his teeth in more, making me yell out in pain and giving in like a female cat would "Fine! I give up! It hurts too much... Do what you want." He lets go, his jaw loosening, his nails no longer digging into my hip. Upon this, I sighed In relief the back of my neck throbbing in pain but it felt better without his teeth sinking into my flesh.

I feel his tongue brush against where he had bitten, and he asks choosing to be more gentle with his words "I'm going to take your shirt off. Is that ok? Some blood dripped down your back. It needs to be washed." I nod losing the fight in me and he tugs up my shirt pulling the gross wet heavy shirt off me and throwing it somewhere on the bathroom floor. I shiver against the sudden cold and he runs his wet hand down my back "If you gained weight you wouldn't be cold like this."

I manage to whisper out a small shut up before he moves taking the sponge I usually kept in the shower, off the ledge. He dips it in the water and runs it down my back then up to the back of the neck where the wound was. It felt good to have someone bathe you actually, that is if you weren't forced and you weren't in pain. He picks at my bra strap next "Why do humans wear so much of this annoying stuff. I don't get it." I glance down at the water replying "Because it's just improper to wear no underwear underneath your clothing... Anyway, leave it on. I don't want to be all the way naked in front of you. Especially in a position like this."

He scoffs leaving it alone for now actually listening to me. Instead, he pulls me closer to him "So I'm not good enough? Whatever. Should I bite you again?" I shake my head water dripping at the ends of my hair into the water "No. Why would you hurt me like that again? If anything you're being a bad cat not listening to anything I say but yet you do it. Didn't I tell you we shouldn't bathe together yet this is what you do..." He replies, "You shouldn't worry about such useless things. So what If I saw you naked. I have seen other women naked before. Anyway, I should be the only one allowed to see you like that."

I take my hand hitting the side of his thigh a little ticked. I don't know maybe I was pissed about him seeing other women before. I couldn't really think of a reason as the why I was acting sorta jealous. He seethes gripping my wrist I hit him with "What was that for, you whore?!" I glare at him "For being a pervert. You shouldn't just throw words things around like that. You're human, not some feral cat anymore. I will choose who can see me naked and who can't. You being not one of them."

Again he sinks his teeth into my already bruised and hurting neck and I whimper. I hit his thigh again chanting in pain "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you...Why do you have to be like this?" Again I grip the ledge arching my back forward in pain. I hear Feitan mumbled against my neck with a low growl, "Give up. Say that you're mine and no one is allowed to touch you but me. Say it!" I whimper out a small 'no' not knowing why I was even fighting him. He's not a human who gives in but a cat who gets his way not matter what. I hit him again in the thigh but he still doesn't budge.

Finally, the pain in the back of my neck shoots through my body and I scrunch my face in pain. He left me no choice but to say it. No matter how many times I hit him his jaw refused to loosen. I mumble quietly my voice quiet, and ashamed of myself "I'm yours and no one is allowed to touch me but you..." He lets go this time not licking me but tracing his fingers on my throbbing bite wound. "Did you see what you made me do? Your skin is punctured and bruising badly now where I bit you. If you wouldn't fight this and let it come naturally it wouldn't be a problem. Let your instinct take over. It will tell you what's right."

I ask suddenly allowing myself to fall back into his chest lazily giving up totally, I didn't want to be bitten again "Instinct? I told you I'm not a cat. So I can't feel what you do. So what's confusing you in thinking I'm your mate? I'm just your owner..." He looks down at me as I sink into his chest him deciding to reply by tracing his old bite wounds from yesterday "Because you smell different than any other female I met. Your smell drives me insane, It's too strong. I just want to fuck you against anything. It's hard to stop myself sometimes." He breathes in my scent stopping to do so "Especially when you fight me. Your scent gets so arousing. Stimulating me to do things I normally wouldn't do..."

I shut my eyes "See that's why this is a problem. All you want is my body and then you will be done with me. Plus I took care of you as my cat for months. It can't just change in a day or two. It will take time. Just give me time Feitan. You're probably a little confused with your new body too. You might change you mind." He groans replying, "My nose is always right, I know when I smell my mate. I still thought of you as my mate from the day you brought me here as a cat, though, I was never aroused like this I just knew mentally who you were and for your information, I wouldn't just fuck you and leave. I will always be around to protect what's mine. Especially with the possibility of you carrying kittens after we mate."

I blush this was just too much, "Feitan can you try forgetting your instincts for now. You're human and I need time. Let's just get you washed up. Then I will leave to get groceries. Ok?" He scoffs "Yeah whatever I'm going with you. You never buy any good food. Not enough meat. You also never eat enough and hardly buy anything for yourself. You need to start eating more with the winter coming around. It gets cold so I need you plump by then, to keep me warm." I click my tongue moving off him. He still has weird fetishes like a cat too. Biting and trying to get me fat so he can use me as a human bed to keep him warm. Those needed to stop as soon as possible.

"If you want to keep warm why don't you eat more huh?" I scold, picking up the shampoo bottle. He replies as I keep my eyes trained on the ceiling moving behind him so I can wash his hair "I don't need to be nor do I want to be and I don't want you sickly. I'm healthy unlike you." I squeeze behind him because the bath was a little wider than usual and sit behind him. I focus on his dry hair getting the cup I had on the ledge "You're healthy huh? This is the cat who always gets kitty colds every month." I scoop some water up and he replies snottily "That was because your body wasn't fat enough to keep me warm. Just all bones. If you just-"

I cut him off dumping water over his head, he hisses but I slick his hair back and out of his eyes. I hear him call me a bitch under his breath but I ignore him. I put some strawberry shampoo in my hand and I start massaging his scalp with it. He sniffs the air and sneers "I don't like that smell. It smells too feminine." I ignore him continuing to massage his scalp and he eventually gives in quieting down. Feitan, after all, enjoyed these baths as a cat so it was only natural he did as a human. He mutters leaning into me shutting his eyes "Fuck, that feels nice. You should give me baths more often..."

I get the cup filling it with water and I tilt his head back. He opens his eyes to which were back to their original gray color and I dump the water just so it gets his hair and doesn't get in his eyes. He looks at me studying my face before I feel my cheeks flush "What? Why are you looking at me?" He replies as I continue to wash the shampoo out of his hair his eyes looking to my lips "I always wondered when you humans touch lips is that an invitation to mate? It always confused me when watching you humans." My face grows hot "No. It's a sign of love usually, telling someone they're special to you through actions. That's sort of what it's like. I don't know how else to explain it."

He leans away from me sitting up "Oh that's all?" I go to ask for the conditioner but he cups my jaw making me freeze. I look at him and he leans in pressing his lips to mine, my shocked eyes still open as he stares before gently shutting his eyes. I noticed his lips were smooth and I got lost. Pushing my lips into his making his finger twitch that was resting on my cheek. This felt oddly _nice_. He pulls away and I wanted to experiment more but I stop myself. Jesus what was I thinking.

"I feel weird. I still don't understand human bodies that much. I just know I'm really hot right now..." He explains groaning like he was in pain. In my head, I take his last sentence to heart, looking down at his chest that had water dripping down it from his hair. He really did look hot. I fight the thought away shaking it from my head, he was talking about his temperature. He sighs deeply frowning to himself "Whatever. I will just ignore it for now. Bitch, I'm done with the bath." I raise an eyebrow "Ok. I suppose just washing your hair with shampoo will be fine for now. I will get out first then. I need to change so I will leave you to figuring out how to put on the clothing I left don't forget the black boxers go on first."

"Tch, I get it just get out. I feel weird." He complains leaning back in the tub. Now he was just being weird, maybe he was feeling sick or something? I mumble a soft ok, my wet pants dripping on the floor and I quickly slip out of the bathroom shutting the door behind me. As soon as I did I strip quickly out of my icky clothing. Locking the door to my bedroom just in case he comes out quickly. Hopefully, he could handle putting on clothing by himself.

...

...

"Tch, why do I have to wear this again?" He asked pulling the hood wanting to take it off. Feitan had luckily managed to get his clothing on by himself figuring it out quite quickly without my help. Although, he bitched and complained about how uncomfortable they were. I did good too with the little shopping trip with Hisoka. They fit him perfectly beside the jeans were a little long on him, just a bit, the shirt fit well and I had given him one of my oversized hoodies just in case it got cold during the evening while we were out.

He mostly gave me a hard time about brushing his hair and drying it along with brushing his teeth. Swatting my hand away and in the end he did everything himself. He didn't want me touching him after he said the 'I felt weird' incident in the bathroom after we had kissed. I replied looking down at the list I had written for groceries, leaning on the cart I had "Because of your ears dip shit." He frowned at me snatching the list from my hands his eyes looking it over and he sneers "Such a small list. You plan on living off this?" He shreds it and I feel like hitting him but hold back due to being out in public.

He then looks over all the meat throwing whatever appealed to him the most he threw in the cart. I raise my voice slightly as he throws more in, meat was the most expensive thing going in the supermarket "Hey don't go crazy! Meat is expensive you know?" He looks at me continuing to throw all sorts of different kinds of meat in the cart "So?" He was such a brat, he sounded like a child pouting who would throw a fit if he didn't get what he wanted so not wanting to cause a scene, I stayed silent. Eventually, he stopped until his eyes wandered to something. Whatever caught his eye he walked over towards it.

I followed behind him getting strange glances with how much meat was piled in the cart. I ignored the looks and watched Feitan instead. He looked down at the pastries stopping in his tracks, his eyes looking over each and every one of them "Brat do you like sweets?" I sigh "I do but I don't eat them often cause they're fattening." Then I realized what I said. I was so dumb sometimes. I forgot about his goal to get me fat or plump as he said it by the winter. To me, it was the same thing. Whatever I just wouldn't eat it if he ended up getting it for those purposes. The stupid cat better learn his place. I need to keep my figure, not losing it for such dumb purposes such as to keeping him warm and comfortable.

He smirks picking up a plastic container of eclairs "Oh perfect then. For you, though." I roll my eyes "You're just getting those. No more. I still have to get other things like milk, bread, and cereal." He picks up another ignoring the entire sentence I said this time it was a box of donuts "You have been living on those meals ever since I arrived. You will be eating other things from now on. Full meals no shitty tidbits." I fight the urge to put everything back. This was the reason for him wanting to come. Just so he could put whatever the hell he wanted in the shopping cart. Stuff I didn't need around the apartment.

He then throws cookies, small cakes, and pies in the cart. I say, trying to add up all the cost in my head "I don't have that much of a sweet tooth. There's no way I'm eating all this. Cats don't even have a sweet tooth. They can't even taste anything." He snorts walking away looking around for anything that catches his eye "Your right we don't. I can't taste shit. This is all for you." I strum my fingers on the handle of the cart, pouting slightly he was actually wanting to go through with this. Well if anything I can just have Gon come over. He always was willing to get free food from anyone or share it. I often caught him actually strangely sharing his food half the time with his cat Killua.

I sigh deeply as I follow Feitan as he curiously explores all the food on the shelves until he stops at the liquor. Oh no. He picks up the nearest bottle with Chinese lettering on it. He mutters looking down at the bottle with some recognization written on his face "Baiju... Human, I want this." I shush him "I told you to stop calling me that! In public you call me Sumire. Ok?" He gives me a usual deadpanned look putting the bottle in the cart along with snatching some whiskey off the shelf "Tch, I get it." I ask with a raised eyebrow "Feitan have you ever drank before?" Thank god I was over twenty-one or else he would have thrown a hissy cause he seemed to like drinking a lot.

He replies grabbing another bottle but this time it looks like wine I couldn't read the writing on it as he just placed it the cart with everything else "Of course I have. More times than you can imagine. I can also handle my liquor quite well but can you?" He moves on losing his interest in anything in the aisle. Was he trying to challenge me on purpose? I might have worked at a bar but I normally didn't drink unless it was a special occasion like a birthday or holiday other than that I didn't. I wasn't like others my age who constantly wanted to party I was more the stay at home horror geek more than anything.

He stops again this time staring at a few samples they had laid out. It looked like they were selling a new brand of frosting so they had small cake sized bites laid out on individual plates. He seemed to take interest and I followed leaving the cart behind for now. There was no one else around just a few of the samples were taken off the table. He picked the fork with the plate. I ask "Do you want to try it?" He raises an eyebrow examining the cake then looking towards me "No, you try it. I told you I can't taste sweets." He then picks it with the plastic fork bringing it towards my mouth. I blush but not wanting to make a scene just in case others came around and I clamp my mouth around the fork.

I did admit it tasted pretty good especially since I was hungry and didn't eat anything at all today, the taste lingered on my tongue making me want more. He asked pulling the fork away from my mouth "How did it taste?" I replied after chewing and swallowing my food "Good. Why don't you at least try it? You might be able to try sweets now." He throws the plate and fork in the trash bin rested against the table "No I'm not interested in it. I just wanted to try feeding you. I saw it on tv a couple of times. Usually, it was a bit more messy, though." I raise an eyebrow going back to the cart "That's strange you didn't pick up any strange feeding fetishes, did you? From whatever you were watching."

He grows quite as he follows me back and I began to chuckle "You must of since you want me to put on weight. I heard about stuff like this. It's super weird." He watches me sneering, "Tch, I only want you to gain weight because of different reasons. I'm not going to be weird about it."I tease leaning on the cart pointing to a woman who was severely overweight for someone her size "You like fat women, don't you? Like her? Yeah, that's it! Must be."

His sneer grows worse after following my gaze "No. Why would I like fat bitches? I just don't want you anorexic and I want to be comfortable this winter unlike the last. To which you are but... the fat would look good on you. You will be like that soon." It seemed I pissed him off as he takes off in a huff ahead of me but he did seem to be a bit playful with the last two sentence, just for teasing purposes I suppose. I then hear a girl behind me shopping muffle a laugh and she covers her mouth, averting her eyes away from mine. I blush. The fucker did it on purpose. He knew people were behind me. I wanted to kill him.

I push the cart and I see him walking ahead and he grins back at me realizing exactly what he had done. I catch up to him "Asshole what was that for?" He replies sarcastically, "What? Were you embarrassed? Then you shouldn't bring up strange topics in public." I was about to argue back but then I shiver as I look over my shoulder. Oh shit. I look at the blonde man waving happily at me from a distance. Pariston or more like Professor Hill. He probably wondered why I wasn't in class today. I wave back weakly with a small forced smile. I shrink away grabbing onto Feitan's wrist "Come on we're leaving now!"

He narrows his eyes "Don't you need other things? Like your stupid milk and bread?" I reply, "Those can wait. I need to get away from him. He gives me the creeps. Just something bout him I never liked." Feitan looks over his shoulder remaining oddly quiet. Usually, he would have said some sly remark or asked if he was bothering me but nothing slipped passed his lips. He just stared at Pariston with narrow eyes as I drug him away.

...

...

After loading up the car Feitan sat on the passenger side still remaining quiet, he seemed to be in deep thought. Not even sending a glance my way. I put the keys in the ignition looking over to Feitan quirking an eyebrow "Feitan you alright?" I seemed to break him of his thoughts glancing towards me "Yeah why?" I start the car up turning the key and I reply "Because after seeing Pariston you kinda sort of froze up." He goes to reply but I hear a loud knock on my window suddenly, making Feitan go to his cat instincts and hissed loudly from being scared from the unexpected visitor at the window.

I even jumped and I turn to see Pariston smiling almost sparkling if he could. That's funny he just kinda popped up there, you think I would have seen him in the mirror or something beforehand. I roll down my window sheepishly turning to the everyday average person "Oh hi Professor Hill. What do you need?" He replies, Feitan remaining silent in his seat the whole time "Oh Sumire-chan hello! I just wanted to give you your homework you missed out on today!"

He adjusts his shopping bags on one arm and opens his suitcase and hands me a few papers. I take them from his hand gently "Thank you very much." He smiles more "No problem! I missed your presence in my class today. I hope you feel better soon Miss. Stone and see you soon!" He gave me one more wave walking back to his car that was parked a few feet away from mine. It was probably one of the best cars in the parking lot, It even sparkled like his attitude. I don't know why but all the girls in my class liked him because of how _nice_ he was to his students but me, on the other hand, was creeped out by his presence even though he never got creepy with me.

He was so weird, though, clearly, I wasn't taking a sick day off yet he said get well soon. I sigh deeply rolling up my window Feitan having nothing to say to what just happened. Ok, now this is turning out to be a weird day. I pull the shift in between the seat, putting the car in reverse and pull out of the parking lot. One more time looking out the rearview mirror but Pariston's car was already gone.

...

...

I sit at the kitchen table pushing my pen against my lip, looking down at my homework. I was greatly irritated I had to do this. I just didn't feel like it all though who did want to sit and do homework? Then after getting lost in reading over my work I hear the meat I was cooking sizzle on the pan and I put my pen down. "Shit" I cursed realizing I had forgotten I was cooking. I take the spatula I rested on the counter and flip both the hamburgers. Luckily neither of them were burnt. I sigh resting my hand against the stove but move it dumbly across the hot pan.

I retract my hand hissing in pain, holding my now throbbing thumb and throw curses about. Feitan watches me lazily from the sofa, curious as to what I did as his ears perked up at such sounds. He puts down the book he was reading making me think of how he knew how to read with him being once a cat. He gets up, giving me a bored expression once reaching the kitchen "What did you do now idiot?" I turn the faucet on and run my thumb under the cold water replying softly "I burned myself."

He steps close to me leaning against the counter watching me soothe my burn "You're stressed. Why don't we nap after we eat?" I turn the faucet off, my thumb feeling better already "I can't. I have homework to finish up." He clicks his tongue "Forget it. Just finish it in the morning like you usually do. It's good to nap after you eat. We used to do it a lot." I move away from him taking two glass plates from the cupboard and set them down on the counter. I consider what he says "Maybe... it depends if I feel like it." I unwind the bread ties and take out two buns putting them each on the plates.

Feitan watches me as I take the spatula scooping up each hamburger and drag them to the plates. I put them on the buns and I asked, "Do you want salt on yours?" He curls his lip in disgust "I hated when you salted your food. No. I will eat it as is." I shrug my shoulders up and down reaching for the salt on the counter salting just one "Ok your loss. It tastes better with salt." Eventually, we sit down opposite of each other. I take a bite of mine and look down to my homework playing with the pen. The problems were so hard sometimes. After taking another bite I continue to play with my pen before looking to Feitan.

He was a dainty eater and hardly eat anything on his plate. Picking and pulling at his food even though all you have to do is bite into the burger. I smirk before looking down at my homework rereading the problem over again trying to brainstorm about it. I take another bite and I feel Feitan's leg nudge mine underneath the table "Stop stressing over it. Let me see." I slide him the paper and say thinking I was smarter than him, taking another bite of my food, talking with my mouth full "You probably can't understand it. Since you know you're a cat and everything."

He glares at me before reading the problem or maybe even pretending to seem smart. He looks up at me "Your stupid if you can't understand this. Let me see the pen?" I roll him the pen, resting my arm on the table "Don't mess it up on me with your kid drawings or unintelligent writing." He glares again clicking the pen and begins writing to which seemed like our handwriting even in Japanese. How can he write and read? I take another bite of my food before I get up getting a drink. The salt making me thirsty.

I grab a soda from the fridge and ask while I was up "Do you want a soda Feitan?" He thinks for a moment before replying from his seat the pen stopping for only a moment "Just water, no sugary drinks. They're gross." I nod setting the soda on the table before getting a glass from the cupboard walking over to faucet and filling it with water. I set it next to his plate to which hardly seemed like he eaten anything on his plate. Well, it was hard to tell since he picked at his food ripping it apart.

I resume eating looking at Feitan who was not only writing for the first problem but started on the rest only stopping to sip at the water every now and then. I watch him amazed he can write so fast as I open my soda taking sips of it as well.

...

...

Eventually, I finish all the food on the plate and he still writes more. I decide to speak "Feitan why don't you eat more? Don't worry about my homework." He glances up at me but looks down on the paper "Hold on I'm almost done. Also, I'm full already. You eat it. Don't let it go to waste." I glare at him, he talks about me and how I should eat more. He hardly ate anything on his plate. After sitting there he pushes the plate towards me realizing I wasn't eating his share too.

"Why don't you try eating it? You hardly eat." I say with a raised eyebrow. He replies in an irritated tone "I told you I'm full. So like I said don't let it go to waste." I click my tongue taking the part he didn't rip apart. He resumes writing the last problem happy I decided to eat his share too. Well, at least I'm maybe going to get my homework done, if what he was writing down made any sense.

After some time passes the pen stops and he slides my the paper giving me his bored look "Done." I look down at the paper he slid me after finishing the last bite of his meal he couldn't finish. I almost choked on my food because the answers he put down were the most intelligent answers I had ever read for college work. I look up at him "I thought you were a cat?!" He replies finishing up his water "I was. To me, it was simple paperwork, a child could do it. Now let's go nap. I'm tired."

I finish up my soda a little less stressed without my homework to do, I still couldn't believe what he wrote down, his handwriting might be a little messy but that was all "Ok I guess. Thank you." I get up from my chair following Feitan to the sofa. I could start getting used to having him around if he did stuff like this.

...

...

 **(Third Pov)**

Feitan awoke on top of Sumire who passed out shortly after their meal. It didn't take her long. He would have said roughly a little over two hours had passed and she was out cold, unmoving to any touches. He moved a little making sure not to disturb her but took his fill of her peaceful expression he seen more than once. Her once lively light green eyes shut in sleep and her long blonde hair sprawled out beneath her body and fell softly around her small shoulders, her white skin bruised on her neck pleased him to no ends and he enjoyed tracing them with his fingers though he held back on doing so afraid to wake her.

After fully removing himself off of her he sneered. He had been controlling his actions despite the aroma lingering around her had grown in size much to his irritation. It was getting harder and harder to control his actions. So therefore if she wasn't going to take care of the problem he had to find a tempory substitute before he pounced on her against her will. That was the last thing he wanted was her to hate him because of such a thing, preferable she had to be mewling for him to take her and only then. But he wasn't one to be patient especially with Hisoka and others trying to take what belonged to him.

He carefully shut off the lamp and made his way to the kitchen quietly. He would have fun exploring what the human body was capable of doing tonight. He was sure of it. The human females prowling at night as if constantly in heat would be lingering in a couple hours begging for money and howling for sex. He would see what mating with a human would feel like, hopefully, it lived up to his expectations and he could learn what felt best for human women so he could seduce Sumire. He smirked letting his imagination take over; however, he would have to imagine the female as Sumire for the night in order for it to work. All other females were disgusting when compared to her. He took one more look at the sleeping female on the sofa getting a good visual before slipping out of the apartment.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	4. Runt of the Litter

**Chapter Four : Runt of the Litter**

* * *

It had been a month since Feitan has been human. He wasn't being perverted anymore rather he just slipped out of the room a lot when I occupied it. He refused to sleep with me anymore or take naps with me, he didn't ask for baths either anymore to which was maybe a good thing for me but I was starting to get lonely. The only time he showed was when we eat together but even then he would read strange books with gruesome art. I enjoyed horror but that was a little too much. Some even leading to pornographic content in strange ways.

I sat at the table finishing up an essay on my laptop. Feitan ignoring my presence as a whole. Normally he would have been bothering me but this was turning into an everyday habit for him. My eyes looked up and yet again he had his nose stuffed in a book but sitting in the chair near the sofa. It seemed he caught onto me looking as his eyes lifted from the content to me. They didn't hold any threatening menacing glares or anything of the sort, just curiosity but I resumed typing on my laptop acting like I was never looking in the first place. After a little while, I finished it up shutting the lid saving the document to my computer.

I pick my phone off the table and slide into my pocket. Taking my coat hanging on the back of my chair and slipping it on. It was now early November getting colder as I spoke. I had work in a couple hours and It took me time to drive there. Freakin Hisoka called me in earlier just because someone called out sick suddenly. I grab my purse but before I could leave Feitan slips out into the kitchen. He asks looking at the attire I was in, "Where are you going? I thought you didn't have work for another couple hours."

I chose to be sarcastic since I was a little hurt from the way he was acting lately "Oh? So now you're interested in what I'm doing. I'm going to hang out with Hisoka at the bar since at least he holds conversations with me like a normal human being, unlike someone." I button up my jacket and whip open the door. He shows pure irritation on his face, his eyes even flickering to gold and a crease in between his eyebrows forming.

"Sumire!" I hear him call my name with anger but I slip out shutting the door in his face. He must have been ultra pissed but not only was he acting strange he been slipping out of the house at night like a weirdo, then comes homes at the crack of dawn, bathes himself and rests on the sofa for half the day. The weird patterns were really pissing me off since he always smells of horrid perfume after and I can only imagine what he was doing the night before. I had wondered if he really had lost interest in me as a mate and found another woman to settle with.

Well, it should be good for me then. I wouldn't have to worry about it but then what were these stupid chest pains I was feeling. I had to get over it, he was my cat and nothing more. It would be strange to think of my cat as my stupid lover. Really strange.

...

...

I feel Hisoka's stare linger for awhile as I put on the outfit he wanted me to wear in order to attract more customers in the bar. It was a low cut tank top revealing much cleavage and the skirt was defiantly too short for my liking. He smiled in approval as I step back out onto the floor and I was about to go behind the bar but he asks "Sumire have you gotten butt implants recently?" I glare at him as he gropes and squeezes my bottom making me squirm and swat at his hand causing a yelp to leave my throat unintentionally attracting the attention of patrons.

I blush and he continues like its everyday behavior, talking like nothing happened "Nope, you just gained weight but it's the right place. That's good. Maybe that new body will attract more customers. Your arse has a cute shape now. It's well-rounded now." All I could think about is Feitan being the cause of that. The stupid cat had food lingering around that he knew I would eventually eat if left out on the counter since they were just sitting there. Those stupid overly fattening sweets. That's why I didn't want them around in the first place.

I didn't gain much only about six pounds, nevermind that was a lot for a woman in the short time's span of a month and I was only 5'3'. Thank God like Hisoka said, the weight went straight to my ass a little to my thighs but not a lot. I would be sure to yell at Feitan when I got home. Telling him enough was enough although it was basically me who decided in the end what I was going to eat but still. The long dark haired man sitting on the bar stool watched with uninterest but slid me his card his finger scrolling down his phone, going through the news "Let me know if you want to sue him. I will gladly help you." Hisoka whines at the man with a pout "Illumi why are you so mean I thought we were friends~"

The man known as Illumi glared up at Hisoka sneering while taking a sip of his drink "You have friends? I didn't know." I sigh, the two fought often about stupid things but I didn't know his name up till now. I sigh taking his card "I will keep it in my mind." Hisoka whines "You guys are always so mean. You know what..." He points at me and glares, which wasn't really a glare if that was his aim, it didn't look half as bad as Feitan's it was more like a pout than anything, "You have a weird obsession with your cat..." then he switches to Illumi pointing a finger to him "and you have a weird obsession with your brother... you knows he's infested with f-" Illumi throws his drink on Hisoka causing him to pause. What was he going to say? Friends perhaps or something else? But why would he say infested with friends? It wouldn't make sense.

The dark haired man's aura turned threatening "Kill does not have anything of the sort! If anything you do Hisoka! I can tell by looking at you." He sits back down and Hisoka looks down at his clothing in disgust making his frown linger, "Sumire I will be back. Can you manage the bar with Kaori while I'm gone?" I look around, there weren't many people, just a couple who were playing pool enjoying the music and a couple others who sat alone. They looked really mean and tough looking but there were always people like that around in this type of place "Yeah I suppose. Where is Kaori speaking of which?"

Hisoka sighs, using a towel behind the bar to wipe his face of the liquid going in the back room "She's with her boyfriend in the back. I will get her before I leave. Sometimes she's such a useless server. I swear. The only good about her is her breasts." I sigh and Illumi looks up at me sliding me his glass "Oh, sorry to bother but can I have another drink the last one ended on Hisoka. It can be anything. I don't care." I take the glass from him "Yeah that's what I'm here for after all. Can I offer you the special today?" Illumi looks back down at his phone scrolling again "Sure."

...

...

Feitan pants against the female's inner thighs still angry with what happened earlier today. Sumire frustrated him to no ends sometimes and she still was being troublesome with the fact of not allowing him to touch her. The female who he had yet to know the name of, who he had been bedding for the past month, yelps as he gets rougher, applying pressure to her thighs as he pulls away from her womanhood looking down at the female. She was the exact opposite of Sumire. Tan skin, blue eyes, and short black hair cropped to her ears. Her body was really curvy and her breasts were large, her bottom was small and wasn't as plump as Sumire's, to which he noticed the most these days. This woman was ugly and he wanted nothing more to feel Sumire against him now that she gained a little. She no longer looked sickly.

She looked really _good_. The visuals of Sumire stimulates him. The female whines to Feitan as he suddenly flips her over so she laid on her stomach. He lifted her hips up making her go on all fours. Feitan roughly enters her from behind making the female gasp out in pain, he gave her no warning to adjust to his size which had to take some time to get used to due to him having a larger than average size but he didn't care if it took her time to adjust.

The female whines with an undefined accent gripping the sheets tightly "Hey, not too rough. I had other customers tonight y'know? I'm sore all over. Dammit, why does such a short man like you have such a filling size? Ah!" He covers her mouth hissing because she was ruining the fantasy he had playing out in his mind, "Shut it skank."He pants continuing his rant "You're nothing. You're useless, the only thing you're only good for is sex and even then..." He grunts thrusting into her, sweat dripping down his forehead "You're nothing to me..."

The female was failing to relieve his pent up sexual frustration. His body eventually realizing she wasn't Sumire, his mate, making the aches in his body grow worse. The worst part of it, it wasn't even mating season yet, but that was soon to come. "Fuck." He curses as he thrusts into her again, not having any motivation to go any further, he shuts his eyes, imagining Sumire like this. His breaths grow shallow, his eyes still shut as his body grows extraordinary warm from such impure thoughts of the girl. He leans down leaving kisses down the females back making her shutter because she was not used to that sort of contact.

He grips her waist before brushing his face against her back, his soft hair tickling her back. His voice grows soft, his fantasy leaking into reality "Dammit. Why don't you listen to me?" He pulls out of her and thrusts back into her, going at a pleasurable speed "You're mine...Just mine." She moans as he starts rubbing her clit at the same time as he thrusts into her from behind. "This body.. all mine." He huffs, his grip on her waist growing tighter, his fingers rubbing her matching the same pace of his rough thrusts. His eyes opening only for a moment to realize it wasn't her but he shuts them again wanting more of that fantasy.

He suddenly pulls out of her flipping her over again but this time so she's on her back. He grips the sheets tightly his eyes golden from thinking of Sumire in such ways, looking down at the female before again shutting his eyes imaging the particular female again "I'm not going to go easy on you like the others nights...cunt. So prepare yourself..."

...

...

I sigh as Kaori walks back to the car with me, having to cut an alleyway in order to get to it. The damn set up around here was so strange. She looks up at me popping the gum in her mouth "Hey that man who lives with you he's your boyfriend right?" I go red trying to figure out where the hell she saw Feitan "No he isn't. He's just my uh cousin who's staying with me. Why?" She chews her gum in her mouth loudly looking down at her phone "Oh well that's good. I saw him hanging around a well-known prostitute in this area, he was at her house the other night. Everything goes around in a city like this. Word gets out so easily."

I felt my heart squeeze it felt like someone was crushing it, "Oh..." I feel my eyes sting and it felt like there was a rock in my throat. I was reminded of my mother. I felt sick he would so something like that. Was he even using protection? Did he accidently get her pregnant? Is that why he wasn't sticking around? or did he love her? Did he catch any diseases from her? Fuck. The feelings grow worse weighting me down the more they sink in. My heart throbbed more than what I thought it would have. This is worse than when I felt when being around _her._

Shit, but why did I feel like this? I wanted to smack myself around for being dumb. He was my cat. Nothing more and I don't even know the first thing about him when it comes to his human self. I don't know his age or even his past, how he got this way in the first place or anything of the sort. Kaori looks at me from the corner of her eye "You alright? You look sick?" I replied gripping the handle of my purse that was hanging off my shoulder "Yeah. I'm fine." Then as I continue walking in a daze, I felt something brush against my legs making my almost trip. I grip a nearby dumpster catching myself from falling before looking down at my feet.

I see a blonde-furred and dirty cat who looked up at me with a dumb expression before howling. Kaori stopped and looked at the cat who tripped me, "Oh look its Phinks. I haven't seen him around here in awhile." The cat continued to look at me but this time jumping up on the dumpster giving me a somewhat of a confused look. He swished his tail back and forth while his charcoal eyes looked into mine. I blinked and Kaori laughs "Seems he interested in you too. He won't stop bothering you until you give him food. He will follow you to the depths of the hell until you do." She pats my shoulder smiling before walking away to her car "Have fun!"

The cat known as Phinks continued to look at me but meowed loudly which his meow being deep for a cat. Well he was quite big, much bigger than Feitan. I sigh "I don't have food on me and Feitan will be really mad if I pet you or go near you..." The cat eyes seemed to shine upon hearing his name and he meowed loudly placing his paw on my shoulder looking me in the eye. You know this gives me an idea. If Feitan wanted to be a skanky cat then I can be a skanky owner. I smirk petting him and unlike Feitan he let me "How about I bring you home? Give you a nice warm bath?Feed you? Feitan will be pleased." He meowed loudly again like he too understood what I was saying. I continued to pet him and I said looking at his dirty fur "You really need a bath..."

He only howled happily swishing his tail back and forth as I carried him to my car.

...

...

"I can't believe you managed to go five different rounds tonight. You have the stamina of a porn star." the female said as she lit up a cigarette on the bed still naked. Feitan was already buckling his pants up staying silent wanting to go home and bathe. He enjoyed the sex but it wasn't what his heart wanted or body desired. He wanted Sumire but he couldn't have her, not yet. Not until she gave herself willingly to him but how much longer did he have to wait? Her scent was again driving him insane quite literally. The female on the bed rolled on her stomach taking a drag of her cigarette "Hey you always get so silent after we fuck. You could have at least say something in response."

After buckling his pants up he found his shirt but before he could put it on the female stood, standing in front of him "Why don't you have a drag? It's good to smoke after you have a good fuck." He looked down at the thing the humans were slowly killing their lungs with and he was reminded of that dumb looking litter mate of his who often enjoyed them, he didn't know why he suddenly thought of him either. He hadn't seen him in ages either or the rest of them for that matter. Why would they want to see him when he was the runt of the litter? He sighed taking it from in between her fingers "Is this what you normally do after you fuck someone?" She giggles sitting on the bed making her breasts bounce but he tried not paying attention to that "Yup! You should know that by now. Everyone does it."

He looked down at the cigarette before bringing it up to his lips slowly inhaling it copying what the humans did before coughing. It made his lungs burn and made his eyes water for once in his life. The female on the bed chuckles "I see you're quite new to theses experiences, boy. You must be young." He stifles a laugh adverting his eyes, trying to get used to smoking by trying it again, it was to please Sumire after all, "I'm older than what you might think..." She crosses her legs "Oh? and what exactly is your age?" He inhales again and exhales, his lungs managing not to reject the gross shit that was in the cigarette. "Almost a hundred in five in human years I think... I lost count after so long."

She laughs "You really are funny aren't ya?You say some pretty funny stuff sometimes." He looks at her with a frown, if she knew everything he told her was, in fact, true she probably would be frightened of him. He gives her the cigarette back and she takes it gently from in between his fingers "You said your name was Feitan right? Where did that come from, your mother or father? It's such an unusual name. Chinese perhaps?" Feitan slipped on his shirt grabbing his or more Sumire's jacket off the rotting chair "Neither of them. I didn't know them for very long before I was left...I was named by... Tch, I don't know why I'm telling you this. Forget it." The next moment he slipped out of the room agitated such memories were brought back to him.

She flicked the cigarette smirking as she laid back on the bed "Touchy much? Must have mommy and daddy issues."

...

...

I sink in the bath as I pull Phinks in with me. At first, he fought me on it but he started to enjoy it when I started to clean his fur. Unlike Feitan, Phinks was really vocal and always meowed when he was displeased about something. Now thankfully he was a real cat and not a half breed. I continued shampooing his fur but as soon as I did he was stubborn like a dog and shook getting shampoo everywhere before I could rinse it. I wipe my eyes yelling at him "Hey be more careful." He froze at my yell and I pour water on him in which he howls at me like he was in pain but he clearly wasn't he just didn't like the water poured on him.

"Be quite you." I try shushing him as I again brush his fur. He looked sorta funny with his fur being all wet. Well, speaking of which Feitan did too since he was so tiny. It was pretty adorable, though. At the mention of him in my thoughts, my heart squeezed and I felt like crying, I hated him for making me feel like this. I always wondered why women got into such depression when they got hurt by men. I now knew how that felt like. Even though I was hurt by a man cat instead of a man, which I guess is really pathetic.

My body felt so confused, half of me regretting the idea of liking Feitan in a sexual way while the other wanted to gladly welcomed it with open arms, wanting to kiss him like that time a month ago...wanting to do other things I found were so strange, new emotions opening up in me ever since he did those things. It was like he awoke something inside of me even though I fought against those feelings. My fingers that were shampooing Phinks fur slowly stopped because I was getting lost in all my thoughts. I looked down to the cat who looked back at me curiously as to why I stopped. "You know Feitan is a real jerk." The cat meowed back like he understood what I was saying. Almost like Feitan...almost.

Just then I lie down and pull Phinks on my bare chest. He looks at me with big eyes almost worried like. "What it's not like you're a cat man too..." I drawled out rubbing his ears. I shut my eyes relaxing and eventually Phinks does too. I can't believe I brought home another cat on impulse, a stray at that. What would Feitan think of this, I wonder? He wasn't home like I expected maybe he was with that woman. I open my eyes and just then I heard a growl outside the bathroom door. Snapping me and Phinks out of our relaxed state, Phinks perking up on my chest.

The door smashes open and Feitan was there on high alert, he almost broke the damn door down with as much force he had used. His eyes currently golden in color were fierce, the most threatening I had ever seen them and his ears are back and he immediately looks down at the cat on my chest. I get up immediately gripping the shower curtain around my body and trying to sink into the water to cover myself, "Feitan get the fuck out!" Phinks tries scrambling out of the bath tub but fails miserably at doing so. Kinda like those cats who accidently fall in a bathtub and can't get out. Feitan growls, "Sumire what the fuck is this?!" I start throwing any near objects at which happened to be shower supplies "Just get out! I'm naked! Get out! Get out! Get out! You skanky cat!"

He blocks the flying objects with his arm "You damned bitch!" Just then right when Phinks was in the bath tub a pouf of smoke fills the area. I cough "What the hell?" Finally, the smokes clears and a naked blonde man sits there with a shocked expression standing and yelling at me "Don't freak out!" I scream covering myself further by tucking my legs against my body and Feitan stands more on guard his lip curling back "Phinks! You're dead!" The cat- I mean another cat man yells back "It's not what it looks like. She pulled me on her! It was all her!" I clench my eyes shut soon after my eyes looked at his naked form. Feitan screams back "I would beat the shit out of you if you weren't naked! My scent is all over the damn place! On her no less! You-"

I scream cutting him off, wanting nothing but to dress at the point "Feitan get the fuck out, please!" He hisses now driving his attention to me "Sumire, I believed in you. You dare bring another cat here! Him no less! Then you both bathe naked together! You fucking whore!" I yell back in pure anger at his words, he dares call me that when he sleeping with someone o multiple people "At least I don't sleep with random women on the block! Fucking them every night! I'm sure Phinks wouldn't do something like that. You probably caught some diseases too. I hate you! Just get out! I would never ever want you as my mate! You disgust me! As If I would let you ever touch me again even if you were the last man alive!" Then I realized the words I had said making my chest hurt. My eyes opening in shock and flicking to Feitan. Phinks growing deathly silent.

Feitan's features softened and he looked at me in shock, his ears perked, his eyes big, before he went back to sneering, a mix of hurt and hatred "I see that's how you felt... Whatever! You will be regretting those words soon enough." He left the doorway his ears flat again. I look to Phinks "You too get out! I need to change!" He put his hands up "Ok I get it." I felt just like sinking into the water and drowning myself. I can't believe another cat man appeared. Just when I though I found a normal cat too. maybe it was something I did. I didn't understand it...

...

...

Once getting dressed I was afraid of Feitan of what he was going to do, what he was going to say about it. I opened the bathroom door and looked around meekly. The apartment was oddly silent all I could hear was the clock ticking. I feel my nerves rack up and I appeared out in the living room but neither cat man was in sight. I had no idea where they were. "Feitan? Phinks?" I peered out in the kitchen but he wasn't there either. I went to the bedroom but realized he wasn't there either. I checked the whole apartment head to toe but neither of them were in sight.

I fought back a sob as I slipped down the wall. I hurt him unintentionally. The words just came out one after another. I never wanted to hurt Feitan like that, if that's what happened, I didn't know. He was everything to me. Yes, he was a jerk but I had grown close to him. Now I was going to be greedy, I didn't want to lose him. My mind filled with grief as well as my heart. It was now, of course, I had time to rethink about my decision of going about it that way, I just felt so hurt. I wished I could go back in time and change what I said but what he was doing was hurting me too. If I told him that he probably wouldn't even care, these were human emotions after all and he thought like a cat. My thoughts drifted to their well-being.

I wonder where he had gone? Was he alright? Where was Phinks for that matter as well? Were they both all right?

...

...

Phinks screamed, banging on his owner's glass window totally stark naked, "Elizbeth open the door! Please!" The luxurious woman on the other side of the door glared at him holding onto the damned cat he was now forced to share his household with. The damned said cat more like kitten glared at him nestled in her arms. He glared at Baby before he starts pleading with her again. He hated that cat it looked retarded with its tongue sticking out all the time, he couldn't understand Elizabeth's infatuation with the bugger. "Elizabeth come on! I'm sorry!" He whines looking over his shoulder making sure he wasn't behind him. He had no idea where he was. After he had cut a corner he had lost track of where Feitan had disappeared to but he could still feel the blood lust oozing off of him so he was nearby.

It had turned into a hunt for his hide with his older litter mate as the hunter and him the gazelle which made Phinks decide to run to none other than his owner who he constantly left. He only assumed that was the reason behind her glare and silent treatment because of how he left her for a few days. He needed time especially after what she wanted from him. So he had left not giving her an answer but Phinks felt in danger especially with a wild Feitan running around somewhere. He knew they had strong senses of smell so he was nearby somewhere. He was most likely stalking him right now ready to pounce on him. The problem was he didn't mean for any of this to happen. He just smelt Feitan all over the female back there in the alley and got curious. He wanted to know who she was and he did just that. She was Feitan's mate.

He didn't know he could get so possessive over any female. He was surprised too when he finally found out how to revert given he was in his human form. Since Feiten was the runt of the litter he was always a little slower when it came to learning anything new but he hadn't seen him since he disappeared that day from the litter. Slipping off somewhere in which he and the others couldn't track him down. They only assumed something horrible happened or something caught his interest making him wander off. He was curious as to what happened to him all these passing years and wanted to ask. Chrollo especially would be happy to hear he was at least ok and in the end had even found his mate.

Well, he couldn't help but want to tell Feitan stories of the others when he wasn't getting man hunted anymore. His owner Elizabeth and mate alike still glared and reached for the blinds slowly twisting the wand, ignoring his pleas and knocking on the glass sliding door. "Wait! You can't do this!" The blinds fully shut and he cursed under his breath, in the yard there was a thermal outdoor cat house she laid out for him which even had a thermal bed too. He reverted to his cat form with a pouf of smoke landing on the ground and running to it. Hopefully, Feitan would just leave him alone. He defiantly was no runt anymore given how aggressive he turned. Almost feral. Well, he was always a little feral alongside Machi and the others but it seemed to only gotten worse. Maybe because of his mate, he did notice he had yet to mark her.

Once curling in the large bed he waited and waited but he never came. Maybe he managed to get away and Phinks was worrying over nothing. He waited, still nothing until there was a strum alongside the side of his house. He then smelt the air and realized it was Feitan and the fingers continued strumming against the sides of it moving closer and closer to the entrance, Feitan singing out evilly, "Oh you think you could hide away in your princess cat house and bed forever?"

Phinks then chose now was the time to run and he did but Feitan still being in his human form managed to be quicker grabbing his scruff picking him up. He smiles and eyes were crazed, "Oh. You thought you could run huh?" Just then he reverted unexpectedly making him drop Phinks so he landed on his feet. Phinks looked at the cat who was squirming in a big pile of clothing trying to get out but before he could he darted. Once Feitan managed to get out he darted out after him tailing him. Feitan was always the fastest in the litter no doubt so he caught up quite quickly tackling Phinks to the ground.

He swatted and growled at him but Phinks did the same thing back making them tussle on the ground together. Hisses and spits were heard throughout the yard. Feitan bit Phinks on the ear and he yelped but he got him shortly after biting his tail. The two continued to bite and kick the shit out of each other until suddenly something like water sprayed on the both of them making them freeze and revert into their human forms, both of the men looking confused. Elizabeth snarled "Cut it out Phinks! You and that skanky cat better leave before I get really mad!" Feitan had enough and he snarled getting one more punch in the mix before reverting to his cat form again not wanting to be naked in front of whoever the person was, she smelled of Phinks so he could only assume it was his mate or someone important.

He had enough of everyone for the night and just wanted to kill something and that was exactly what he was going to do now that he had control of reverting whenever he wanted or at least got the hang of thanks to the short lived battle with Phinks. He jumped up over the fence before looking down at Phinks one more time getting yelled at by the female. Well, at least that that was satisfying to see.

* * *

 **To be Continued**


	5. Warm milk and honey

**Chapter Five: Warm milk and honey**

* * *

I open the cabinet taking out cold medicine and swallowing it. I didn't even use the plastic shot glass that came with it I just drank it straight from the bottle. I felt like total shit. I couldn't tell if I was actually sick or were they effects from last night maybe a bit of both. Feitan didn't even come home, well It wasn't like I was expecting it or anything after the events of last night. I sigh sinking into the kitchen table and I look at the counter. Feitan's whiskey bottle was on the counter that he normally drank. I never drank whiskey before but when Feitan did he got happy and sleepy, always ending up napping on the couch after he finished the bottle off.

I wonder if I can feel the same thing Feitan does. I get up from the chair, twisting the cap off and swigging it from the bottle. It was strong and burned my throat on the way day. I can't believe he sipped it like it was nothing. The thought irks me. A memory of him awhile back in the grocery store challenging me. I swallow more no matter how much it burns and how sick I was starting to feel. A headache starting to throb dully in my head and I grow really hot due to being sick.

I might have class in a little while but I will just drink a little. The thoughts disappear from my head as I continue to sip at it. I lean back in the chair relaxing shutting my eyes but failing to fall asleep like I wanted. Not long after I decide I didn't want just a little, I wanted to nap so I drank more and more until my head started to spin. Eventually, the bottle goes empty and I look up at the ceiling in a daze as the feeling of intoxication takes over. I stand, the drink managing to not take fully over my actions yet. I walk out of the apartment not even knowing why I wanted to but a random reason comes to me. I wanted to find Feitan. I missed him. I wanted to nap with him.

The more I walk the more my headache grows, logic not working with me any longer as it slips away from my conscious. I was like one of those retarded drunks stumbling on the streets. I call out drunk once I reach the parking lot balancing myself on someone's car lucky for me the car's alarm didn't go off "Feitan! Where are you? Here kitty kitty!" People looked at me strangely as I continued on my little drunk adventure. I tsk, taking my phone out of my pocket suddenly getting agitated. I wonder where that whore lived? I manage to find Kaori's phone number on my contacts and I dial her stopping and slumping against a brick wall just in case I lost my balance.

" _Sumire? Why did you call? Do you need anything?_ "

I laugh, "Yeah Hello Kaori! I actually do neeeed somethinggg. Where does that whore live?"She gets quite on the other line before answering me.

" _You mean Caramel? She lives on 62 boulevard Ave... Are you alright?"_ I wanted to snort, Caramel. Such a ridiculous name but a suiting name for a prostitute as herself. Strangely it made me crave those stupid caramel candies. I replied slightly slurring my words "I'm fine. Totally fine. I know exactly whereee that is. Thank youuuuu!"

" _Wait Su-_ " Before she could ask any more questions I slid my phone into my pocket and took off down the street. It was close by. I had no idea why I was feeling the way. Such sudden hatred and jealousy filling me. I wanted to yell and scream to get my frustration out and that was exactly what I was going to do. I didn't care about the consequences at the time anyway. I continued bumping shoulders with everyone on the street until I slipped onto the said street Kaori told me. The fucker traveled here every night and slept with this woman that was only a few streets away. I wanted to rip her throat out and I also wanted to make sure he would never do such a thing again.

Wow, I never realized I could ever get so hateful and possessive. I was usually calm but I blame that on the whiskey. I shouldn't have drank so much.

...

...

Feitan cursed as he opened the apartment door. He didn't want to see Sumire not after what she had told him but he had to come home sometime. He would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling particularly hateful towards his mate along with an ache not only in his body but in his heart. It was taboo to say what she had said in his world, It was hard to be forgiven once you hurt a cat's feelings, after all, his kind was known for holding grudges for as long as they lived. Once he opened the door he was expected to be swatted at and yelled at for what he had done but it was totally silent. As far as he knew she didn't have any classes until noon this particular day.

He looked down on the table, his whiskey bottle which was now empty and the remnants of it are a few drops on the table. His eyes also switched to the cold medicine and he knew Sumire well, she would always push herself to work even if she was feeling sick and top of that it looks like she had been drinking a lot. He frowns looking down at his many wounds he got last night from his many fights other than the fight with Phinks but those were nothing compared to his worry he had lingering for her. It was annoying that the feelings were persistent even if he was pissed at her. He only assumed the strong invisible bond to protect her was the cause of his worry because they were mates.

His instinct told him she was finding trouble as the thoughts on what happened last night kept invading his mind. He needed to find her to make sure she was alright. He saw Sumire drunk once as a cat and he knew damn well she got a bit aggressive. He didn't want her picking any fights that she would lose especially since she was intoxicated and out somewhere doing something stupid. Mixing alcohol and cold medicine were not always in the best choices either so that too worried him. He smells the air and her scent heavily lingered around the bottle and the mix of her scent and the booze lead out of the apartment making his worries only double. He pulled his hood up again not wanting to hide his ears and tail since it made his back and head ache. He liked them being in their natural state so he kept it that way unless he needed them hidden.

As he continued following her scent he became worried as the scent lead to none other than that female's home of whom he slept with the past month. His frown lingers imagining as to why she was here but he didn't understand how she found out where the female lived. Eventually, he checks around the back still following her scent and he hears a slapping sound echoing through the air. Thinking it was Sumire getting hurt he bolts but what he sees surprised him.

Once he came into view Sumire was on top of the female pinning her to the ground yelling in her face every time she slapped her already red cheek, tears slipped down his mate's face and he had never seen such a thing, she was in hysterics "Why did you sleep with him?! You know he already-Forget it slut! I just want to kill you! It's useless talking to you!" The female pinned under her growls pissed and knees her in the stomach. Sumire hisses in pain but she still refused to let go of her throwing a punch at her again. He was stunned by Sumire, he never realized how powerful she could be.

The female struggles more but this time kicking Sumire in the side of the stomach making her seethe in pain again. He had enough. He couldn't watch anymore. Especially seeing her body and mind in pain. He didn't want her harmed in any way possible. He wanted nothing more to strangle the cunt for harming Sumire even though she probably wasn't the one to instigate, it was just his instincts taking over. Telling him to do anything in his power to eliminate the danger. To protect his mate from any harm. He forcefully pulls Sumire off the female grabbing her by both of her arms and she struggles, panicking and thrashing in his hold. "Let go of me! Unhand me!" She yells at him drunkenly while kicking him a couple times in her struggles to free herself. His thoughts were she was acting like a wild cat with the amount of hissing, biting, scratching, and squirming she was doing making it difficult for him to hold her without hurting her.

He could smell the strong scent of alcohol on her clothing. It wouldn't take much to see how drunk she was, not only smell but her actions as well. She was the complete opposite of him when he drank. She must have been thinking she would have gotten like him but was she was dead wrong.

She eventually stops thrashing and he feels how hot her body is burning. She was not only drunk but sick, he only guessed she got another cold. She always did when she was feeling stressed about something. The combination tiring her body out rather quickly. She stops struggling, falling into the familiar arms, unbeknownst to him his scent was comforting her. She then shuts her eyes, becoming calm suddenly "Feitan?" He didn't respond, he didn't want to. Not after last night. What she told him, he was being really pathetic about this and wished he could put a hold to his feelings. He didn't know what to say especially now that they were in close contact, the warmth of her body and soft voice helping him to forget his grudge temporarily.

Finally, he sighs "What are you even doing? Nevermind don't answer that, idiot." Her being drunk and sick she suddenly fell asleep on him and in the position she was, her weight digging more on him but he managed to steady her. She was taller than him but that didn't mean he was weaker than her if anything much stronger than what people believed his strength would be at. His eyes look the female on the ground who sits up wiping away blood from her nose and she sneers "I was giving you free services just because you were the only handsome customer I had in a while but those just ended. I don't want to see you or your crazy whore girlfriend again, she fights like a fucking rabid animal." He throws Sumire over his shoulder and his eyes darkened significantly making the female shiver "Don't call her that again or your pretty little neck will be snapped like a twig and don't you dare touch her or as do as much as look at her the wrong way and I won't hesitate to kill you next time I see you."

He walks away leaving the female behind in shock. Well, Sumire better payup for what she caused now. His body won't like the sudden neglect of sex. He was only doing it so he didn't have to touch her but he also did it so he could learn about the female body to please her. He knew she wasn't going to like it but he will just need a few touches tonight to at least calm down the aches he's about to feel. He also had to remember to ask her about what she was thinking when she fought that cunt when she sobered up. He had a good idea what she was thinking but he wanted to hear her say it.

...

...

I groaned turning over in the bed my eyes opening and shutting taking a few seconds to adjust. My head throbbed in continuous pain and my body ached especially sore in certain spots. I can't remember what the hell I even did? I look to the window in my room in which the blinds have yet to be shut so it seemed to be midday. I panic and sit up but I groan grabbing my side regretting the idea of sitting up. Curiosity takes over me and I lift my shirt and see a purple bruise near my rib cage. How did I get it? I stare at it with wide eyes trying to remember but failing to do so. The last thing I remember was when I was at the table sipping Feitan's whiskey he left out. "Fuck" I curse out holding my head in pain. My memories were still a little fuzzy on what happened. I regret that whole idea now. What was I thinking?

Then I hear the door knob turn and I look up to see Feitan a little surprised he was in the apartment. He was half dressed only wearing sweatpants and I should have been embarrassed but I wasn't. He catches my eyes with his own holding my gaze and he looks like he doesn't know what to say, his ears flatten back a little "How do you feel?"He asks and I noticed he was hurt too. He had a few bruises and bites on his chest and bare arms, a few scratches on his cheek as well. It looked like they hurt badly. On top of that, his hand was bandaged.

I reply honestly, "Like shit... I wasn't expecting you to be back." His ears flatten back more and he glares taking it the wrong way "Did you not want me back? Should I leave? Is that what you want?" My eyes go wide and I sit up further "Wait no! That's not what I meant. I'm glad you're back. I was worried you know. You all disappeared last night. Well, it's not like I blame you or anything for leaving."

I sigh trying to soothe my throbbing head by massaging my temples "Listen, about last night. I didn't mean it. So just forget it. I was just hurt too..." His ears go up a little at hearing this and his eyes stop narrowing like they were at me before. He walks further into the room going by my bedside before getting close enough to me to grip my chin making me look up at him "I won't forgive you for what you said but I said I will make you regret those words soon enough but..." His eyes soften just a bit "I can't do much when you went out and got yourself hurt because of me. Your punishment will have to wait." He lets go of my chin sitting down by me.

My eyes linger on his wounded body "How did you get hurt?" He ignores me for now as he sits down by me brushing a few strands of hair behind my ear which wasn't Feitan like at all, he just stared at my face continuing to play with strands of hair, getting lost within in his own thoughts. I ask confused "Feitan?" His eyes look down to his hands entangled in my hair to my eyes at the mention of his name. Switching to gray to gold quite easily. He still never gave me an answer as to why they do that. He pulls his hand away and commands, his normal deadpanned expression taking over the kind of regular look he usually gave me as a cat "Let me touch you." I swallow, stupid had to go ruining the moment, "Feitan not right now. I might get you sick. I'm not feeling well... I hurt and I have no idea why. Just not now.." Of course, he had to pick the worst time to want to touch me.

Like the persistent cat he is, he glares, a crease forming in between his eyebrows "I don't care. You're hurt because you're an idiot. You probably can't even remember anything but I can ease you. I will make you feel _good_." He grabs the back of my neck and I freeze, he hisses growing closer to me, "Fuck, you really are burning up..." After saying that apparently not caring I have a fever he presses his lips to mine again this time more experience that the last and not as clumsy. He first started going at a slow pace before I started moving my lips with his motivating him to do more. I thought of that bitch Caramel and grew agitated she was perhaps the one who taught him how to kiss and I nipped his lip making him pull away.

I turned my head away not wanting to look at him or have him see my face twisted in jealousy because I wasn't his lover or even dating him. I was just his owner if I could still be called that still since he was now a human. His hand grips the back of my neck a little where he bit me once before "I see you grown a bit feisty since I left you. Is it perhaps something I did? Well, I will just have to remind you who's in charge again." He doesn't let me reply as he already knows what he did. He resumes kissing me this time a little quicker. It takes me some time to adapt and I find the rhythm of his lips and I start moving mine with his again forgetting about my jealousy my mind going blank. This felt really good. I wish we kissed more often. I now know why people kiss in public and didn't care for anything around them. You kinda get lost within and lose your sense of time.

His half-lidded eyes look at my expression as he stops moving his lips against mine temporarily to suck on my bottom lip making warmth fill me and my heart rate to speed up.I moan as he takes my now swollen lower lip between his teeth nipping the flesh before falling back to look at me. It doesn't take him long after getting a fill of my expression before he crawls on top of me. His hands unbuttoning my jeans skillfully. I try grabbing his hand but they slither into my underwear making me squeak before I could remove them, he was too fast.

"Feitan stop!" I squeaked and coming out of the pleasurable haze I was in. He replies back touching me gently a moan leaving me making me forget again about my fear, it felt good what he was doing even though I wanted him to stop but at the same time, something fought back in me wanting him to continue. He says with no facial expression what so ever "I just need a few touches for tonight... At least you can do that." I blush grabbing ahold of his shoulder. 'What did he mean by a few touches!?' I think worriedly.

...

...

His fingers curiously explore her private. He never realized a female could feel so soft their and such sounds could produce from a female but this was Sumire he was talking about. He always expected of such from her since his body felt so strongly for her. Her moans are delicate sounding and they almost sounded like little kitten mews. She should have been the pet in this situation. He continues to caress her folds feeling nothing but softness, no hair or anything. She shuts her eyes, her white skin flushed especially on her cheeks. Her smell turning so sweet the more she reacted towards his fingers. He wants nothing more than to slip his finger up inside of her after feeling her wetness drip out of her and onto his fingers stuck in her panties. Her womanly fluids telling him she was enjoying this treatment from him.

He feels his pants come unbearably tight, he felt nothing like this before in his past experiences. He always had trouble getting it to stand previously but Sumire was so very different when compared to any woman. Her beauty, her sounds, her smell, her body, everything. "You're so sensitive..." He huffs in her ear and Sumire squirms against the bed. Her light green eyes clouded over with more lust the longer he continues to stroke and tease her nether regions. She pants back embarrassed not knowing why she didn't push him away "S-stop it." He ignores her pathetic plea for him to stop and asks just for teasing purpose "Do you want my finger up inside of you? It will make you feel _good_." Her cheeks glow more and she shakes her head violently in a 'no'.

He laughs and does just that his slender finger finding her entrance and slipping inside of her. She mewls in pleasure and in discomfort, this was the first time such a thing was inside of her, nothing, not even her own fingers did such a thing to herself. She was too ashamed. Her hands were still latched onto his shoulders the sensation causing her grip to tighten, her nails digging into his flesh but he seemed unfazed by it. "Feitan ah~" Slowly his finger slips inside of her further than before and he pushes against something to which he assumed was her hymen. She howls in discomfort. He pulls away from her with a smirk on his face keeping his finger still inside of her. He was not used to feeling anything there, all the other women he slept with prior never had such a thing, he wiggles his fingers against it confirming what it was rather quickly "Oh. Then you are a virgin after all." She wanted to hit him but she clenches her eyes shut in embarrassment, her head really dizzy from being sick and from whatever he did "Idiot stop it! Take it out, it hurts!"

He looked at her now heated body flushed red. If he pushed her any further she might just collapse, he would just have to go further when she felt better. He got his touches that he wanted anyway, he would be greedy if he did anymore, the aches in his body lessening with such a simple touch as this one, he wondered what he would feel like when they actually got to the main course, the satisfaction he would feel claiming her as his only. His tail swishes back and forth excitedly at the thought of taking her and also being her first and only although, even if she had slept with another he didn't care he would make that person only a distant dream.

He slips his finger out of her after getting what he wanted licking her juices off his finger and commenting, "Sweet" making her want to die at the thought of what he could only be talking about. The only problem now was the tightness in his pants. He didn't know how to get rid of it other than sex. The only thing that female did to get rid of it was _that_ but Sumire was too innocent. Well, she wasn't too innocent when reading those filthy novels she enjoyed. He read some of the content in the book and the mated pair did much worse than what he had in mind. Some things even had him a little weirded out but it had kept him captivated making him want to try it one day with her seeing how she liked the novel so much that she even had reread it a couple of times. He would have to ask her what was her favorite part so they could do that first but of course after he thoroughly claimed her.

She sighs in relief after feeling his hands leave her underwear and also after calming her heart down about what he commented on being sweet. She then hears him ask "How do I get rid of this?" She opens her hazy green eyes to see what he was talking about and she squeaks upon seeing the tent in his pants. She stutters knowing exactly what men did when that got like that but she tries to give an innocent reply "I-I don't know. Take a cold shower or something!" He asks again "A cold shower? What will that do?" She squirms away from him "It will make it go away that's what!" He smirks getting in his playful mood "Can you make it go away instead with that pretty little mouth of yours rather? Maybe even your hand?" She goes redder if that was possible "W-w-what? No!" He chuckles slipping off the bed listening to her advice from before "I'm kidding, idiot You're sick. I don't want you passing out in the middle of it."

Before he reaches the handle of the door he looks back at her, an evil but sexy smirk gracing his face, "Though that will be for after you feel better..." Her eyes go wide and she moves up further on the bed for protection before he opens the door slipping out of the room, snickering at her reaction.

...

...

It had seemed Feitan took my advice of a cold shower because his hair was wet but now that he was out he was being bossy. He also acted like nothing happened prior even though what he did was unacceptable. I wanted to yell at him but I didn't want to bring the subject up. I was way too embarrassed about what happened just a little while ago to do so or else I would.

He came in with a food that looked so unappetizing even though there was nothing in my stomach. He brought the spoon up to my lips after sitting by me again "Eat." I shake my head the soup would have normally looked good to me but it looked so disgusting. My stomach was already upset from what I assumed being sick but It might of had something to do with the bruises around my ribs. On top of everything, my head was pounding from the hangover. "No, I'm not hungry," I said looking away. Feitan frowned "It's not good to leave your stomach empty. I assume you didn't eat anything this morning either? Just eat some of it."

He gets irritated when I still refuse the food and he forces the spoon in between my lips. I groan and swallow it and he takes the spoon away from my lips. Surprisingly it tasted really good making my stomach growl upon tasting the food. The sudden hunger coming out of me. He laughs "See, you were hungry. Just think of this as pay back when you forced that ratchet pill down my throat."

It takes me time to remember what he was talking about. Oh, When I brought Feitan to the vet and I talked to Leorio about what I should do to help with his mood swings. I once heard of pills to help with aggressive cats and thought that's what I needed when I first brought him home. He ended up giving me the pills after realizing he really was aggressive.

When I got home I had the hardest time pinning him down to the ground and prying his mouth open. He growled and spat at me but I managed to get it down his throat nonetheless. He didn't go near me for a whole week and often attacked my feet at night for payback. I would say the pills never did help him if anything made it worse. It took him the longest time to go near me again. I had to give him meat off my plate in order for him to love me again along with a few baths. I laugh at the memory and he frowns. He asks putting the spoon to my lips again "What you thought that was funny?" This time I swallow without him trying to force it past my lips again "Yeah. You really hated me for that."

He replies his frown still lingering, full on starting a rant "Of course I did. I didn't know you for any longer than a week and then you bring me to some smelly place full of dogs thinking I was sick. Then that shit head pokes and probes at me likes I'm some sort of test subject for him." I want to laugh as he continues all the while still forcing me to eat. He shutters with disgust "He violated me. Telling you to neuter me like I didn't have a choice in the matter. Fuck, I never heard of a shifter having that done to them." I laugh as he puts the spoon back in the bowl "Thank god I didn't have it done huh? but maybe it would help with your current problem if I-."

He glares at me shoving the spoon in my mouth forcing me to stop talking. "Sometimes it's better when you stop talking. I would really despise you if you ever did such a thing. Since I want kittens.." He pulls the spoon away and I look at him a little curious. I ask not seeing the visual playing out well, all I can picture is Feitan yelling at kids or sneering at them "Do you seriously want such things? I don't see you as the fatherly type at all. Quite opposite in fact." He looks at me feeding me still "Why wouldn't I? It's my instinct to want kittens. Especially with you being the one to bear them... I want them soon. Speaking of which I wonder if they would look like you or me..." His eyes look into my own "I wonder if some of them would have your eyes... I would like that."

I grow silent I never wanted kids when I was younger since I found it strange but as I got older I grew curious about it but never had I wanted them or even thought about it at this age. Not for another ten years or so. I had a whole thing planned out in my head that I was going to finish college get a good paying job then marry at twenty-six and then have a single child when I reached my thirties. Feitan, I believe was going based on his cat instincts of wanting children anyway and that wasn't good. Plus we haven't even done anything besides the little glimpse of it tonight so he's thinking way off into the future anyway. I needed to confirm my feeling on top of everything too, I couldn't rush into anything just because it felt good or right because that's how most relationships failed.

I raise an eyebrow "I'm sorry to say but I can't help much with that. I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life. Having kids right now would mess everything up. You're going to have to stick around for awhile you know if you want such a thing. Plus you might leave here after like a year anyway." He frowns "I will be around you for as long as I live..." He changes the topic not wanting to talk about it any further checking my forehead with the back of his hand placing the now empty bowl on the nightstand "How do you feel?" I reply "Like shit still. I keep getting cold and the hot so easily. Do you think you can get me my medicine?" He retracts his hand getting up taking the bowl with him. I took that as yes.

I lie back in bed once he leaves feeling a little sleepy. I can't believe how much I could sleep in one day. After fighting off my sleepiness I hear the door open not shortly after. I ask forcing myself to sit up again my head still throbbing "What took you so long to get medicine?" My eyes look up to the medicine bottle along with a drink in his hand. He handed it to me and popped the lid off the bottle of pills. It seemed to look like milk but once handing it to me it was warm? I ask with a raised eyebrow sniffing it "Feitan what is this?" He replies taking two pills in the palm of his hand and twisting the lid back on "Milk and Honey. I heard it helps you sleep." I put my palm out and he carefully drops the pills in the palm of my hand. I reply scrunching up my nose at the drink "It sounds gross."

He sits down before lying down on my bed like it was his own, well it was his to him. Sprawling himself out comparably like a cat would making his shirt slide up just a little exposing his skin. He mumbles shutting his eyes "Just drink it or I will be mad. It took me time to make it for you." I sigh before popping the pills and sip the drink. Surprisingly it tasted really sweet and it was to my liking. So I decide to drink more. The warmth of the drink somehow made me really sleepy. He opens one eye lazily "I take it you like it." I reply once finishing off the drink placing it on the nightstand, leaning over him to do so "Yeah it was actually really good." Before I could move off him I feel him drag me down on his chest. I collide into him with an 'oompf'.

I ask too sleepy to fight him kinda missing sleeping with him plus this was new, he alway slept on me "What are you doing?" He replies brushing his hands against my sides where my bruises were making me tense but he presses his fingers against my tensed muscles trying to loosen them "I want to sleep with you..."

A moan slips past my lips as he rubs at my muscles trying to massage me. He must have picked this up somewhere maybe a magazine or tv. Anyway, he was a little clumsy at it but that didn't mean it didn't feel good. I never had a massage so what did I know if he was good at it or not. Another moan slips passed me as he starts massaging my lower back and like I was the cat this time and I nuzzled into his chest.

I stared up at him sleepily bringing my hand to his hair, making him still underneath my touch probably curious about what I was doing. I combed my hands through his hair and mumbled, "so handsome" which made him smirk. I felt my face flush with heat realizing what I said and I turned my head away burying it in his chest making him chuckle. Seeming to like my compliment and my reaction from the back rub he continues, "Do you feel better? Should I continue _Sumire_?"

I nod my head really liking this side of Feitan as he continues to massage my sides and lower back but I feel really embarrassed about what I had said still. I couldn't believe I told him that, now he won't ever drop it and will tease me nonstop, stupid cat. He wasn't out of hot water yet, I was still mad about the prostitute and what he did earlier... he didn't even let me enjoy the pleasure of having an... Nevermind scratch that thought but for right now I would let it slide, tomorrow was another day and I was enjoying this rare moment with him too much to ruin it. It somewhat reminded me of the time he was still a cat when everything was so peaceful and I wasn't so confused.

This time he uses his knuckles making another pleasant moan to leave me making me forget about love and lust. He asks amused "If I continue what do I get?" I should of know the fucker wanted something. I say not wanting him to stop the massage since I had never had one before, I didn't know they could feel so good "Anything..." He asks back amused now rubbing at the muscles with his fingers applying just enough pressure to feel good "Anything?" I nod my head in enthusiasm not really caring about anything but the feel of his hands on my back. This time I shut my eyes as he continues to rub at my muscles eventually falling asleep on top of him.

...

...

Killua sat there scratching his head as he looked at all the dead rodents in a pile. Whoever the bastard was they had to kill every single god damn rodent in the area. Ruining his fun and gifts he was planning on giving to Gon when he got home. It better not have been Illumi to get back at him for leaving with a human. He knew piggy was too fat to do it and just stayed indoors all the time, Alluka didn't care for hunting, Kalluto had been busy hanging around those other street cats lately so maybe just maybe he did it along with them.

He meowed in frustration before cutting the corner only to see a female human who resembled Gon's friend Sumire, gazed longingly at him. She looked to be older than him but he shuttered from her gaze. He wanted nothing to do with females. They always gawked at him and tried petting him, calling him a cute kitten. He wasn't a kitten anymore! He hated that most of all. He was obviously a teen now but to human's it was either kitten or cat, no in between. The girl squealed running towards him "Kawaii!" He scrambled yelling to himself in his thoughts 'Shit shit shit shit. Run to Gon!'

He meowed in pain when the girl grabbed his tail and yanked him towards her. She squealed hurting his ears "You're so pretty and cute! Wait until I show Sumire! She will love you! Maybe she will finally get rid of that stupid evil rotten hell cat of hers for you!" Killua big blue eyes looked up at the girl like she was going to be the death of him, she probably was. He wanted nothing to do with that evil cat in Sumire's possession. He ran into him once and It wasn't pleasant. He thought when Gon and him had visited Sumire's house he was going to rip them to shreds. Now, what?! Gon wasn't even here just in case the stupid shorty decided he was going to go ballistic on him! He was totally dead!

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews! I don't want to piss anyone off with the sudden sexual content but I kept it short and sweet. Lol. Also thank you for reading!**


	6. Memories

**Chapter Six : Memories**

From day one Feitan thought he was cursed or something. He often heard black cats were bad luck from the humans and he slowly began to think it was true. He was abandoned by his previous owners left on his own to fend for himself on the city's streets. His first owner who he loved dearly abandoned him by dying, he to leaving him to fend for himself. Every time, he would get kicked around for being a wild stray by the humans for no reason at all. He couldn't really do much either or it would have only made it worse. They would have most likely killed him in the most brutal way possible. He saw it happen to one of the other cats on the street, they killed him with a rock. So he tried his best to bare with the many kicks in the ribs and face. Sometimes they even knocked a tooth out or beat him severely to the point where it was beginning to be hard to walk. Mostly, it was teens who just thought it was funny or adults of whom he stole food from in order to live. There was much competition catching rodents with the other ferals in the area. Very rarely he caught any.

He slowly began to despise humans with a passion the more they kicked him around. They were all sick in the head to him. Especially, the young ones who would only laugh at his pain. He wanted too many times to claw them beyond recognization but there were always in a group of more than three. It wasn't until he met her that he felt any different. The one human who was different from the rest.

The particular day was hot and he was thirsty along with being hungry. He didn't know when was the last time he had a decent meal but the last time he ate something was the rat he killed a couple of days ago. It failed to provide him the nutrients he craved so much. Then to make it worse the rodent barely had any meat on its bones making it only a tease for his grumbling stomach.

The stupid group of humans had also come back from around the corner evading the ally he was occupying peacefully to get a nap in. The ring leader who was a snotty brat full of himself sneered pointing "Hey there's that stray! He scratched Billy last time! We should get him!" The boy picked up a small rock and the cats ears went back as he looked for an escape route. Much to his distaste he picked the one ally that was a dead end since it was much cooler than the rest, the only way out was to get passed the group at the end but before he could run or even move his sluggish body, the rock hit him. Hitting his sore spot that he previously got kicked in the day before when in fact he scratched the human boy for doing so. It was just his natural reaction to it. It had hurt too much otherwise not to.

He still tried running because if he were to get caught it would be much worse but when trying to pass them he didn't count on one of the boys to move as quickly as he did. It seem time itself stilled for the cat as he watched the boy's foot move closer and closer to his side. Eventually, the foot collided with his side with much force making the cat want to howl in pain but he didn't want to give his attackers that satisfaction. The kick sent him flying into a dumpster and once hitting it took much strength for him to stand again. He growled and hissed at the boys who moved closer, their large shadows covering the small feeble cat from light.

The sunlight became tucked under the clouds casting the whole ally in temporary darkness, therefore cloaking the boys' shadows as well. One of the boys reached down but the black cat swiped at his hand and hissed loudly followed by a low growl to try and protect himself. The flesh tore on his hand and the boy cried out in pain holding his now bleeding hand, the blood dripping on the cement ground. The others grew angrier. He shouldn't have fought back but there weren't many options left for him. His body couldn't take much more of their daily beatings.

The ring leader curled his lip and he knew it was it, that look would most likely be the last look he would get from any human. That scratch probably was going to cost him all of his nine lives. The ring leader picked up a large rock and the cat eyes grew big. It was exactly what happened to the other cat who tried fighting them but it ended up dead. He too was going to die from a rock.

The other humans eventually just heaved its rotting corpse into the dumpster after it started to smell and he had a sinking feeling he too would be thrown away like unwanted trash. Well, at least it would have ended the misery of his constant thirst and hunger, and the fear he felt when sleeping. He could probably rest in peace once that rock came in contact with his skull. The pain wouldn't last long or he only hoped it didn't. He just wanted no more suffering or pain. He had enough. Once the human boy brought the rock over his head he heard a feminine voice call out "Stop it!"The boys stopped upon hearing the voice and the group of boys looked over their shoulders making just enough space so he could see his savior.

It was a young girl who was small. He would say around ten if he guessed but something was different about her she wasn't just any kid. She was the first human to whom he enjoyed the smell of. He duly noted that in the back of his head as he curiously watched the interreactions between the few because he was too hurt to move. The boy hissed upon seeing the blonde girl "Sumire! Get out of here! Before we hurt you too!" She chose not to listen as she moved in front of the cat, her body protecting him and shielding him from the boys, the cat only laid stunned by her actions. He was a stray yet she was willing to protect him. The first of many who just watched uncaringly.

An evil grin graced the leader's features when she decided to protect the cat. He looked to the others almost snidely "Hey Ken wasn't her mother the one to sleep with your father? Ruining your parent's perfect marriage." The boy who is now known as Ken sneers "Yeah how could I forget. Her mother also slept around with Billy's brother. Got him in trouble too. Her mother will sleep with anything with a penis. No matter the age. Hell, she probably would sleep with an animal if she got paid." The girl crouched down to the cat uncaring about what the boys were spouting trying her best to block them out. She was too used to such talk anyway not only from the kids but also the adults too. She picked up the cat and cradled him in her arms.

It was the first time someone had picked him up. His other owners he only allowed to pet him but this felt oddly nice. He was surprised when no hisses or growls left his throat either. Instead, he rather enjoyed the attention. He had no idea a human could feel so _warm_. He shut his eyes sniffing her and she smelled like fresh strawberries. It was such a nice sweet smell. 'She was his _mate.._. no, he wouldn't accept such a kid. A human no less.' the thought breached his mind upon smelling her but his thoughts got interrupted when he felt her hold on him grow tighter for protection. Then there was a loud bang from the boy hitting the dumpster to get her attention and she flinched making him flinch upon feeling her fear. "Sumire shall we play a little game?"

The ringleader looked to another boy "Francis let me see your lighter." One of the other boys dug around in his pocket taking out a zippo lighter handing it over to the boy in his now open palm. The ringleader snatched it from him and he opened it but the fire was yet to flicker on. He chuckled moving away, towards the back of the ally "Grab her. Bring her further back so no one will see. We are doing a good thing guys. So no worries." The other boys nodded and Sumire put the cat down gently underneath a dumpster close to her where the boys wouldn't be able to get him. He only looked up at her but her focus was more on the boys. She spat "Come near me and I will hurt you!" Once the boys neared her she tried throwing clumsy punches at them but they grabbed her by the hair making her yelp. She still kicked and tried dragging her feet in a desperate attempt to make them stop even though she was only making it worse for her aching scalp.

They drug her further back into the alley by her hair and the cat stood surprised they would even hurt their own kind, not just the random stray cats but her too. They made sure they pinned her down to the ground. The girl kept struggling even though it was futile against the older boys. The leader's eyes lit with sudden fascination as he enjoyed her screams of terror.

"Your street value will decrease. Future little whore... With these." He flicked the lighter on and the young Sumire eyes lit with fear as the other boys pinning her down fought to hold down the now squirming girl. The boy known as Billy covered her mouth as she screamed for help but it was short lived. The leader tugged down her shorts and right near her inner thigh he placed the lighter to her skin. Her scream was muffled by the boy's hand but it could still be heard. The cat placed his ears back he hated her screams. The sound of flesh burning, her tearful eyes, just everything they were doing he hated. He wished he could do something but he couldn't. He hadn't learned to revert yet.

They did more not just to her thighs but her breasts as well, tugging the straps of her tank top down along with the front of her shirt revealing her still growing breasts and pressed the lighter down on the cleavage. She cried out and managed to tug an arm away from one of the boys and managed to smack the lighter from his hand that was burning her. The leader hissed angrily as the lighter smashed against the brick wall "Hold her still dammit!" He picked up the lighter and flicked it on again. She managed to hit and swat once her arm was free but eventually the leader grew tired of her persistent fighting and kicked her as hard as he could "I said hold still!" She grew silent as she shakily grabbed her stomach and he tugged down her underwear bringing the lighter to her now bare rear. She gasped in pain but there suddenly was a yell from what sounded to be an older man at the end of the ally "Hey Mat! What the fuck are you doing?!"

The now known boy named Mat cursed as he jumped off the girl looking to the adult at the end of the alley. So did the others making Sumire fix her clothing and she wipe her tears away. He adverted his eyes "Nothing dad..." The adult walked closer looking down at the hurt cat once but he hissed so his focus returned to the boys who all bore a guilty look "Sure as hell didn't look like nothing to me! Isn't that Mika's daughter?" The all grew quite making the father grow angry "You guys didn't stick anything in her did you? I don't want any god damn lawsuits. Dat whore will notice even though she doesn't give two shits about her children. She will jump at any chance to get money. The fucking bitch already has enough of my money as is." The adult spit a loogie and the boy Mat replied "No. We just taught her a lesson. We didn't touch her like that or anything!"

The father glanced at the still teary eyed Sumire and he threatened "If you say anything about what they did to you to your mother I will make sure I will do everything in my power to hurt you and your siblings. Got it!?" She nodded and the adult turned yanking Mat by the ear "All of you get out of here and Mat let's go! I don't want you fucking around with any girls anymore!" The boy cried out in pain and the other all scattered except for Sumire. Once everyone cleared the alley she finally broke down thinking she was alone, forgetting about the cat who just silently watched her.

Eventually, he went up to her sitting by her and she noticed him. She hiccupped as her wet lime green eyes looked down at him. She pets him to which he allowed since she did, after all, saved him in a way. Her teary eyes looked down to his collar and picked at it. In bold lettering it said _**'Heytun'**_ but when pronouncing it she said "Feitan... " She continued her eyes looking into his gray ones, "I think your names sound silly so do you mind me calling you that? I think it sounds much cooler."

He only looked at her. He did like the name she called him much better than his original...

...

...

He awoke his eyes looking up the ceiling for awhile as he caressed the shoulders of the still sleeping Sumire who was still recovering from her illness. The memories that lingered made him hold her more tightly. She hadn't moved all this time, he would have thought she was dead if her chest wasn't heaving up and down gently in soft breaths. His eyes looking down at the sleeping girl and she looked to be at peace. He wondered if the marks were still on her. From what he remembered they burned her inner thighs, breasts, and rear. All her privates or near her privates just because of something that she did but her mother. He hated the memory of failing to protect her. He wished he could have changed that somehow. Her cries and how her tears kept falling from her big green eyes. He hated it.

She probably couldn't remember such things. He heard humans sometimes blocked out painful memories. She never brought up knowing him in the past so he only assumed it was better left unsaid and act like he met her when he was supposed to because, at the shelter, she failed to recognize him even with the name she gave him but he didn't fail to recognize her especially her scent. He brushed a few strands behind her ear not knowing why the memory was given back to him in his sleep. He wished he could find each one of them but he was reminded the leader named Mat specifically had a dark birthmark on his neck in the shape of an 'W'. Hopefully, that would prove useful someday.

That's the one he wanted to kill the most. He would make it a hunt if he ever found that human again. Not only for himself but mostly for Sumire. He burned her delicate flesh probably leaving scars he had yet to see but soon would. He also knocked out one of his teeth as a cat but luckily for him it had grown back due to him not being your everyday human or cat. He continued playing with her hair he loved so much until she stirred slightly on him but she decided on sleeping more nuzzling into his side. He looked towards the outside light and it seemed it was early morning. He knew she had class in about an hour but he refused to wake her when she was still recovering. What so important about going that place every day anyway? He didn't understand it.

He could take care of her if need be anyway. So there was nothing for her to worry about. He's been secretly storing money and items that would be enough to provide for everyday needs and housing. He was a thief as a cat and still was now as a human. He got everything they needed he made sure of it. He tried talking her out of going to college but she refused him saying she needed to since she didn't want a man providing for her which irked him. He was her mate it was his job to provide for her but she was stubborn about everything he said. He shut his eyes trying to get another nap in before she woke up and freaked out on him for not waking her. He knew it would happen since she had been missing days left and right lately. Hopefully, she didn't yell too much. It made his ears ache.

...

...

"I don't understand why you didn't wake me!" I paced the floor as I threw my messenger bag over my shoulder biting my nail. Feitan glared as I got thrown in another coughing fit "You're getting yourself worked up for nothing. I won't let you leave here when your still feeling sick still." After my coughing fit my eyes began to water but I still attempted to glare up at Feitan although, I was sure I failed to look menacing.

I was so mad at him the god damn asshole was going to let me sleep through my classes. If I hadn't woke up needing to go to the bathroom I would have slept the whole day. I even had trouble trying to get out of the bed with him pinning me to it until I told him I had to go to the bathroom. Then he wanted to carry me to the bathroom which he did, he didn't want me moving an inch and I would have put up a struggle if he didn't threaten me with a spanking. The worst part he wanted to stay in the bathroom with me but I started screeching like a banshee making him flee the bathroom bitching that I was hurting his ears. Lucky for me I had some clothes in the bathroom and was able to lock the door and get ready.

"I can't miss any more classes than what I already have. It's bad enough I missed yesterday so you are going to have to hold me down in order for me to stay here!" I yelled. Feitan perked an eyebrow "Oh? Is that a challenge?"

He was blocking the door and when I tried getting passed him he snatched my messenger bag from me placing it on the kitchen chair but before he could do anything my phone buzzed just once in the bag he stole from me. One buzz meaning I got a text message on my phone. I glare at him making sure he wasn't going to try anything before I take it out of my bag. I turn it on and slide it to see what the person wanted. Not many people texted me besides family or Hisoka, oh, but there was this one time where Pariston got ahold of my cell phone somehow, it was really weird. So it could be really any of those people. I was kinda hoping it was Pariston because he just contacted me for school and such.

I check my messages and see 'Kana' my little sister. Once opening the message my lips pulled in a frown "Oh god...Feitan go on outside or hide in the closet!" He glares but before he could reply the door smashes open and I hear giggling. Immediately there was a poof of smoke again and in the pile of clothing, kitty Feitan popped his head through the collar. The asshole could revert all this time! I think looking down at him grinding my teeth fighting the urge to yell at him. It could have saved me many problems in the past such as his bath!

Kana who looked like me besides, her cascading black hair held shopping bags in one arm while holding her purse on the other arm smiled at me. She placed her bags down on the kitchen counter and she immediately gets comfy taking off her heels and Feitan hisses. He knew her of course so I didn't understand why he was hissing she was a female number one and number two he usually just ignored her since she was part of my family anyway.

She immediately ignored the hissing cat and her purse that was open a crack sat on the table. She giggled "I have a surprise for you! I think you will like it" She unzipped her purse and reached inside then she took out a scared white little kitten placing him on the table who was, in fact, Gons cat, Killua. "Kana, did you get him off the streets?" I asked and Feitan started growling more scaring the kitten even further.

God damn it he needed to stop. He should know better! This is the guy who wanted kittens too. He can't even handle me being around a kitten for two seconds without growling at it! Kana pets Killua as he stares at Feitan with big eyes "So what of it? You need to get rid that stupid cat of yours. This one is much cuter too and not to mention nicer. Look he doesn't even growl or hiss when I pet him." I sigh "Kana I happen to like my cat first of all..." I glare down at him making sure he understood me loud and clear "Though he can be frustrating sometimes!" My voice goes low again "but I still love him and I'm not getting rid of him or replacing him anytime soon unless he runs away. Second of all that cat already belongs to someone."

She whines looking down at Feitan "but look at him he's so feral. How could you love such a thing? Who cares the cat belongs to someone? They will think he just ran away or something. They won't even know he's gone." Sometimes she was was more frustrating than Feitan when it came to something she wanted, this wouldn't be easy to get her to understand that this will be an only cat household that was reserved for Feitan only. He made sure of that. He probably wouldn't allow any other animals either. I used to have a goldfish named Lucky for a short while who disappeared so suddenly out of his cute little bowl. I could have only guessed Feitan was the reason for that. I was pretty upset too. I would have to ask him what happened to it to see how honest he would be with me.

I try to explain again "Listen-" I get interrupted when Feitan suddenly jumps up at the table and spits at poor little Killua. The white kitten immediately puffs up not knowing what to do but before I could yell Kana smacks him on the head with her purse causing his hissing to get worse as he backs away glaring at her. She raises her voice "Hey, you mean cat! You better listen up! I won't tolerate you hissing like that around me or the poor little guy here. Next time you're going to get sprayed in the face with water. You listen too Sumire, you should let him knows whose in charge. Smack him around a little or at least do something! Spank him! I do it to my cat." I fight back a laugh but it ends up bursting out of me 'spank him' that's great!

I look to Feitan as I continue laughing "Feitan do I need to give you a spanking?" The cat glares at me still growling on the table. Maybe I should try it. I mean he's in his cat form he can't really do much to me. He looks away from me and resumes hissing at Killua and that's when I spank his bottom. He goes immediately silent his hisses coming to a brief halt and before I know it he gives me the evilest glare as a cat could, in world history. Thank god he couldn't turn back human because I would certainly be dead by now but at least it made him stop doing what he was doing. I should do it more often if these were the results but I have a feeling as I said before it would be the death of me if I did it alone. It's not like he didn't deserve it as I remember the time he spanked my butt. Killua finally calms down seeing as his tail wasn't as puffed anymore along with the rest of his body.

"Anyway as I was saying this is Gon's cat. He will be really upset if he were to suddenly vanish and Feitan won't tolerate another cat around..." I think back to Phinks, I sure as hell don't want a little cat man running around either just in case he was one too and I sorta had the feeling about him "Yeah, defiantly not. Sorry Kana. Just let him go. The poor guy is terrified. Plus I think he has fleas. I don't want to shove another pill down Feitan's throat." Right, when I say that a growl leaves Feitan not from what I said but he looks to the window and there's a black cat sitting outside the window. His eyes glaring in at us as he puts a paw against the glass. If anything the cat seemed murderous "Yeah Kana definitely let him go..."

Kana finally shakes her head after looking at the creepy cat swishing its tail back and forth "Yeah I think I agree with you for once. There's just something about that creepy cat..." Killua if anything puffed more upon seeing the skinny black cat outside. It seemed he too didn't like the murderous aura it had. I wonder if they knew each other?

I look down at my phone checking the time suddenly "Shit sorry Kana I have classes that I'm already late for. Are you perhaps staying for the night?" She shook her head putting Killua back in her purse like he was some sort of object "No I just was shopping in the area but I will see you around the holidays. Grandma is coming over along with grandpa for Thanksgiving too. I don't know about big bro though... He might." I repeat her words after sneezing multiple times "There coming over here!?" She nods her head "Yup they were talking about it before I left. You might have to get a guest bed temporally for them."

Great thanksgiving was only a week away from now! Feitan isn't going to like so many people cramped in his home, why am I saying his now this is my home!? I better be careful about what I say who knows how he would twist my innocent words. She then heaves a heavy sigh putting on her heels again "Well I got to catch the next bus if you're leaving. I thought maybe we could watch something before I left. There's a new episode of Bachelorette airing on tv right now. Can't you stay!?" I sling my messenger bag over my shoulders shaking my head, stuffing a tissue up my nose. Feitan glares at me from where he was, swishing his tail back forth irritated. I knew I was going against what he said but he was a cat now so what can he do. I quickly stuck my tongue out at him before I replied to her question "No I can't. So I will be leaving. I uh guess I will see you around Thanksgiving."

Once slipping on her heels on her already tall from appeared much taller compared to me. Tall what am I saying she's only 5'6 the heals just making her look much taller around like 5'8. She pouts "Ok well, I will see you around Sumire." Then I successfully got out of the apartment without Feitan pinning me down to stay. Thank god for Kana, she saved me without her knowing it.

...

...

Thankfully, Professor Hill and Ging I mean professor Freecss didn't mind that I was late to either of their glasses. Pariston was just 'glad' I showed up while Ging just did his usual self-study while he napped on his desk. He was a really lazy professor but really smart, too bad he didn't use those smarts to teach his students something, though. Well, it wasn't like I was complaining. I got done some makeup homework from Pariston's in Ging's class. Most people wouldn't want to miss class with Professor Freecss because when Pariston found out that Prof Freecss wasn't teaching his class he and Pariston would get into casual fights with Pariston nagging Ging about how lazy he was and how he wasn't doing his job properly. Those were always very fun to watch from teachers and students alike.

Once my classes were over for the day I thought I would surprise Feitan with some gifts so I could maybe get out of what I did. Spanking him and such, which I think wasn't a good idea. So I now had his gifts in the bag with nice colorful tissue paper. I was sorta proud of them too. I believe he would enjoy one particular gift. As a cat, I had no idea where his little bandanna I had for him disappeared to so I got him another but for humans. I was kinda proud when I found this bandanna, it had a skull pattern kinda like the one he had as a cat. The others gifts were new horror stuff for mostly me but him too. I don't believe he played video games but I got some games for my PlayStation 4. The game Mortal kombat X, I think he would particularly enjoy because of the gore, my other games were about zombies. The rest of my gifts were all DVDs from Redbox that I would have to return eventually. They all revolved around horror and some romance just because I was in the mood for it. I would have to watch the romance ones without Feitan around because I doubt he would be interested, he probably hated them. As a cat, he always bugged me when I started watching anything romance related unless it had a sex scene, perverted cat.

I sigh looking down at the slip. I was spending money like crazy lately. I needed to put that to a halt before I go into debt. I wasn't making that much money at a weekend job. Not paying attention to where I was heading I bump shoulders with a passing man and he grumbles "Hey watch it lady." I put the slip in the bag and look back to see a tall man with dark hair and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. I smile apologetically "Oh I'm sorry..." He inhales the smoke in his lungs looking at my face funny before blowing the smoke in my face. I cough not knowing what that particular gesture meant.

A smirk graces his features and he chuckles "Sumire? I thought so..." His eyes look down my body and I glare at the stranger who somehow knows my name. He continues "You don't look childish anymore. Your body looks fine as hell. How much do you go for?" I raise an eyebrow offended on what he was asking of me "Excuse me? I'm not a prostitute! Go look elsewhere." I turn back around but he grabs my arm making me stop "Are you ashamed to admit it? That I was right on you being a future little whore." I yank out of his grip my heart pounding in my chest, afraid of the weirdo, he reminded me of someone of my past that I might have forgotten "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know you..." He just smirks taking a paper out of his pocket and stuffs in my jacket pocket "Yeah right. Call me later. You might need the money." I glare at him but walk away not wanting to be near him any longer. I mutter under my breath walking quickly to my car "Scumbag..."

...

...

The young Sumire sat down next to the cat she now named Feitan, who was eating his food like he hadn't eaten anything in weeks. She laughed setting the bowl of water down on the floor "You really can eat huh? Well, you need to fatten up a little. You're too skinny. It will keep you healthy." He purred which he hadn't heard himself do in awhile as she still caressed his fur and she stiffened upon hearing the front door unlocking. The cat who was busy drinking now looked over his shoulder and saw a drunken woman stumble in with a man kissing her neck. Where the damned humans always in heat in this area? He thought still looking at the pair in disgust.

The woman hips hit the table that was covered in rotten smelly plates making them shake upon the impact and crash to the ground but they remained uncaring as it just added to the mess on the ground. The roaches would be sure to find them later anyway. The man then lifted her up on the table still attacking her neck with hungry kisses. The woman moaned lustfully and Feitan's eyes looked to the sitting girl curiously to see if her face was written in the same disgust like his was. Well as much as cat can give facial expressions that is.

The girl frowned and looked as if she was going to cry. He didn't like her with that look. Something pained him about it. The unknown man opened his eyes spotting Sumire and he stopped making her mother whine "Why did you stop?" The man replied pulling away from her "Because I can't do anything with a kid watching." Her mother looked back frowning as she saw Sumire on the ground but her frowned deepened when she saw the skinny cat near her "Sumire what the fuck are you even doing home? I thought I told you to stay out of the apartment until day time?" Feitan really did despise the woman. How could she let her kit prowl the night unattended?

Sumire replied averting her eyes to the disgusting mess on the ground " I just came home because the cat was starving..." Her mother grew angry "Get the scrawny cat out of here! We can barely afford to fucking feed ourselves! Now take your ass and the stupid cat out of the apartment. Mommy needs alone time." She cast her eyes up briefly to her mothers "but he's still eatin-" Her mother yelled more louder this time, cutting her off "Now Sumire! Before I have to get this man to teach you an early lesson on being a woman!" Sumire immediately scooped the cat up in her arms afraid of her mother's yells and what she had said. She muttered weakly to the cat "I'm sorry..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Authors note : I was recently playing mortal kombat to give me that idea for Sumires gifts and I assumed Feitan would like a game like that so I put it in this chapter.**


	7. Flowers of Flesh and Blood

**Chapter Seven: Flowers of Flesh and Blood**

* * *

I opened the door and I was greeted by the usual darkness, I was hoping Feitan would have turned on the kitchen light for me but of course he didn't. I should have known, Feitan never really bothered to turn the lights on because he saw perfectly fine in the dark. He never once thought of me who was as of right now was stumbling over stuff searching for the light switch which was a little further from the door. I should be used to coming home to absolute darkness because before when he was a cat the lights were always off in order to conserve electricity thus, save money even if it was just a bit I saved by doing so.

While searching for the light switch I trip over something that oddly felt like a foot but if it was Feitan he would have said something. I stumble a bit falling on the ground against the wall I tried to use to catch my fall but failed miserably doing so. I muttered angrily, "What the hell," and I began to ponder what I tripped on because I didn't remember leaving anything on the floor there until I hear the door slam following my trip. It cut off the only little light I had making me panic and I hoped it was Feitan and not some killer or weirdo who snuck into my house. I use the wall and I push myself up and ask nervously, "Feitan?"

I feel a presence next to me and I jut instantly knew it was him but I had no idea how I knew and the uneasiness that it was some killer was gone. However, my body heats up in some bizarre excitement at the prospect it was him behind me. What the hell was wrong with me? He purrs in my ear, "Care to explain why you didn't listen to me? You left and even did those _things."_ My breaths coming out in small short gasps, he must have meant why I had spanked him as a cat. I grow annoyed it wasn't like he was human or anything when I did it.

Damn him and his surprise attacks when I came home, I never expected he was going to pounce on me like I was some sort of prey for him. And damn me for getting excited about it and I tried desperately to focus on my annoyance rather than the excitement I was feeling. Choosing to ignore his interrogation and thinking the light switch was close to me I reach for it but he grabs my hand before I could flip the switch, my fingers just skimming the edge of it.

"Ah ah. Not yet. What's this? Are you excited? Well, I'm game but first things first where do you want to be bitten? That will be your punishment." His fingers tugging my scarf away from my neck that I been alternating between turtle necks to cover the healing bite marks on my neck. "They're almost healed, thought they would last longer," he tsks annoyed against my neck.

I grunt shifting my body a bit as I feel his breath lingering on the back of my neck feeling a mixture of fear and that strange excitement still. I yell not wanting a fresh bite to cover again, "I got you gifts!" He stops before he could bite me, his teeth just grazing the skin on the back of my neck. He pulls away from my neck and he repeats my words in a soft shocked voice, "Gifts? What for?"

His curiosity gets the better of him and his grip loosens on my wrist allowing me to flip over to face him, my back against the wall. Like the first time I saw him transform, all I saw were his eyes but this particular time they were illuminated by a passing car outside making them glow eerily. The car moves on and I noticed how the lack of light affects his pupils, enlarging them from narrow slits to large saucers reminding me he was a cat and not entirely human.

I hold the bag up as a peace offering and his eyes advert to it and I know he could probably see clearly what I was holding was a shopping bag in my hands. His eyes widened a bit snatching the bag eagerly from my hands. He moves off of me setting it on the kitchen counter or that what it sounded like to me since I still couldn't see anything 100 percent yet. I switch the lights on making him squint upon the sudden light and briefly at me but he goes right back to looking inside the bag his focus immediately changing. He first takes out the game looking at it turning it over inspecting the item "What is it? A movie?" Thankfully, he was more focused on what was in the bag rather than me currently, forgetting all about punishing me. I also forget the weird excitement too as it had disappeared which I was going to blame on my stupid hormones.

I take off my jacket the paper that man stuffed into my pocket flutters out but I pay no mind to it, I was throwing it away anyway "It's a video game I thought we could play together. You know you often watched me play video games on my gaming system as a cat. I just need to get it out of the closet and hook it up to the tv. If you're interested we can play together. I sorta hoping you would." His eyes watch the paper that fell from my pocket fall to the floor but his eyes go right back up to mine "Yeah go do that. I'm interested. Some things you played were rather interesting. Such as the one where all you do is run people over and pick up prostitutes off the side of the road."

Oh, I can only guess what game that was and of course, that's the first thing he remembers from it. I pointed to him snarling getting reminded of Caramel suddenly at the mention of such things "But this doesn't mean you're off the hook for what you did either. I'm still mad about that damn prostitute. Speaking of which, care to explain how you got those injuries." I slide my shoes off kicking them to the side as I go further into the apartment. He replies sighing looking down at the bandaged hand of his "Phinks and I got in a fight after... But not all these are from him." I nod my head I expected he got into a fight with Phinks but who were the others? I hum, finding a random hair tie on the table pulling my hair up so it was out of my face "So who were the others? Is Phinks as beat up as you? Is he alright?"

Speaking of that day yesterday all I could remember is that I hit someone and somehow now knew one of the prostitute's name. It was all still a bit foggy but I kinda felt like it was her I beat up and somehow Feitan got involved afterward. The memory would come to me eventually or so I hoped. I wanted a clear idea of what had happened so I figure I could hint around, perhaps he will say something that will trigger me to remember some of my memories. He replies shortly after setting the game on the table, his voice growing snotty "Of course you worry about that butterball. He's perfectly fine. The others were just random people that I picked fights with, alright. So stop your nagging and questions." I frown at him and say under my breath as I walk into the bedroom "Brat." I see a quick glare come from him before I disappear from his view.

I open up the creepy closet in my bedroom and I turn the light on by pulling the string hanging down. The fluorescent light bulb turns on illuminating the closet with light and I find the box where I stored the game system in. I pick it up quickly exiting the closet after turning the light off and walk back out into the living room with the box in my arms. Feitan seems distracted by something in his hand and it was the paper that man gave me. I decide to comment on it as I set the box down on the sofa "Some weird guy stuffed that in my pocket today so I have no idea what it says but just ignore it. Throw it in the trash for me will ya?" His eyes lift to mine walking towards me his eyes fierce for some reason "Do you really not remember that man? His scent is covered in this and on your jacket. If I can remember you should be able to as well."

I look at him weirdly as he stops stalking towards me. "What are you talking about? Does it have something to do with me being drunk that day because my memories are still a little foggy on what happened?" I ask unpacking the game. His glares softened a bit and he adverts his eyes to the ground stuffing the paper in his pockets "Nevermind. I'm going to go out for a walk. Do you need anything while I'm out?" When I fail to reply he goes to move but I grab his hand forcing him to stop, my heart throbbing thinking he was going to leave to have sex with another woman again, "Wait can't you stay with me tonight?! I don't want you leaving me. Not again..."

I felt bad for being greedy trying to keep him to myself because I did say that I didn't love him besides the love I held for him as my cat. My feelings were all over the place lately and I knew the feelings I had were beyond that of a love for a pet. I was confused on what was to be proper and what was not and then I was afraid if I did love him that he would leave me eventually. So many relationships ended on a whim nowadays and I was afraid I was probably going to be left too if I ever got in a relationship. Just so many things could happen and I always thought of the worst possible scenarios up in my head. It wasn't fair to keep him from going out when I really wasn't anything to him except his owner and I wasn't even that anymore. How long would it be before he left me?

He looks back at me and then looking to the hand I still grasped. He frowns at me as if knowing what I was thinking, "Idiot, I'm not doing that anymore. I'm just going out. You have nothing to worry about." I grow silent still not liking his answer. I didn't want to be left alone and why would he leave. What was so more important than me right now? I look at him with pleading eyes hoping that would work on him "Please just stay with me..." His frown deepens before he pulls his hand away from mine. It looked like it didn't work with him, it did with Hisoka when I wanted something. He glares at me growing impatient, he must be going to another woman, "I told you brat I'm-" Suddenly something snaps within in me to which I assumed was jealously again and I push my lips into his.

My hands wrap around his neck and I tighten my hold as I feel him weakly start to move his lips against my still clumsy ones. I feel his hands wrap around my waist and he eventually gets lost within the feeling too I think. I didn't understand why I did it so suddenly but in my mind, I knew exactly what I was doing. I was enticing him, it was the only thing I could think of in which he would stay with me instead of going out and seek another woman. I was setting up my own death trap with the perverted cat, although I didn't mind as much as I thought I would. I was acting like one of those desperate woman throwing themselves at a man to try to keep them so I couldn't complain about what would happen to much. As we continue kissing I feel my cheeks growing warm realizing the entirety of what I was doing and how wrong it was, this wasn't me. But I couldn't stop it was like I was a bystander in my own body able to feel everything but unable to control my own actions.

I pull away from the kiss and look up at him, I wanted to see his face to see if I had any effect on him. He looks to be a bit surprised by my action but other than that he didn't seem to be affected. I release my hold around his neck moving my hands to his chest while I lower my face to the crook of his neck drawn there by some invisible force. I was annoyed for some reason by his lack of response to me and dug my nails into his chest making him flinch slightly. I hesitantly kissed the crook of his neck and move up it slowly becoming bolder, my gentle kisses rapidly growing rough as I become more comfortable. I stopped at his pulse and I can scent his fear and hesitation which aroused some strange part of me making it loom closer to the surface. 'What the fuck is wrong with me' I thought I'm not some freakin animal, I can't smell emotions but the thought was drowned out.

"Sumire what the fuck are you doing?" he growls and I feel the quickening of his pulse through his skin, that strange part of me whispering he was acting like prey which it enjoyed immensely. I darted my tongue out tasting the skin above it growing excited again. I continued tasting the skin there choosing to ignore him like the many times he did me and I knew exactly what I wanted to do and before he could react I bit him. I hear him hiss his hands releasing my waist to grasp my shoulders trying to push me away but I bite him harder. I was going to mark him so women would know when he goes out tonight he belonged to someone and they better think twice before touching him. That part of me was displeased with such a prospect of him wanting someone else and wanted nothing better than to kill that woman Caramel and teach him a thorough lesson again. 'Again?' I thought oddly but the thought was squished when I felt him rejecting me.

I continued to hold the skin between my teeth waiting for him to submit. Eventually, he stills beneath me and stops trying to push me away and the unease that he might not want me dissipates when he submitted. Pleased that he finally did I release the skin and start alternating between sucking the flesh and kissing it, tasting the smallest hint of copper on my tongue. My actions making him grasp my shoulders more tightly and moan softly. The soft moan made me oddly happy and I pull away desiring to look at my mark. It was already beginning to turn red, hopefully, it would bruise and hurt like I wanted just like mine had done. My eyes then looked up at his face but I was unable to see his eyes because his hair covered them but I did notice his cheeks were flushed pink. The rational side of my brain was in shock, I was not expecting this reaction from him after biting him.

I hear him hiss,"Of course you had to pick now of all times," he said trying to fight his embarrassment away by sneering like usual pushing me so I was a good distance away from him. "Listen as I told you for the hundredth time. I'm not doing that. So there's no reason to get so possessive alright? I will be right back so we can play that stupid game of yours." His cheeks cool eventually as they lose their color and he swipes his hair back out his eyes. He looks to me but quickly averts his eyes something he normally wouldn't do but I'm sure the embarrassment caused that. I too avert my eyes to his feet the sudden awkwardness settling in and the rational part of my brain taking over and that strange part of me crawling back to from where it came from it feeling somewhat satisfied with the bite on his neck. Oh my god, there was definitely something wrong with me if I was blaming what I did on this strangeness that was a figment of my imagination.

"I honestly don't know why I did that... I'm sorry," I mumbled sheepishly. He moves away from me going out into the kitchen slipping his shoes on his feet not even bothering to tie them since they were already. He was really lazy when it came to that. He moves next to the counter standing next to it and I hear him rustling through the shopping bag making me curious about what he was digging out. So I look up seeing him taking out the bandana I just purchased him, I watch him covering his neck and the lower half of his face with it making me frown, so he was going to see another woman after all. My heart sinks at the thought but also that strange part of me stirs again becoming agitated by why he would cover the bite. The question, 'was I not good enough?' bubbles up in my mind.

He catches onto my frown and he snarls "I told you I'm not doing that and when I get back expect me to return the favor. I'm not going to let that slide like I have the other things." I blush crossing my arms in front of my chest averting my gaze again. "Whatever. I'm going to play without you..." I grumble. He doesn't say anything as he removes his, well it was my jacket to start with from the coat rack, slipping it on. He goes to reach for the door and I reached for him again but yank my arm back. What was wrong with me?!

I look up to him remembering it had just started storming when I got home. "Wait! one more thing! It started snowing out really bad on my way home, so be careful..." He raises an eyebrow eyeing me weirdly "Is that all?" I frown again slipping out of the kitchen in a pout "Yes that's all idiot!" but the one thing I missed was the little smirk he had on his face before I left. Something was definitely wrong with me because I was now feeling like he was abandoning me.

...

...

Snow fell gently from the sky covering Feitan's raven hair in white specks that melted upon feeling the heat that left his body however, some were stubborn clinging to his hair and jacket refusing to melt. He was reminded of how much he hated the winters when he was a cat and it was very hard to find any place to keep warm but now he had Sumire to snuggle against on cold days and it felt even nicer since she gained weight. Last year was his first winter with her and it was so different from his previous winters and it made him excited to spend another one with her. He especially wanted to experience Christmas with her now he could revert to a human and every Christmas after that. He remembered how happy she was putting up that strange tree some humans donned in lights and other nonsense this time of year. He was especially fascinated by that one ornament that she painted his name on.

The times he would have to find shelter was long over, his focus now was to protect his mate and provide for her. He no longer had to sleep around the bonfires the homeless created since they were the only humans who left him alone beside that one crazy fucker who tried eating him once. Luckily he managed to get away but that wasn't the only time a human tried eating him but he would save that for another time. That's a whole different story for a different day.

He continued walking down the road but he felt a familiar presence near him. He sighed stuffing his hands in his coat pocket and adjusted his bandana around his face that Sumire had recently gotten him "What do you want Paku?" The beautiful and elegant blonde cat leaped from the apartment's balcony on the trashcan near him and jumped on the ground gracefully from there, her diamond collar making nose as she shook the snow from her fur. Her brown eyes looking up at her litter mate. She had been tailing him for awhile and he was getting fed up why she didn't show herself. Maybe she didn't trust her nose telling her who he was.

It didn't take any time at all for her to revert to a human with clothing on which amazed him. He didn't even know how that was possible. Well, she was always the most graceful one in the little group they formed awhile ago, she would never appear naked in front of the others no matter what. A silk kimono dyed a rich purple was wrapped elegantly around her form only exposing her cleavage and some leg where it parted. She said a smile gracing her features as she propped herself up in a sitting position on the trashcan crossing her legs doing so, "Feitan boy. Long time no see. I heard from Phinks you were around again. I thought maybe I should stop by and ask how you were doing."

Feitan's eyes explored her human features a little as he never saw Paku or the rest, besides for Chrollo in their human forms. He didn't have time to examines Phinks all that much due to him being as angry as he was, he was still somewhat mad at Phinks. All he thought about was showing him who was boss even though he never got to finish his fight with him much to his disappoint. He replied as nonchalantly as he could "I'm fine. How are you and the rest doing?" Paku smiles more "We're good but are you sure you don't want to tell me an important detail of what's going on right now? Maybe something like finding your mate." He clicked his tongue averting his eyes from Paku's gaze tsking in annoyance, "Damn Phinks."

Paku uncrosses her legs sliding down from the trashcan she was sitting on. He looked up at her growing agitated that she was even taller than him. Was his human form really this short?! She looks down at the now pouting Feitan unaware what he was really pouting about, "That's nothing to be embarrassed about. Some of the others found their mates too. Me being one of the lucky few. There's only a few who are still waiting in hopes of finding them even Danchou found his mate recently." Feitan seemed to gain interest upon hearing this he couldn't picture his Danchou with a mate "Really? What are they like?" Paku puts a hand on her hip and replies "Why don't you come and find out? There's so much to tell. Danchou wants to tell you a few things too about something like a party in the area. He wants you to come with your mate. So you know we can get to know the lucky girl."

Feitan was a little reluctant on bringing Sumire anywhere. Especially to a place full of cats, well shifters as they were called. He knows of the parties and often went to them when he was young even though he was much more interested in hunting at the time since he couldn't revert yet. There wasn't much for him to do there because of that but he knew how they acted around unmarked territory. They were no better than animals going back to what they originally were, often having sex out in the open. The females who were still unmarked by their mates came out of the parties usually covered in bites from many men. The more he thought about it the more he disliked the thought of having Sumire there.

Feitan had yet to mark her but then again he thought she would be safe as long as they knew his status among them. Plus he would make sure she was covered in his scent and also sporting fresh bites on her skin not covered by her clothing and if that didn't stop them they would die. It was his right to kill anyone if they were to mess around with her and the same applied to the others in his litter, they had the right to kill anyone who messed with their mates. It was disrespectful and no one from his group would stand for such things to happen but no one was dumb enough to mess with them of course. After all, out of the people who went to this particular party which occurred once a year it was mostly his group who were among the high-ranking, of course, others of similar status attended such as members of the Zoldyck family and members of some other notable purebred families.

It was risky but if that's what Chrollo wanted he would do it. Sumire would just have to stick with him at all times but maybe he would be able to mate with her before hand, she seemed eager to do so before he left but her smell and actions for a split second frightened him. He didn't like to admit he had grown fearful of her in that brief moment but she smelt and acted like a predator scaring him. However, it must just be his imagination because she was human perhaps it was the effects of being a mated pair, he would have to ask Chrollo about it if it happened again.

If he didn't mate with her he would have to stick unusually close to her even if she had to go to the bathroom, he would simply wait outside the door for her. Paku stood up straight from her once leaning posture a sly feline like smile gracing her face, "Well what do you say Feitanboy?" Feitan replied snapping himself of his thoughts consisting of potential problems, "Yeah I suppose if that's what Danchou wants. Where is the new base located?" Paku seemed pleased that he agreed to it as her sly smile stretch wider, "Follow me. I'm glad to see you back by the way." She strides ahead of him her long legs creating distance between them before she reverts to her cat form with the diamond collar, leaving a confused Feitan wondering how she keeps her clothing on but he follows her nonetheless.

...

...

Chrollo was sitting with his legs crossed in the chair he usually sat in, he had one at every hideout. The way he sat would have looked feminine but Chrollo was far from anything of the sort, he made it look almost masculine. He smiled once catching eyes with the now human form of Feitan "Long time no see Feitan. I see you learned to revert." Feitan's eyes that were focused on Chrollo switched to the small female next to him sitting on the ground. He walked closer to her, his curiosity growing wanting to expect Chrollo's mate, replying with uninterest for now "Yeah I have..."

Feitan crouched down to the woman who seemed to be quite shaken. Her hazel eyes that were already large widened more when he got near her and she flinched when he touched her short chestnut hair. She seemed to be another human woman. Well, it looked like she was here against her will. She probably was if Chrollo found his mate on a whim. He probably just grabbed her off the streets and took her to the new hideout without telling her anything but he would have done the same if Sumire hadn't taken him home.

His eyes looked to the wall where her collar was chained to. In big bold lettering, it said 'Kitten' on her collar with a bell hanging down. Yup defiantly here against her will. That just confirmed it. Then his eyes looked to the bite wound around her finger then to the one on her neck, her skin already bruising from the marking. It was bruising which wouldn't go away for awhile, it was there for a good five years before it had to redone. 'Already?' Feitan thought, feeling a tinge of jealousy that Chrollo had both markings on her when he didn't have either one on Sumire.

Feitan finally said after standing back up from his crouching position "She looks frightened of us." Chrollo who was watching Feitan carefully especially around his mate replied "Really? I didn't seem to think so. See, she is so excited to see you. She's even trembling."

Feitan raised an eyebrow, Chrollo was really dense when it came to human feelings sometimes but he wouldn't say anything that might offend since it was his Danchou who lead them from danger all these passing years but maybe there was a slim possibility of him being right, though. Maybe just maybe every time Sumire shook she was excited. It would make sense why she trembled sometimes. He shouldn't ever call him dense, it would be an insult to him even if he didn't say it out loud.

There was one particular question prying at him as he looked down to the human's collar. Not knowing why he would do such a thing. "Why the collar?" Feitan asked looking to the female who backed away from him all the way back to the wall, terrified of all the eyes looking at her. Chrollo replied uncrossing his legs "I thought it was a way of saying I would protect her and care for her. You know since she's mine now." Chrollo's eyes lit with fascination as he said the words mine looking down at the girl like she was some sort of rare gem that caught his eye. He always did steal anything that caught his eye.

He wondered if Chrollo's sense of smell was like theirs' too when it came to finding a mate. Feitan was one of the few who knew that he was no regular cat and he was the only one here who knew what he was. Well, he was a cat but not your everyday one. A wild cat maybe and a lot bigger and fiercer. He wasn't from the same litter as Feitan and Phinks were from like the rest of them except for Uvo. He was from an entirely different species. Now that he thought about it Chrollo's smell was completely different compared to them, it was unique smell making him wonder why some of the others never picked up on it. Maybe they did but they never asked due to not wanting to pry into his past since he never talked about it not even once. They didn't care either way about what he was since he was their leader.

Suddenly, Feitan was reminded of why he was out in the first place after he become sidetracked, "Oh I'm sorry to cut this short but I have something to do." apologizing to his litter mates, a smirk growing on Feitan's lips as his eyes darken thinking of taking the life from the man who harmed his mate.

"A hunt maybe?..." Uvo asking the same question that was on everyone's mind. "Yes, I suppose it is," he mumbles still fantasizing about killing the man who harmed his mate in numerous ways.

Chrollo smirks too as he stands suddenly an idea in his mind "For old times sakes why don't we all do it together? There must be a reason for wanting to do it so suddenly Feitan. Having troubles with someone lately?" Feitan replies "My mate and I had problems with him in the past. What he did was unforgivable. He deserves to be hunted down like that rat he is. So you can join in on tormenting if you wish once I track him." Upon hearing this Uvogin cracks his knuckles, "I like the sounds of this! I'm getting excited already! When was the last time we all hunted together?!"

Nobunaga was right beside him as he also stepped into view rubbing his chin "It's been awhile that's all I know..." He chuckles once eyeing Feitan "but you know Feitan you look really adorable in that form. So small. It suits you, runt." Feitan frowns at Nobunaga saying that making him click his tongue. Phinks who was also there leaning against a rock chimes in rubbing at his now visible cat ear "I wouldn't get him ticked. I did that and I ended up with a piece of my ear missing. See!" But Phinks' words falls on death ears as no one pays no mind to it knowing full well the fight was caused by more than a little teasing.

Shalnark who was by Phinks decides to add to the group talk, interested in the hunt "Feitan I can help with the tracking problem. Do you have any phone number or email addresses or anything of the sort? It will be much better than going by scent."

Feitan reaches into his pocket taking out the paper with his number on it " I have his phone number. He had given it to Sumire...I mean my mate." Shalnark walks towards him taking it from his hand "Thanks. This will make locating him much faster! Oh about your mate what's she like?" Feitan grows silent and then thinks of a way to describe her but the words he thought of were embarrassing and would never say them out loud especially in front of them. Some of the words he thought of were beautiful, cute, adorable, sexy... He never wanted to say those words. All he said in reply to Shalnarks question was "You will meet her soon enough..."

Shalnark smiled taking out his cellphone without even looking down at the cellphone he starts typing "Really? So that means you're going to the party?" Feitan doesn't even reply and Shalnark took that as a yes as he didn't reject the idea making him smile upon the idea of Feitan going to such a thing. Chrollo looks down at the girl who was his mate and leans down to her petting her head "Behave while I'm gone. Ok?" She nods her bottom lips quivering. She had no idea what was going on with everyone spouting on about hunting like they were some sort of hunters but it sounded more like they were wild animals. Shalnarks phone beeps and his eyes light as he looks down at his phone "Oh! It looks like I already got a signal!"

Chrollo lips curve up again as the others come into view by the moonlight "Then shall we be going?"

...

...

The man walked to the back of the store opening the emergency exit to the outside, the door locking after it clicks close behind him. He mutters, "fuck" in annoyance that he would have to walk the front of the building to get in again because he forgot to put the wood stopper in to prevent the door from closing. He is facing outwards towards a wall brick wall and over piling trash in a heap, overall a creepy alley. It was the type of alley you see in movies or the news were murders and rape happened often. He takes a cigarette out of the carton in his chest pocket and puts it in between his lips. It was still snowing, already covering the land in a white blanket. "Shit, it's cold..." He says it a desperate attempt to warm himself by rubbing his shoulders up and down. The cigarette in between his lips moved up and down as he spoke.

He pats his pocket and looks for his lighter but he couldn't find it. "Damn" he mutters to himself checking his back pockets as well but nothing was there. He really wanted a cigarette and he only had a ten-minute break. The closest convenient store was about a five-minute walk to and back, he guessed it was worth it even though it was so very cold out. Just when he began moving someone popped up next to him that he failed to realize was there the entire time and asked him "Need a light?" He turned around to see a short lean man flicking his lighter, a creepy smirk occupying his lips. The light from the flame illuminating his face to make him creepier.

The man takes a bit to reply a bit stunned at his sudden appearance "Ah yeah... Thanks, man." He takes the cigarette out of his lips letting it light up from his lighter and he takes it away failing to notice it was his lighter the man had. The short man then shuts the lighter putting it back in his pocket and he asks watching the man bring it up to his lips and blowing the smoke out two seconds later "Did you have fun torturing little girls and stray cats in alleyways? Did you get off on it?" The man known as Mat frowns "What the hell are you talking about? Creep..." When he goes to turn away from him he feels a pain in his left thigh and he grunts, looking down to see what the pain was, the cigarette falling to the ground as his mouth goes in the shape of an 'o' at seeing his leg.

On his jeans, blood seeped through where the pain was but he couldn't see what was making him bleed until he felt the sharp pain again and he sees a metal blade poke through his thigh. He screams and whatever the sharp object was it pulls away causing his leg to throb painfully. He tries to move but collapse to the ground his injured leg crumbling under him. He holds his thigh shakily, Panting heavily, scared for his life. He looks behind him glaring at his attacker. The short man from before held a sharp blade, his blood dripping down staining the white blanket the earth was covered in red droplets. The man giggled running his finger down it letting his fingertips become soak in the blood before his eyes lift to the meet the scared man "This is fun. Seeing you like this. The tables have turned since then haven't they?"

The man fights to stand again with his injured leg, it protesting the movement as it sends shooting pain through him but he manages to limp away from his attacker yelling, "you're fucking crazy man!" The man, his attacker, stands there watching him but doesn't move away, he stays right where he is smirking. His eyes narrowing in a predatory glee.

Eventually, the injured man after he gets farther and farther away yells again as the man from the alley slips away from his view hoping someone will hear him, "Someone help-" He gets cut off when he looks ahead and there was a beautiful blonde woman with a gun. She smiles at him and shoots the same spot where Feitan stabbed earlier. The man cries out in pain but addreline takes making it possible for him try running down a different alley away from both the woman and the man, his blood leaving a trail behind in the snow.

He keeps going despite the pain and he tries yelling again once getting in the middle of the road "Somebody! Help me!" The empty street is silent as the echo of his voice repeated over and over. No one occupied the street or no one even looked outside of their windows. He wondered if they just didn't care. He looks around in panic as the snow that keeps falling, falls over the city, it would have looked beautiful if something like this wasn't currently happening. Tears slip down his face and he looks in front of him seeing a bigger man. He yells "Oh thank god! Help me!"The man smiles cracking his knuckles instead making him grow pale.

He looks to his right seeing another but this time a woman with pink hair who had her fists up ready to pummel him any second, her knuckles decorates in pink brass knuckles. He panics looking to his left for an escape route but yet another appears with bandaging wrapped around his face and body. He looked to be a burn victim and he held a pipe in his hand. The man would have thought this was a nightmare if it weren't for the pain in his leg.

He turns back around but the woman with the gun and the short man who stabbed him earlier catch up to him along with a few others who were new faces. A black haired woman with glasses showed, her weapon was none other than a baseball bat decorated with nails. A blonde boy next to her had nunchucks and he was smiling like a weirdo with his eyes shut as he drew closer. A big guy with stitches over his face walks behind the blonde and the glasses girl with a shovel in his hand. He turns around in panic to see another new face. A man with a Japanese samurai sword with old fashioned clothing on appears to the large man next to him who he just called out to for help rubbing his chin smirking at the man as if he is prey.

He turns around again this time a tall blonde also walks up to the short man who stabbed him earlier as he had nothing but his fists like the other big guy he saw, he drank out of a bottle of whiskey but he splashed the rest of it on him making the guy gag and wipe his eyes that were now burning along with his leg that had two open wounds.

He feels something sink in the pit of his stomach for the first time of his life, that was pure fear for his life. Everyone around him was a misfit wielding weapons except the two who cracked their fists ominously, they too were misfits but without weapons. He then hears a voice call out from the distance, he must have been someone like their leader as they all looked to him "Who will be going first?" He too was creepy as he bore a cross on his forehead reminding the cornered man that this was something like a fucked up occult club or some shit like it. He pleads finding no strength to stand anymore as his knees hit the pavement "I don't know what the hell's going on but just let me go! I didn't do anything."

The rest of them ignore him but one of the girls speak, the one with the kimono and blonde hair who was now smoking out of a pipe she pulled from in between her breasts "Boy you know what you did wrong. You should never mess with one of our own or this will happen." Right, when she says that the man with the cross on his forehead calls out to someone "Shal the lights." The blonde who was smiling takes his phone out and in the click of a button the whole city grid shuts down the lights slowly shut down one by one. The street lights flicker on and off and next thing the man sees is darkness is ten glowing eyes.

His heart pounds and he hears the short man say again "Who's up first?" Another one behind him replies with a deep gruff voice "That will be me! I have been waiting for a real hunt for awhile now! This is so exciting!" He began chuckling as he felt hands on him pat him on the back. He shutters not knowing what was happening as his eyes try to adjust to the darkness. Barely beginning to make out shapes all except for the glowing eyes. He knew human eyes didn't glow like that but his mind refused to utter the truth, they were not human.

He had no idea what was going on but he felt a shove behind him and a knife pressed to his back, the voice of the short man again sounded "I suggest you run now, scum or this knife will go right through you. You have a chance...so take it." He gave one last nudge with his knife and he took his words for granted and he clumsily started running for his life.

The man who he assumed to be the leader spoke again but louder, his voice no longer low, his eyes lighting up in pure excitement again watching their prey run, "Then let the hunt begin Uvo! Just don't kill him! The others too need a turn!" Uvogin chuckled letting him get a head start before he reverted into his normal form, he too was no regular cat not even close, anything but. There was a howl one last time, making everyone in the group to cover their sensitive ears.

Shalnark complained after it was over "Give us forewarning next time! My ears are ringing now." Feitan cursed, "Stupid mutt..." The only one who didn't seem to be bothered by his howl was Chrollo who didn't even flinch upon hearing. Feitan only imagined Chrollo's roar was much louder and he was used to such noises. Chrollo watched as Uvogin began tormenting his prey off in the distance. Screams could be heard throughout the street. Oddly all he was doing was playing with him...for now, that was.

Hisoka who was also there stood on top of a nearby building with Illumi as they watched the hunt down below with much interest. Hisoka chimes in with a smile getting comfortable for the show "He was always a bitchy customer. I'm glad to see him go if I'm being honest." Illumi sighs looking down as one of man's finger was now lost within the wolf's stomach, "If I'm being brutally honest as well I wish it was you down there instead..." Hisoka pouts again dangling his legs off the side of the building "How mean." Pariston who was also walking down the street smiles as screams of terror could be heard in the distance "Such a wonderful night out tonight!"

The beginning of the night was just getting started for the notorious Phantom troupe who always made sure to torture their prey.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Authors note: Now I decided on making not all the Phantom troupe members cats. Uvo I wanted to be a wolf and Chrollo a wild cat who just got mixed in with a bunch of wild strays. Well, they are sort of misfits in the oirginal HxH.**


	8. Hearts connected

**Chapter Eight: Hearts connected**

* * *

"That asshole!" I hissed throwing my tissue box at the wall, feeling anger course through me. I rub my eyes, god damn shitty romance movie. It clearly wasn't helping my situation at all, the guy in the movie cheated on her with a damned slut! I wanted nothing better than to hurt him and it wasn't even real. Why did I decide to watch it? I know because Feitan wasn't home. He said he was going out for just a walk. A walk my ass. He was definitely with that whore again or up to no good but most likely with that whore again, enjoying himself while I was at home crying and not feeling good. As long as he was feeling good who cares...

I click my tongue as I pull the blankets over me again feeling cold and also drawing my knees to my chest for further warmth. Everything was going against me, even the heat wasn't working well in the apartment and I still had this damn cold. I sniffled my nose was leaking again and the cold medicine I just took had yet taken effect. I really wished I had my tissue box now as I sat there sniffling regretting throwing it during my hissy fit. I look back up to my small tv I had in my bedroom hearing the man pleading drawing my attention back to the movie. He was pleading with the woman that he wanted her back after he just fucked the whore, god damn gross, I hoped she didn't take him back and if she did then she was an idiot.

After that thought crossed my mind I really wished I didn't rent this movie from Redbox and I also realized what a giant hypocrite I was. I was calling the woman an idiot if she took him back and I didn't even know if she was because the movie wasn't even over when I already took Feitan back. I kept telling myself the movie's situation and my situation was completely different but they really weren't, I just didn't want to admit it. I was angry and directed it at Redbox, the movie was popular and the cover of the DVD also looked good so I didn't realize what shit it was until I started watching it, fuck Redbox. It was supposed to be a romance movie but this guy was an asshole and he wasn't even good looking, at least Feitan was hot. He didn't even care for her or her feelings, scumbag.

The power was out earlier and it was only out for an hour but still, I was scared. Feitan knew that and still, he didn't come home. I was in the middle of playing a scary horror game too when the lights went out and I wanted to hold my cat but he was GONE. I felt myself starting to cry again just thinking about it because I always held him when I was scared. I might have liked horror but I was scared of the dark like a little kid. I alway slept with a night light in my room or lamp to have some source of light and I always had Feitan with me around the apartment so I could blame any little noise on him but this time I couldn't. I kept hearing noises so I just ended up holding myself crying the whole time. I kept chanting in my head the noises were from the wind and the power outage was from the storm, it did not help at all. Thankfully, the power came on which lead me to watch this shitty movie so I'm not sure what was worse the movie or the dark.

I wipe my eyes as the movie was really speaking to me on an emotional level even though Feitan was not my significant other. "Shit" I curse after realizing what I was doing. I was definitely falling in love with him as much as I wanted to deny those feelings it was happening. I heard of stuff like this happening. Once you realize you're in love with somebody it's hard to get out of it. You will act differently around them and everything. I didn't want to act like a total ditz in love that would overlook their wrongs. I wanted to be me when I was around Feitan. I loved him but he was my cat, there was no changing it. Hisoka was right that night, I'm a weirdo who has an obsession with my cat, the one cat where I slept by every night, fed, pet, played with, talked too...

The more I thought about it, our relationship hasn't changed at all really it was just me who was changing. He was still perverted, he still slept with me sometimes, I still feed him and pet him. The only thing I no longer did was play with him but he hardly played with any toys as a cat anyway. The only thing he changed up was his loyalty when he slept with that whore. I look up at the ceiling in a daze. How did it happen so suddenly and quickly, though? It has only been a month since he's been around. I knew I was growing closer to him even with our constant bickering but this was a little too much for me right now. It was way too soon to fall in love with someone, I did not believe in love at first sight because it was impossible. I flip over on my side so I was looking at the wall and ignoring the movie that was playing right now while a sudden wave of depression coming over me.

I think it over in my head and decide to say it out loud. "I love Feitan," I whisper quietly which I could barely hear myself say it. It felt so weird saying it out loud but at the same time, it felt really good. I wondered what it would be like if I ever heard those words said to my face, I probably couldn't handle such things. My heart already beats loudly in my chest and I place my hand there. "strange..." Really love is strange. It can happen so suddenly and there is no absolute way of stopping it or else I would have by now. I was still scared he was going to leave me even if I were to ever tell him about my feelings because I was sure cats don't feel love the same way humans did. I wasn't the most beautiful woman either. There was so much competition nowadays and Feitan was really handsome, I feel like he would get taken away from me. The only downfall was him being of short height but I believe Feitan would probably look really strange tall. He was fine the way he was.

The door to my apartment opens and shuts dragging me from my thoughts and like an excited child I wanted to run to see him but I was still mad. He had left me so I wasn't going to go greet him so I shut my eyes hugging my cat shaped pillow, pretending to be asleep. I hoped he didn't come in here reeking of that whore, I didn't want my bed to smell plus I hadn't forgiven him. Not long after, I hear the door open to my bedroom and then click close, that bastard, I should have locked the door to my bedroom. I wouldn't even know he was here if I didn't hear the door of my apartment opening, him walking silently must have carried over to his human form.

I suddenly feel the blankets tug away from me and then I feel a weight on the bed, him probably crawling onto it. I wanted to open my eyes and look at him, maybe if I opened just a single eye I can take a quick peek at him. I was about to open one eye but I feel him lie down next to me after something hits the floor, I'm guessing it was his shirt by the noise it made. Another reason I thought it was his shirt because he often slept shirtless and then there was the fact he hated clothing I'm guessing from him being once an animal. At first, it was embarrassing but I got used to it fast, my problem now was keeping myself from staring and drooling like a freakin fangirl with her favorite idol running around half naked around their house.

I hear him talk to himself, "What the hell were you watching this crap for?! It's complete and utter shit only filling your head with worthless garbage. You won't be watching this again," and the tv clicks off not long after he rants about the movie I rented. I mean I didn't like it either but maybe if you had been home, Feitan, I wouldn't have watched it, dipshit. I should say it out loud but he would discover I wasn't sleeping anymore if I did.

My angry filled thoughts come to a brief halt as I feel him press his lips to my forehead and it's not just a single peck either. He kisses my forehead again and again before slipping further down and laying a kiss to the corner of my lips. I was surprised and if my heart wasn't already pounding wildly in my chest it was now and then I hear him scoff once pulling away, "so you were awake the entire time? Brat." I frown, if it wasn't for my stupid heartbeat he wouldn't have known. If he didn't catch me would he tell me he loved me like those romance movies or books where they whisper I love you to the sleeping girl?... The more I thought about it, I realized I had a better chance of winning the lottery then hear him say those words especially to me. He was no prince charming and I was no sleeping beauty and this was no fairy tale or shitty romance story.

I open my eyes, my frown deepening and I ask the question which was on my mind the entire night now that he knew I was awake, "Where were you? I thought you said you were coming back. It's almost midnight." My eyes looked to him having to turn slightly to do so. He was lazily looking down at me in a sitting position using one hand to prop his head up, his tails swishing back and force lazily as well, "I was out and I got lost. I still don't know the neighborhood all that well." I avert my eyes training them on the ceiling after flipping onto my back. I let go of my cat pillow spatting out angrily, "Yeah right. You were with her, weren't you? A cat can't get lost that easily."

I heard him move and my eyes glance at him, he was smirking goofily. He was rarely in a good mood it was he seemed much brighter, it was a side of him I have never seen before since he became human. I was so caught up looking at his face I forgot why I looked over in the first place, my surprise and wonderment ceased to exist when he closes his eyes and crawls on me. He tops me so he straddling my waist without actually sitting on me by placing his knees on either side of me.

He not doing anything yet, he just looking down at me still smirking stupidly. His eyes open halfway before he sighs happily, "Hey. I was thinking how about we go somewhere for a change just the two of us if the storm calms of course, if not we can stay in and play that game you bought. You won't have any classes tomorrow. I know humans like doing that though I would prefer you to stay indoors, it's safer but I'll be with you so it's up to you."

He lifts his hand up to my face and starts tracing my lips with his fingertips, playing and tracing with my bottom lip in particular. I pay no mind to it as if it is an everyday occurrence. I wasn't sure why I didn't smack his hand away, I guess I liked his attention on me. Choosing to reply instead of pushing him off I speak with curiosity, "What do you mean I don't have classes tomorrow?" His smirk grows wider removing his hand from my lips and placing them on my stomach and pushes one hand down and then the other before repeating the motion again and again. 'Was he treading as if he was a cat?', I thought but my attention is diverted when he drawls out, "I ran into your happy go lucky professor on my walk. He said classes were canceled for awhile. It seemed something happened at your college. A body was found, a gruesome murder." I gasp "You're kidding right?! Holy shit if not..."

He replies lowering himself to my neck leaving gentle brushes of his lips against my skin still treading on my stomach much as he did as a cat, "I wouldn't joke about something like that _Sumire_. You should believe me." I grow warm and it is such a nice floaty feeling and his treading only added to it making me feel _really good._ His scent smelled really _good too._ He smelled so _arousing_. Sparking something from within me, it uncurling like a sleeping cat and stretching. I wrap my arms around his torso making him stiffen not used to that reaction. From such a simple touch it made me feel so good, I wanted him to do more. I wanted more of this feeling too, I wanted to be closer to him.

"Feitan bite me _please_. Mark me as _yours_ ," I whined out squirming under him just like a cat wanting to be petted. It was happening again and in my head, I screamed at myself to stop acting like this but like before I was a bystander in my own body. This weird instinct taking over making me say and do things I wouldn't normally do. In my head, I knew it was so wrong but my body wanted something from him I didn't understand. This thing kept telling me to do something flashing images in my mind of me being on my hands and knees naked while howling and begging him to take me, fuck me while I wiggled my ass wantonly trying to entice him. What the hell is wrong with me? It was something I didn't want to do, I refused to do it fighting whatever this was while it grew annoyed with my refusal. I was so confused what was happening to me.

He mumbles against my neck "You really are begging me for it. Aren't you? I knew you would eventually." I reply burying my face in his hair, breathing in his scent again, he smelled like pine, like the wild, and masculine all wrapped in one. "Yes," I whimpered. He stops treading and places his cold hands under my shirt and I squeak the cold snapping me out of my trance-like state I was in. Thank God for that, something was definitely wrong with me with these random mood swings and thinking there was another entity in me whenever he touched me.

"Hey! You're cold! Get your hands off of me!" I yelled trying to pull away from his cold hands. He lifts his head up briefly from my neck to look at me so we are nose to nose, a sly smirk on his face, "Whats a matter you said you wanted it? Didn't you?"

I then smell the strong scent of whiskey on his breath and I ask "Wait! Were you drinking?!" He rolls his eyes at me before leaning down pressing his lips against my neck and resumed kissing it all the while caressing my sides "Maybe~" he purrs. "You're just so warm now. I like you like this. Not no scrawny brat anymore. You're nice and filled out." He then glides his hand on my stomach and smiles against my neck "Your belly is really cute..." He poked it making my cheeks flush "It jiggles a bit when I poke it. It never did before." I hiss, "Idiot. Stop it! If you're trying to embarrass me then just stop!"

I wasn't fat or anything of the sort. I just had a bit of a belly since I didn't go out much and I was eating more than usual but having a guy say that it can be very insulting even if he did call it 'cute.' Others won't think of my sudden weight gain as cute. Especially me I hated it. I always picked at myself before when I looked at my body in the mirror and it only grew worse when I gained weight. Since I gained weight in my ass and thighs I now had a belly showing and it definitely wasn't cute. Luckily, it didn't really show through my clothing, maybe just a little it protruded out but that's a little and only when I sat down.

Bastard, I knew he was acting too happy for Feitan too. He never really confronted me when he was drunk he normally napped so I didn't understand why he decided he was going to now. He pulls away with a hum and looks at me and only then I noticed he had a bit of flush to his cheeks, barely noticeable but there. He then pinches the bit of fat on my belly causing my blush to grow "I'm not embarrassing you. I told you it's cute so it's cute _so_ _don't argue with me_." he said sassily continuing to poke and prod my stomach making it jiggle, "Soft and squishy too. You just need a little more weight on you and you will be perfect. Fifty more pounds maybe?"

Feitan saying cute did not fit his character at all. He was defiantly intoxicated and fifty more pounds was he serious?! I would probably be obese, scratch that I would be. That's ridiculous. It's bad enough that I already gained ten pounds in total since he has been human and that was even pushing it. He must be confused, there is no way he wants me to gain 50 more pounds.

He continues this time going back to running his hands over my belly, "My kittens will be in here eventually, I really can't wait" before he takes a jab at my stomach with his pointer finger and giggles. His giggles were oddly cute, another thing caused by his drinking, "my kittens... No, our kittens. You'll be such a good momma cat to them, I just know it." He was so embarrassing and he just continues spewing nonsense. "So make sure to keep your body healthy. I don't want them sickly, I would be extremely upset if they were but that's why I am here~" he sings out.

Dammit, is that all he cared about? I was starting to get flustered and embarrassed from his words. His stupid cat instincts and how I wish they would go away sometimes. His hand slide to my back from my belly and moves them lower dipping them past the waistband of my pajamas until they are cupping my bare ass. I try to move away from his hands but it is too late. And by the time I know what he is doing, he gives my cheeks a couple of squeezes making me yelp in embarrassment and shock before he lazily begins to grope them.

He mutters in a short little giggle again and I'm not sure if it was caused by my reaction or him being in a drunk stupor, "Your ass is really nice too. Nice and round. I can't wait until we mate. You will feel _so_ _nice_ against _me._ I have been looking at it for awhile now when you bend over to pick something up. I always got bad thoughts still do when you do that in front of me. When you eat too sometimes you eat so sexually. It makes me wonder if you are purposely teasing me when you do stuff like that if not you should watch your actions because it makes my pants so tight. Sometimes I have to go masturbate while smelling your dirty panties to get rid of it. You know you smell really good there too? How is that possible? Anyway, I make sure to clean the mess so no worries, when I do it I wish it was your hands instead, though."

I grind my teeth now he was really getting on my nerves. I will make him pay. For doing what he is doing. Well, really he was embarrassing himself too. I'm sure he never wanted me to know these things he was spouting. He's going to regret telling me any of this. Now I had a good visual of that in my head. How dare he do that too in this apartment. Where exactly did he do it the bathroom! My bedroom? I shutter at the thought. I never want to think of him pleasuring himself again and that must be the reason why I can't find certain pairs of underwear. Although, it made me a bit horny weirdly enough. Thinking of his facial expressions when he does it and his hot breath fanning against the cool air in the apartment when he in the midst of pleasuring himself by thinking of me, just me.

He suddenly buries his face in the crook of my neck forgetting about groping my butt moving his hands to my waist rubbing small circles with his thumbs there. He laps his tongue against my skin once before sinking his teeth into my flesh just briefly before letting go. He lazily sucks it afterward and I lay underneath him disappointed, normally he would have bitten me much harder breaking the skin which is what I wanted or was that what the other me wanted. I didn't know but I was annoyed and just plain mad.

'What a worthless male,' I thought and I pushed him off of me so he flopped onto his back. Surprisingly, I was able to since he was not in his right state of my mind. Then it was me on top of him looking down at him. Suddenly I feel not his hands smack my ass but his tail. I yelp again and he smirks his lips glistening with saliva from him sloppily kissing my neck. He winds his tail around my thigh and I frown down at him, "You're going to pay for everything you said just now. And you call that a bite stupid bastard, worthless cat!"

I want to get back at him for all the things he's done to me so once spotting his bruise from earlier on his neck I lower myself, kissing it softly. I liked it, it marked him at mine. I would make sure he had plenty more and he would be so embarrassed once he wakes up tomorrow morning and realizes how submissive he was to me. Since he was normally so dominant I wanted to take advantage of this golden opportunity and also experiment. Finding a new spot to bite next to my first one I sink my teeth into his skin and his tail winds around my thigh tightly now. I continue to suck on it before I lower myself to his chest exploring new territory I never explored before running my hands down his smooth skin. Feitan doesn't stop me like I would expect him to, he just watches as if enthralled a slight blush on his cheeks. He doesn't say anything either just watches, he would have definitely said something if not done something mean if he was sober.

I spot bites on him that I didn't do and grow angry again and my thought was, 'he let another female mark him'. I rebite all hickeys overlaying my bites with that whore's marks before I stake out territory that hadn't been bitten yet. I bite at his chest before kissing and leave multiple bites around his abs, chest, and v line. Some around his sides and waist as well. I hear him give me a very soft sigh as if enjoying my touches winding his fingers in my hair tugging at the strands softly. It makes me want to do more, stirring whatever inside of me again. I then start leaving kisses all over his body before stopping at his face. Giving soft and gentle kisses on his cheek. I then nip his flesh on his cheek causing my thigh to start losing circulation due to how tightly his tail has round around my thigh now.

"Feitan my leg is going numb..." I finally say and his eyes widen in acknowledgment. "Oh." Is all he says as his tail loosens making the blood flow again. He still won't apologize even if he was drunk. Guess there's a limit to how much his personality will change with alcohol. I sit all the way down on his waist now that I was kissing and nipping at his face again and he groans. I freeze, "Fei-Feitan, you'r-you're ha-hard" I stutter.

"And?" he mumbles his hands letting go of my hair dropping them to his side. He blinks lazily a few times at me before sighing, "Take care of it." I stutter again after becoming silent for few before answering, "How-How?" Dear god what is wrong with me even thinking about doing this. He frowns at me, "Your hand, mouth, or..." he looks away from my face and down at where I sat on him frozen in place. He smirks before looking back up at me finishing his sentence, "It's not rocket science, pick one dummy or none at all just make up your mind."

I looked at my hand and gulped nervously, he won't remember any this right. I mean I still don't remember anything the time I was this drunk so he shouldn't either. The end of his tail swats my thigh impatiently wanting me to hurry up. I started listing the pros, I get to experiment safely and be in control without having the other person remembering my hiccups while satisfying that other part of myself. I was starting to be unable to separate from my current thoughts from that thing and I was so crazy just thinking that. I raise myself up and gulped again nervously before sliding my hand past the waistband of his sweatpants working up the courage to do this. His skin was hot almost feverously as my hand inches closer and lower. I brushed my hand against the head of his erection and jumped moving my hand away.

I glance up at Feitan, my face heating up. His eyes were closed and his chest rose up and down his breathing coming in small pants. He opens up his eyes half way with my hesitation, "Continue brat" he commands softly, his cheeks flushed red. I was doing this to him, making him feel like this. I lick my lips my hand dipping back down past the waistband of his sweatpants my body throbbing with its own need now. I gripped his erection quickly before I lost my nerve again and glanced back up at him.

He opened his eyes again, "Bitch" he snarls. "That hurts not too tight. What are you trying to do rip it off?" Him and his mouth, I could only imagine how worse it would have been if he had been sober. I was disgusted with myself but I couldn't stop. I don't answer him and loosen my grip and start copying what I read in those books before. I just moved my hand up and down, that's all there is to it right.

"That's a good girl, just like that" he groans closing his eyes his hands gripping the sheets. I wanted to hear more, I wanted him to beg and to have him say how much he wants me, which is probably something he will never say just like I love you. The other part of me was in agreement, it desired the same outcome but at the same time wishing to satisfy him and itself physically. I started to move my hand over him quicker and faster learning what caused him to make the most noises. I was getting all hot and bothered and I started panting, God this proved I was such a pervert but also a molester.

I go back to kissing his cheek before kissing his nose making him flinch slightly before settling down allowing me to do whatever I pleased. I continued to work my hand up and along his length, it was hot, soft, hard, and big. How could something be soft and hard at the same time but my thought didn't linger too long on my question. I couldn't imagine this fitting in me but I did at the same time and I kept thinking what a sick individual I was for touching someone who was not aware of their own actions. I thought of this part in me reaching that place that throbbed, rubbing against it giving me that pleasure my body currently sought. I paused, I shouldn't be doing this the rational part of my brain taking over for a split second.

"Please don't stop brat. Continue, just don't stop. I'll do anything," he moaned scrunching the sheets. He was begging me, I can't deny him and he said he would do anything, so I would have him in return get rid of this terrible ache for me. God how I wanted it gone so I could return to my normal self the one who didn't take advantage of drunks. This just started off just a few kisses and bites and I honestly don't know how it morphed into this.

I kiss his forehead softly pleased, smug even by his words and resumed moving my hands which he even hummed it seemed he liked foreheaded kisses or maybe he just like the feel of my hand. So I do it again and his eyes flutter shut, he had really long lashes to which I failed to notice up till now. I pull back speaking boldly, "Do you like kisses here Fei or the feel of my hand?" He nods sluggishly groaning and he twitched in my hand. "That wasn't an answer Fei," I said and my voice sounded so strange and husky. He was leaking what was it called now... I was having such a hard time recalling it...ahh it was called precum wasn't it. I think it meant he was close. I moved my hand up to the head of erection and slid my finger over his slit causing him to mewl.

Now he was acting not only submissive but really adorable. Like a kitten. "So cute just like a kitten," I murmured my thoughts entranced by his noises and his face. And with one more stroke I felt him spasm in my hand while he lets out couple more cute mewls. "That was fast. Isn't is suppose take longer?" I asked while a hot and sticky substance covers my hand. He doesn't answer and I sigh, as long as he doesn't disappoint me and I kiss him one more time on the forehead before pulling back again. Kissing his nose too before slipping lower. Now it was time for him to give me what he promised.

I close my eyes as I lower myself to kiss his lips one more time but he fails to move his against mine so I pull away looking curiously down. His eyes were shut from before but his body is limp. His tail, ears, and fingers are all relaxed. Was he sleeping!? He was just up a minute ago! I grow frustrated and I slap his chest hoping to wake him. He still fails to wake up from the slap. Already his head turns to the side in sleep, his lips slightly part and drool begin to seep out. "Asshole liar" I mutter collapsing next to him on the bed, giving him one more harsh slap and yelling one more time, "Liar, I hate you that's the second time you dick," while smearing his grossness on his chest and off of my hand.

Why was I even frustrated anyway? What was I expecting out of a drunk man who probably can't even remember this event in the morning! I know why I was mad, he got to feel satisfaction when I came close to it once while not even get to experience feeling close this time. I'm sure he satisfied the whore but not me, no I was only good for kittens and even then I'm probably just one of the many women he wants kittens with. That other half of me pulsed with anger and hatred sending me awful visuals of dead kittens and babies killed by my hands that were not my own that he fathered with another woman.

I sigh 'what am I even doing?!' I close my eyes a flush still burning on my cheeks. Something was definitely wrong with me I had just did that to him and then got mad because I didn't get the same satisfaction. Then I pictured myself killing babies or kittens or whatever he fathered with another woman. I was so definitely going to hell and I also prayed he didn't remember any of this, I don't think I could live with myself if he did...

...

...

Rain, blood, death, two bodies pierced by a pipe, unknown figures surrounded them as rain slipped down there faces. They pair were now heart to heart. Something they both longed for. Sumire faced Feitan who was pierced to the wall as she was on the opposite end. She tried protecting him but it only failed. Blood dripped from her mouth and tears slipped down her face as she realized what this meant for her, it happened so quickly. She looked Feitan in the eye who was as just as shocked, his body trembling "I'm sorry... I know I'm being greedy...but I can't live without you." Feitan also couldn't help but feel the tears slip down his face. Why did she jump in front of him?! It was meant for him, not for her! That wasn't even just her body anymore!

He yelled only making him cough blood up "Why?! You! You!" His eyes looked down to her stomach "but you're..." He watches as her body slowly starts to slump and her eyes start losing their brightness. He yells forgetting what he was going to say to her "Sumire! Don't leave me! You can't!" His body trembles more once finally seeing her body give out and she mumbles "I'm sorry Feitan..." Then her green eyes turn dark losing their lively glow. He shakes looking behind her as he grasps the metal pipe that was currently stuck within the both of them. Why was this happening?

The rain continues to pour down on them and Feitan seemed lost. She was really dead. He didn't hear her heartbeat anymore and followed by that the heartbeats in her belly stopped as well. His eyes widened at this as he looked at her one last time. Why wasn't he the one to die first? He didn't want to be left alone.

Feitan was the one left behind, Sumire left before him but it wouldn't matter he would join her. Life was pointless without her. She gave him reason to live, he was born just for her. He looked to Sumire whose hair was severely knotted and wet from the rain. He lifted his arm up, running his fingers through it one last time. He watched it fall back to her shoulders as his fingers left it. He grunts moving closer to her despite the squeezing and pain in his chest as he moved further, it was just advancing his death in the end. He was surprised he wasn't dead yet due to having something pierce his heart, he heard it was instantly supposed to kill a human but then again he wasn't all the way human. He spoke which took much strength now, "You idiot. I told you I would be with you up till I die. I lived up to the promise. Didn't I?" He chuckles sourly looking at her lifeless eyes.

He feels his heart slow as his body grows cold and he clicks his tongue "Tch, not yet...I'm not finished." When he finally grows closer, he places his hand on her swollen abdomen, where the once living kittens were still growing in her at one time, one of the things he wanted the most from her and he was so excited to see them when they would be born, "I'm sorry I failed you guys too. I guess...she was right I was never cut o-" before he could finish his sentence his mouth falls numb and he feels tired. He wanted to sleep. He had no more reason to be here anymore anyway but he didn't want her to die as well. He should have just died in the alley and she would have maybe been alive. If only he could change that... If only he left her before that...His hand slips down to his side again as his eyes lose their light. Even in death, the only thing Feitan saw was Sumire.

One of the figures resume to both their sides and he shuts Sumire's eyes as well as Feitan's as some sort of peace offering. Muttering with shaded eyes "We're sorry... If only we arrived a little sooner..We will get revenge for the both of you. Don't worry we will make sure of it."

...

...

I feel Feitan jump up from his sleep and I look up at him slightly panicked, something was definitely wrong, the cat always slept through the night so peacefully especially when he was drunk. I ask worried "What's wrong?" He looked down towards me covering his face with the palm of his hand "Nothing. Nothing... Go back asleep." I sit up as well as I see his body in a thick layer of sweat his chest heaving up and down. I raise an eyebrow "Did you have a nightmare? I never saw you like this." He shuts his eyes and speaks to me in a foreign langue I never heard before " _Qù shuìjiào **(Go to sleep)** " _I raise an eyebrow "What?" I never knew he knew how to talk in another language. It was sorta attractive when he spoke it too and I had a flash of him speaking it to me when we... God I was turning everything he did sexual.

He reverts back to Japanese shortly after "Just lie down." He looks at me giving me a look I never saw before. Greif or was it sadness? Eventually, he calms down and he is longer panting heavy or anything of the sort but he pulls me into an embrace making my own heart pound. I wasn't expecting this. This was new but I liked it.

"Feitan?" I ask as I return the hug slowly and when I place my hand on his chest I can feel how much his heart is pounding in his chest, it was like he was about to have a heart attack. He starts rambling feeling not drunk anymore not one bit, the whole thing woke him out of it "If I were ever to get hurt you wouldn't dare try and save me or put yourself in harm's way because of me. Right?!" I frown and I think about it. If he were to ever get hurt what would I do? I never really thought about it. I reply sighing "I don't know how to answer that..." He growls "Idiot you would never. Tell me that. It should be me protecting you not the other way around."

"I can't make any promises," I say honestly. I wonder if he had a nightmare about losing me or something of the sort. His embrace gets tighter "You idiot I will hate you if you ever did know that. I won't forgive you especially if it wasn't your body anymore." I didn't know what he meant by that but I feel my heart clench. Would he really hate me if I tried protecting him? I didn't understand why he would. I ignore it for now and I shut my eyes mumbling "It was just a nightmare. Whatever the dream was you shouldn't worry too much about it. It will never happen." He grows silent before his embrace loosens from around me, mumbling back "You're right...Let's go back to bed..."

I nod my head as this time we fell asleep peacefully in each others' arms, face to face.

...

...

The next morning I woke up and I start off by doing my everyday routine. I go to the bathroom, shower, get ready for the day, and if I have time I make coffee. Deciding I had enough time I make coffee and decided to watch the tv to see if my classes were canceled because of the storm. I didn't really feel like driving anyway so I hoped they were. I switch it on to the news sipping the coffee in my hands. I sit on the sofa relaxing enjoying my time alone before Feitan was to wake up. I'm sure he would have a massive hangover anyway so he will resume back to being his grumpy self even more so if he was hurting.

Let's hope he blocked out what I did to him too, hopefully, he did for my sake. It was just my actions were really weird lately and it felt like I was going through a roller coaster of emotions constantly. The one emotion of late that I kept feeling was being anxious. A word kept floating around in my head too, the word, 'mate' and that where I felt like my anxiety was coming from. He always talked around it or used it to mean sex and only actually called it to me twice, I wanted him to say it again. The part of me stirring ever so slightly telling me I rejected him that time and that why he sought others but he just wanted my body I countered. He didn't want just me, if he did he would have waited. The whole thing was driving me insane and it was starting to affect me in a weird and negative way. I needed to talk to someone about this but I didn't know who to talk to because I would get locked up in the looney bin if I said my cat turned human and now I have this weird unhealthy love obsession for him.

I start watching the tv occasionally taking sips of my coffee pushing my bad thoughts to the back of my head. Looking at the closed colleges and schools for the day, patiently waiting for my college name to appear. Then I hear the news reporter spout my college's name so I look up instead of down to where they were listing the school's delays and cancellations. The news reporter was a woman in a red dress with short chestnut hair. I noticed she had a couple of rings on her left ring finger but none of them was an engagement ring, how odd I thought. She also wore a scarf around her neck. She was very stylish and curvy. Red lipstick decorated her lips and her face eyes had wings on the end. She starts speaking outside the campus with a microphone up to her. Oh, wait I recognized her. I went to class with her! Lana was her name. I always looked up to her but she didn't get close to anyone other than me. I remembered every time, a boy asked her out to which there was many, she would politely decline them. I had no idea she was here in Yorknew!

" _A body was found in Yorknew college earlier this morning. An investigation was launched after the body was found on campus grounds. The police have yet to make a full statement about the crime. However, it is known the victim had been mutilated brutally. The college has shut down until further notice. The police will give their statement later tonight at nine. "_

My mouth falls open so Feitan was right. Just then I jump when I feel hands wrap around my torso and relax once knowing it was Feitan. I look over my shoulder and his eyes twitches, "Bitch, why is my whole body covered in bites? Would you care to explain?" I try to play it off adverting my eyes to the tv again "Hmm I don't know maybe you were sleeping around with prostitutes last night. You came home shit faced last night. Soooo," I said trying to peel his hands off of me.

"Oh. I see. I don't remember but we must have mated" he purrs in my ear making me shiver until he rips the band-aid off where the sloppy hickey he gave me is. "Ouch" I cry out in pain but he ignores it and continues, "I can make up for it now that I'm sober. What do you say?" And I can feel his eyes and his smirk as he looks down at the hickey he made.

I turn red "No! We did nothing of the sort! I-I Just wanted to embarrass you for once so I bit you all over." I'm so glad he didn't remember the other part or that he had seen evidence of it but still his pants must be uncomfortable. I did clean him off but I didn't clean his you know what so it must be... If he only knew what I did he wouldn't be acting so smug so I guess I was in the clear. Maybe guys...

He pats my head and I could almost feel his smirk grow, "Yeah I know. I figured we didn't mate, I would have remembered if we did. I wouldn't have forgotten about taking your innocence and it be you covered in bites," I pout my face beat red in embarrassment but not at what he thinks it's from. In a sense, he did take some innocence from me but the innocence of my hand or well I guess I did it to myself using him. If he only knew, I wondered what face he would have made, I was sure not going to tell him to find out. And I was definitely was not going repeat that again, each time we did anything I got a raw deal and he was a cat so I was just an easy meal. I housed him, feed him, clothed him, and he probably figured why not I give him that too. The thought was depressing.

He moves next to me and he frowns once seeing the woman in the red dress, my old friend Lana. I ask with a raised brow "Whats wrong." He replied backing away and going into the kitchen "She's a friend of a friend you could say. I don't know her well but I'm surprised he lets her dress like that. I wouldn't let you dress like unless it was for my eyes only. Just yesterday...Nevermind." His comment about controlling the way I dressed annoyed me but I let it slide because I didn't know Feitan had friends. I was sorta interested in meeting those people.

"You have friends?" I ask finishing up a sip of coffee relaxing now that I realize I was home for the day, I start getting cozy on the couch. He gets a glass of water leaning against the counter "Yeah sorta. More like family than anything." I ask more, curious about getting to know him better, I still had lots of questions that I wanted to ask "Family? Like your siblings?" He nods taking a sip out of his glass "Yeah. My litter mates along with a few orphans if you can say that. You already met one of them and that was Phinks. Hisoka too just joined. Apparently, they wanted him though I have no idea why." I almost choke to death on my drink. Hisoka? Was he saying Hisoka was a cat!? He narrows his eyes setting his glass on the counter before walking to the sofa and soothing my back "Are you ok? What's so surprising about that to make you choke? You didn't know he's a shifter?"

My coughing fit calms "NO! Jesus, who else do I know is a fricken cat?" Feitan thinks for a moment as if in deep thought and I set my cup of coffee on the coffee table. I meant that as sarcasm. Were you kidding me?! He replies still soothing my back, "Your teacher. Pariston he's a lion. I wouldn't get too involved with him. He has a split personality. More than what people think. He can turn on you and eat you in two seconds. Also, your other teacher Ging I think is still involved in our world. He's human but he comes from a family of hunters who keep us shifters in check or tries too. His son Gon looks up to him so he's in training to become one too even though his cat is none other than one of the Zoldycks. A famous purebred family who is knowing for hunting prey."

I wanted to faint from all this new information. One teacher is a shifter another one of my teachers was a hunter, Gon is Ging's son which I never knew, Hisoka my boss is also a damned cat man. I mumble "I'm never going to trust anyone anymore..." Feitan pats me on the back again moving off the sofa "Good. You should never trust anyone other than me. I'm the only one you need."

"Yeah, trust the perverted cat man slut... Ok, I will do just that" I mumbled angrily. Who did he think he was thinking he was that special to be the only one I ever needed.

"What did you say brat?" He hissed. "Nothing" I mumbled remembering last night and how much of the wrong I was in more so then he has ever been. "Thought so," he says haughtily. God, what did I deserve for this to happen to me?

"I'm taking a shower brat, don't you dare leave while I'm in the shower," he orders. "Where would I be going, let me guess I think I go for a stroll through the neighborhood and not come back until midnight?" I said sarcastically looking at him.

He narrows his eyes at me, his tail flicking ominously but just the tip of it reminding me of a rattlesnake's rattle. His ears also flatten back before he snarls probably not finding my sarcasm funny, "I woke up feeling refreshed and in a good mood. So don't ruin it and listen to me for once and stay put or else..."

"Okay, I wasn't planning on going anywhere anyway," I say quickly trying to diffuse the situation before he pounced on me. "Good girl," he praises and turns around heading to the bathroom. My face turns a bright red at his words, they instantly reminding me of last night. I face palm myself thanking God he did not see my reaction. It was going to be long days for me until I could push the memory of last night permanently out of my head. And when did he start getting so touchy-feely with me and also why was I acting like it was normal? He went from touchy to nothing then to touchy again and I just accept it as if its normal, something was wrong with me and I wanted to cry.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
